La Guardería de Kagami
by CandySugar01
Summary: Tras haber dejado su empleo de policía y tener demasiado tiempo libre para su gusto, Kagami se pasa las tardes cuidando a los hijos de la Generación Milagrosa. Pero todos estos niños tienen las cualidades de sus padres, volviéndolos insoportables. Y el deseo de Kuroko ¿cuál será? ¡Diviértete leyendo a Kagami haciendo milagros para entretener a los hijos de KNS! / ADV dentro.
1. Sólo es una idea

**¡Hola! :'D Les traigo un nuevo fic de Kuroko no Basket. ¡Espero que les guste!**

**ADVERTENCIAS: YAOI / FUTURO LEMON – MPREG/ YURI.**

**Este es un fic AU y contiene personajes OCC.**

**¡Disfruten! w**

**-.-**

Lanzó el periódico a un lado para luego tomar de otro la sección de trabajos. Soltó un suspiro. ¿Es que no había ningún empleo que le gustase a Kuroko y a él?

Kagami Taiga, veintiséis años, ex-oficial de policía. Sí, EX. Tuvo que dejar su trabajo ya que el pequeño peli celeste le había insistido en que era peligroso y que si le pasaba algo no se lo iba a perdonar. Fue esto último lo que le hizo dejar su empleo; no le gustaba que su esposo se preocupe así por él. En ese caso, prefería conseguir un trabajo "normal" y "no peligroso"; pero claro que no sería maestro jardinero* como Kuroko.

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, apareció el menor con dos tazas de café y galletas en una bandeja. Dejó la bandeja en la pequeña mesa frente al sofá y se sentó junto a su esposo mientras tomaba su taza color celeste entre sus manos.

-¿Cómo va?- Preguntó Kuroko ojeando la sección que portaba el mayor ahora entre sus manos. Kagami sólo suspiró.

-No me gusta nada.- Dijo con casi un puchero.- ¿Y tú como vas con la casa?-

Hace poco de habían mudado a una casa más grande, ya que habían hablado sobre tener un hijo, lo que les pareció un buen momento (antes de este "incidente", claro). La casa era mucho más grande que la anterior: tenía cuatro habitaciones y un baño en el piso de arriba, además del ático en el "tercero" por así decirle; luego la cocina, el comedor, el living y una habitación vacía conectada al living; ah, y otro baño, claro. Patio trasero bastante amplio y jardín delantero más pequeño, delante la cerca de madera blanca. Y bueno, la cochera a un lado. Para ellos era como un palacio, y ahí donde formarían su nueva familia.

-Bien.- Respondió haciendo en sus labios una pequeña curva, notada como una leve sonrisa.- Ya sólo me faltan un par de cajas y acomodar algo de ropa; pero casi termino.- Finalizó para luego dar un trago a su café. Kagami sonrió acogiéndolo en sus brazos contra su pecho.

-Luego de que consiga trabajo...- Comenzó a hablar el pelirrojo, pero fue interrumpido.

-... Vienen los niños.-

Ambos rieron. Por ahora sus vidas eran tranquilas y perfectas. Se amaban mucho, ¿qué más podrían pedir?

Claro, pero... Por ahora.

-.-

Una vez.

Otra vez.

El maldito teléfono seguía sonando una y otra vez desde hace 10 minutos. Kuroko y Kagami estaban hartos de escuchar al ruidoso aparato a las cinco de la mañana, más aún Kuroko que tenía que ir al trabajo a las siete de la mañana; agradecía que fuera viernes y luego tendría tiempo de descansar...

-¿Sí?- Contestó Kagami, ya harto del sonido, tratando de sonar lo más amable posible. Pero su paciencia se acabó al escuchar el tremendo ruido al otro lado del teléfono, parece que alguien había vuelto de su vieja por Europa para una sesión fotográfica...

-¡Kagamicchi!- Dijo Kise, parecía desesperado. Aunque por las risas de fondo dudaba si estaba desesperado por su ayuda o porque, probablemente, le estaban haciendo cosquillas.- ¡Necesito tu ayuda! ¡Por favor!-

-Kise, ¿sabes qué hora es?-

-¡Lo siento!- Se disculpó el otro rápidamente.- Sabes que acabamos de llegar, supongo. ¡Pero necesito un enorme favor!-

-Habla, quiero volver a la cama.- Respondió soltando un largo suspiro. Miró a su esposo, parece que ya se había dormido.

-¡Muchas gracias, Kagamicchi! ¡Te debo una!- Oh... Aquí el gran favor al que estaría obligado a cumplir.- ¿Podrías cuidar a las niñas esta tarde? Aominecchi y yo tenemos trabajo acumulado por éstas semanas que estuvimos fuera y no podemos dejarlas solas.-

Kagami no se lo creía. ¿Lo había molestado a las cinco de la mañana sólo para eso? No habría tenido problema en que Kise traiga a sus hijas directamente a su casa; después de todo, estaba libre.

-Claro, las espero.- Respondió el pelirrojo. Bostezó. Estaba por despedirse cuando escuchó la voz de Aomine.

-Más te vale tratar a mis nenas como princesa, Kagami.- No pudo detonar si era broma o una amenaza seria; ero proviniendo de Aomine podria ser ambas.- Hasta luego, saludos a Kuroko.-

-No te preocupes.- Rió, ese chico no cambiaba; seguía igual de sobre protector con sus hijas.- Igual a Kise y las niñas.- Y colgó.

Finalmente. Paz. Silencio. Su cama calentita esperándolo junto a su amado.

Estaba a punto de cerrar sus ojos cuando holló nuevamente el teléfono. Maldijo para sus adentros. Se apresuró a responder rápido para no despertar a Kuroko, después de todo era el peli celeste el que iba a trabajar temprano.

-¿Sí?- Respondió ésta vez con desgano. Ésta vez fue una llamada más tranquila.

-Kagami.- Saludó Midorima al otro lado del teléfono, sonaba apurado pero también hablaba en voz baja.- ¿Me haces un favor?-

Oh, por Dios. No más niños... Si de por sí las niñas de Kise eran un problema, no quería imaginarse al niño de Midorima, aunque éste apenas tenía dos añitos.

-Adivino.- Respondió Kagami dando un suspiro.- ¿Quieres que cuide Jun, verdad?-

-¡Nos harías un gran favor, Kagami-chan!- Ésta vez fue la voz de Takao, Shintaro lo calló con un "Sh".

-Takao tiene clases en una hora y yo debo irme al trabajo, prácticamente, ahora.- Respondió el peli verde.- Takao te dejará a Jun en tu casa en menos de una hora. Adiós.-

-Piip... Piip … Piip...- Le cortó. Kagami estaba impactado. ¡Ni siquiera le dejó responder!

Bueno, viendo el lado positivo, tendría algo que hacer en un rato y en la tarde. El sueño prácticamente se le había ido, así que decidió ir en silencio hacia la cocina y tomar un café.

-.-

Tal y como había dicho Midorima, Takao llegó a su casa quince minutos antes de las seis de la mañana. El pelinegro le había un mandado mensaje cuando estaba llegando para no tener que tocar el timbre, le dejó al pequeño niño de cabellos verdes y se fue tan rápido como pudo.

El pequeño Jun Midorima dormía profundamente en su asiento de auto* que también le servía de pequeña cuna; la cual estaba situada sobre la pequeña mesa del living, y a su lado estaba el bolso con las cosas del pequeño. Kagami lo miró dormir un rato sentado en el sofá frente al pequeño niño.

Que él recuerde, ese niño era muy movedizo e imperativo como Takao. No podía estar un segundo quieto y causaba estragos en la casa de la pareja, incluso las pocas palabras que sabía las balbuceaba a cada rato haciendo que se vea gracioso. Y aún más cuando todavía no sabía caminar y cada vez que intentaba correr tropezaba y caía de panzita sobre el alfombrado de su casa.

En su interior rogaba que sus hijos fueran tan tranquilos como Kuroko pero tan sensuales como ambos. Claro, eso sería un problema para Kagami si tenían una niña... Tendría a cada chico con las hormonas alborotadas tras ella. Sí, Kagami era el típico padre celoso y sobre protector de su hija; claro, si tuviera una.

Kuroko bajó cerca de las siete menos cuarto de la mañana y vio a su esposo dormido en el sofá. Frente a él estaba el irreconocible hijo de Midorima y Takao.

¿Cómo no reconocer esa piel pálida, ese cabello verde y esos ojos azules grandes de color celestes y con largas pestañas? Era una belleza. Además de que por su edad aún estaba gordito como todo bebé.

Jun estaba despierto chupando el puño que formaba su manita en su boca y mirada directamente al peli celeste. El mayor sonrió y acarició, apretando un poco, la mejilla regordeta del bebé y luego corrió un poco su flequillo de la frente. Era una viva imagen de Shintaro pero con ojos celestes.

Kuroko se enternecía al ver a los hijos de sus amigos. Algunos ya tenían más de cuatro años y otro aún eran unos bebés. Pero tan sólo con ver las felices familias que eran, hacía que desee desde lo más profundo de su interior una familia así. Y esperaba que fuese numerosa.

Aunque le asustaba un poco el parto. Recordó cuando Kise dio a luz, el pobrecito amenazaba con castrar a Aomine. Y ni hablar de Tatsuya, o sí, el también tuvo hijos; para la desgracia del pelinegro en su primer embarazo tuvo que dar a luz gemelos. No quería recordar eso, incluso a él le dolió. Y bueno, NI HABLAR de Hanamiya, luego de eso casi asesina a Kiyoshi tratando de ahorcarlo con el cable del suero, aún cuando estaba en el hospital. Y todos los demás... Uhm... Podria decirse que fueron tranquilos; obviamente, según las "madres" dolió, pero era soportable. Eso lo animaba un poco.

Le encantaba la idea de varios niños correteando aquí y allá. El tener que cambiar pañales y bañar a sus hijos, el enseñarles a caminar y a hablar... Sonrió para si mismo.

_Como lo deseaba._

Miró la hora. ¡Maldición, quedan cinco para las siete! ¡Y hoy tiene una excursión!

Hizo una nota rápida y la dejó a un lado de las cosas del bebé, que raramente estaba muy tranquilo, besó la frente de sus esposo y se fue rápidamente. Estaba llegando tarde, y todo por perderse en sus deseos de ser "madre".

Una vez que Kuroko se fue, el pequeño Jun comenzó a removerse molesto e incomodo. Tenía una urgencia, no, dos mejor dicho. Quería un cambio de pañal y comida. AHORA. Comenzó a llorar de forma ruidosa haciendo que Kagami despierte al instante, sobresaltado.

Cargó al pequeño peli verde en sus brazos y leyó la nota de Kuroko:

"_Llegaré tarde hoy. _

_Apenas vuelva del trabajo me voy con Momoi a ayudarla a elegir su vestido de novia._

_No me esperes. Te amo._

_Tetsuya."_

Sonrió. Era cierto. Pronto sería la boda de su ex-entrenadora en Seirin y la chica de pechos enormes, Momoi Satsuki. Sería en menos cuatro semanas; ya era tiempo de ir a encargar los trajes.

Bueno, eso era otra historia.

-.-

Kagamia tenía un problema. Nunca en su vida había cambiado un pañal. El bebé ya estaba limpiecito, ¿y ahora? ¿cómo chuchas se ponía el pañal?

¿Cómo podían hacer esto Midorima y Takao? Aún más Midorima, con lo tanto que cuida sus manos...

Bueno, de alguna forma u otra se las arregló y lo logró. Lo tendría en cuando para cuando tenga su propio hijo o hija. En fin... Ahora seguía lo más fácil: darle de comer. O eso pensaba Kagami...

-Si que tenían hambre...- Murmuró el pelirrojo mirando como el pequeño en sus brazos se acaba la leche del biberón apenas cuando había comenzado a comer. Una vez que terminó, dejó el biberón sobre la mesita baja frente a él y cargó a Jun de forma que quede con su pechito recargado en su pecho y la cabezita en su hombro.

Suavemente le dio golpecitos en la espalda para que saque el aire. Pero fue todo lo contrario...

En cambio, sintió su hombro húmedo y al darse cuenta de esto, dejó al bebé en lo que ahora era su "cuna" y vio su hombro sucio de... vómito... de bebé. Diu...

Era su pijama favorito. Pero ahora estaba lleno de esa cosa asquerosa. El maldito ni siquiera se preocupó; ahora estaba durmiendo de lo más tranquilo.

Kagami se quitó la camisa y con un pañuelo limpió el rostro del pequeño con cuidado. Volvió a cargarlo y lo llevó a su cuarto junto con las cosas. Dejó al pequeño peli verde en medio de la cama matrimonial que compartía con Kuroko y lo rodeó con varias almohadas para que no se caiga.

Miró por la ventana. No le agradaba mucho el invierno, y según el pronóstico se aproximaba una tormenta muy fuerte en unos días.

Cubrió a Jun con una manta de polar para que no tenga frío y salió de la habitación a dejar su camisa sucia en el canasto del baño. Volvió a su cuarto y notó que el bebé se había acomodado a su antojo, de lado para ser exactos, abrazando la almohada y moviendo su boquita; probablemente estaba soñando.

Miró la hora. Ya eran casi las diez. Si no fuera porque Kuroko tenía una excursión, llegaría al mediodía. Soltó un largo suspiro, recogió su ropa limpia y volvió al baño. Se daría una ducha rápida y luego desayunaría.

Si ese niño era como Takao, de seguro que dormirá horas.

-.-

Las dos de la tarde en punto. El cielo estaba oscuro, la tormenta se acercaba más y más. Suerte que ya casi eran vacaciones y podría tener a su lindo esposo todos los días con él.

El peli verde se había despertado cerca de la hora del almuerzo (13 hs aprox.) con hambre y necesidad de "limpieza". Por lo menos el mayor recordó como hacerlo esta vez.

Jun jugaba tranquilamente con unos bloques en la alfombra afelpada del living mientras que, Kagami, estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la TV. Un partido de basket para ser precisos...

Y justo en la mejor, a punto de ver el mejor tiro de su jugador favorito, tan concentrado en ello...

Tocaron el timbre.

Maldijo por dentro. ¡Qué molesto! Primero; no durmió toda la mañana por las llamadas y el cuidado al bebé de Midorima. ¡Y Ahora esto!

Apagó la tele, se levantó totalmente desganado y abrió la puerta de la misma forma. Su desgano de echó abajo cuando dos niñas le saltaron encima y luego entraron corriendo al interior dando saltos y gritos y quien sabe que más.

-Cuídalas bien, Bakagami.- Saludó, o algo así, Aomine. Kise solamente saludó desde el auto agitando su mano y gritando "¡Kagamicchiiiii!"

-No te preocupes, no soy ningún violador.- Bromeó Kagami y alzó la mano saludando a Kise desde la puerta. Aomine rió y luego de un apretón de manos se marchó.

Bien... Ahí estaban las niñas de Kise y Aomine.

Yuka. Cinco años. Cabello azul oscuro y ojos amarillos, piel tostada como la de su padre.

Miki. Tres años. Cabello rubio y ojos azules, piel blanca como la de su "madre".

Esas niñas tenían el comportamiento de "idiota" de Kise y la actitud compulsiva de Aomine. Eran un desastre. Una de las niñas(la menor) saltaba levemente en el sofá mientras cambiaba los canales del TV y la otra (la mayor) jugaba con el bebé de Midorima a lanzarlo al aire.

¿Lanzarlo al aire? ¿Y si se le caía el bebé? ¡Shintaro lo mataría!

Rápidamente se acercó y le quitó a Jun. Aún era pequeña como para cargar a un bebé. Aún con el pequeño peli verde en brazos le quitó el mando del TV a la otra y lo apagó.

-Quiero orden.- Dijo totalmente serio a lo que las niñas respondieron sentándose derechas y firmes en la sofá frente a él. Kagami dejó al bebé sentado en una orilla, rodeado de almohadas.- Si quieren hacer algo, deben pedirme permiso. ¿Entendido?- Yuka y Miki asintieron al mismo tiempo. Pero, obviamente, heredaron las cualidades de Kise, así que ambas niñas pusieron cara de cachorrito abandonado.

Kagami no se resistió. En verdad eran una niñas hermosas. Simplemente les dio el mando del TV y se fue a la cocina a buscar algo que darles de comer. Sabiendo la hora y conociendo a Aomine, las chicas ya habrían almorzado, pero conociendo a Kise, querrán comer algo dulce justo ahora.

Cuando volvió con galletas en un tazón y pastelitos en un plato, todo sobre una bandeja, sólo Miki le prestaba atención al TV y Yuka jugaba con el pequeño Jun.

Kagami suspiró. Ojalá fuese así de tranquilo todo el día...

-.-

-Kagami-kun.-Llamó Kuroko mientras entraba a la casa y cerraba rápidamente para evitar que entre el frío.- Ya llegu- -No terminó de hablar cuando la imagen que vio le enterneció.

Kagami recostado en medio del living, sobre la alfombra, con Jun durmiendo sobre su pecho, Miki con la cabeza apoyada en su abdomen y Yuka al contrario de Kagami, frente con frente y su pequeña manito en los cabellos del mayor. Por todas las cosas que tenia su esposo en el cabello dedujo que las niñas habrían estado jugando a "los peinaditos" con él.

Eso le hizo reír.

En silencio subió a su habitación, tomó la ropa, de duchó rápidamente y con cuidado de arreglarse. Bajó ya listo. Había recibido un mensaje de Momoi que decía que lo esperaba en el bar de la Avenida Central y no quería hacerle esperar.

Antes de salir, acomodó a las niñas a los costados de Kagami, que rápidamente se abrazaron a él, y los cubrió a todos con una manta polar para que no tuvieran frío. Sonrió para sí y se fue.

Cualquier cosa, Kagami le llamaría y vendría volando.

-.-

Soltó un largo suspiro, todo su cuerpo le dolía. Finalmente bajó del auto y su cuerpo sintió más que otras veces el frío azotante del invierno. Rápidamente se acercó a la entrada o moriría congelado.

Tocó el timbre. Ya estaba anocheciendo y era hora de recoger a su hijo. Estaba exhausto, tenía que terminar una tesis, y lo hizo. Midorima tenia guardia esa noche, así que estaría sólo. Eso lo deprimió.

A los pocos segundos abrió Kagami la puerta.

-¿Quieres pasar? Te ves mal.- Takao rió mientras se adentraba a la enorme casa del pelirrojo.

-Gracias.- Bromeó y sentó en el sofá. Todo estaba tranquilo, demasiado...

-¡Ah! Ahora lo traigo.- Dijo Kagami deduciendo sus pensamientos.

En el cuarto de la pareja, en la enorme cama para ser exactos, dormían los tres niños tranquilos y calentitos. Tomó con cuidado a Jun, lo arropó con una manta y recostó en su asiento, tomando este y el bolso salió del cuarto.

-Oh, mi bebé.- Dijo Takao viendo como Kagamia volvía con su preciado bebé.- ¿Cómo se portó?-

-Bien, está mucho más tranquilo. ¿No está enfermo ni nada?- El peli negro rió negando mientras le abrochaba el cinturón al pequeño.

-Parece que ahora trata de imitar a su padre y se comporta con él. Incluso trata de imitar sus expresiones y se pone sus lentes.- Respondió mientras miraba como toda madre mira a su bebé, con orgullo. Tocaron el timbre y el mayor fue a abrir.

-¡Kagamicchi!- Saludó Kise.- ¿Y mis nenas?- Ante esa pregunta rápidamente por las escaleras bajaron las dos niñas corriendo. En sus rostros se les notaba que despertaron apenas escucharon a su madre; que buen oído...

-Ahí están.- Respondió Kagami viendo como las pequeñas se abrazaban a su madre, contándole lo que habían hecho; aunque no se les entendía nada porque hablaban al mismo tiempo.

-¡Hola, Takaocchi!- Saludó desde su lugar, ya que sus hijas lo mantenían clavado al suelo. Takao se levantó tomando a su hijo y sus cosas, dispuesto a marcharse.- Niñas, vayan a ponerse los abrigos.- Ordenó Kise, la chicas simplemente obedecieron y a los pocos segundos volvieron a prenderse de su madre.

-Muchas gracias, Kagami-chan.- Dijo Takao.- Me alegra que hayas podido cuidar de Jun desde tan temprano, eras el único libre jajaja.-

-Ne, Kagamicchi, deberías ser niñera.-

-No. Para eso ya está Kuroko.- Respondió.

-¿Y qué tal una guardería?- Sugirió Takao.- Shin-chan me dijo que buscabas trabajo ¿verdad? Cuidas muy bien de los niños. Además te pagarán más si es una guardería.-

-¡Bakagami cuida muy bien a nosotras!- Dijo Miki. Je, igual al padre.

-¡Anda, Kagamicchi! ¡Haz una guardería!- Suplicó Kise, que ya tenía demasiado trabajo de modelo y no siempre podía atender a sus hijas.

"¿Una guardería?" pensó Kagami.

-Lo... Pensaré...- Respondió no muy convencido. Ya vería que hará.

Prácticamente los echó de la casa. Quería estar tranquilo. ¡Si apenas pudo soportar a tres niños, ¿que haría con más de diez!?

**-.-**

**¡Espero que les haya gustado este comienzo de una historia muy divertida! **

***Maestro jardinero: maestro que trabaja en el jardín de infantes, con niños pequeños.**

***Asiento de auto: no me acuerdo el nombre real xD Son los asientos para bebés que van en el asiento trasero del auto, que también se usan como "moisés" dentro de la casa.**


	2. En camino

**¡Hola! Si, actualización x3**

**¡Gracias por sus reviews! ¡Me alegra que les guste la historia!**

**Sole3: Lo sé, pero como es un AU será diferente xD**

**Kaubeli: ¡Me alegra que te guste! Si, Tatsu tiene a Mura. No me gusta mucho el AkaFuri, no es por nada en especial, pero no es lo mío xD Pensaba en el AkaReo, me imagino una niña de ellos dos, bien hermosa3 Jajaja ¡Muchas gracias y aquí tienes la continuación!**

**Katy365: Jajajaj, ¿verdad que sí? **

**The-Queen-Nasuda: Yo también * w * xD ¡Sería perfecto! XD Dios, muero cada vez que pienso en eso xD**

**Albii-chan: a mi también me gustaría ; w ; ¡Y aquí vienen los demás!**

**¡Muchas gracias por los reviews y los favs!**

**¡Disfruten!**

**-.-**

-Se ve hermosa.- Dijo Kagami, viendo la fotos de Momoi probándose el vestido de novia en el celular de Kuroko.

La peli rosa llevaba un hermoso vestido ajustado al cuerpo, que le llegaba a la mitad de los muslos. Con las espalda al descubierto y sin mangas. Por delante tenía un chaleco blanco, y en el cuello un moño del mismo color. El peinado, cabellos sujeto en un rodete con algunos mechones caídos, y con el flequillo largo a los costados. Los guantes hasta el codo, las medias finas casi trasparenten que cubrían al completo sus piernas, y los zapatos blancos. Altos de quince centímetros casi, con una pequeña flor adornando la punta.

Hermosa.

Bueno, a él le hubiese gustado ver a Kuroko con vestido, pero quedaría muy machista. Aún así, el peli celeste se vio hermoso con su traje blanco de novio.

-¿Verdad que sí? Hyuuga me dijo que enviaría algunas de Riko-san cuando también se lo pruebe.- Respondió Kuroko desde la cocina.

Había llegado tarde, a pesar de estar cansado le encantaba cocinar, y más para su esposo.

…

Ya cenando ambos en la mesa, Kagami dudaba de contarle lo que le habían dicho sus amigos ese día. ¿Por qué no? De seguro el menor no querría niños por aquí y por allá que rompan los muebles nuevos y eso.

-Takao y Kise me propusieron un trabajo hoy...- Comenzó a hablar, usualmente los días de semana las cenas eran tranquilas y silenciosas, más para mantener la calma que para otra cosa. Kuroko lo miró de reojo mientras tomaba agua de su vaso tranquilamente, pero interesado.- … Dijeron que podía tener una guardería y cuidar a sus hijos.- Cuando terminó de hablar soltó una risa, sin percatarse del brillo en los ojos contrarios.

-¡Eso es genial, Kagami-kun!-

Mierda. No tendría que haber hablado de eso con el amante de los niños.

-Tenemos una sala vacía aquí, además es la más grande y tiene acceso a la cocina y al baño. Sería perfecto.-

-Pensé que... No te gustaría la idea...- Murmuró Kagami, soltando un suspiro.

-No por algo quiero tener hijos, Kagami-kun- Respondió dándole un beso en la frente mientras se levantaba para recoger la mesa. Qué ironía...

-¡Es una buena idea!- Repitió desde la cocina.

-¡Pero... oye!- Se quejó Kagami, tratando de darle alguna excusa.

-No fue una pregunta, Kagami-kun.-

Doble mierda.

-.-

Y ahí estaba él, frente a la puerta luego de que tocaran el timbre. Detrás de esa puerta blanca estaba su pesadilla.

Kuroko estaba arriba cambiándose, por lo que le había mencionado, ayudaría a Tatsuya junto con algunos más a organizar el Baby Shower de su **CUARTO** hijo. Kagami pensó que cuando Himuro le dijo, hace muchos años, "_Cuando sea grande y encuentre al amor de mi vida, tendré mucho hijos. Más de diez_" con esa risa burlona que tiene, que era una broma. Pero al parecer no.

O será que a Murasakibara le cuesta tenerla dentro del pantalón, quién sabe.

Abrió la puerta. Ahí estaba su amigo de la infancia y hermano, cargando una pequeña pelinegra por sobre su ya abultado vientre de cinco meses. A su lado, el Centro de la Generación Milagrosa, Murasakibara Atsushi, con dos niños, cada uno sobre sus hombros, peleando y jalándose del cabello; uno tratando de sacarle un dulce al otro, cosa que este se negaba.

Ya habían hecho del cabello de su padre un nido de pájaros, pero parecía no importarle, Atsushi soltó un bostezo como si nada. Y el maldito tenía varios Restaurantes de comida por todo el país, muy exitosos. Himuro trabajaba en una Inmobiliaria muy conocida y popular junto con Liu Wei e Imayoshi, aunque estaba de licencia por su embarazo.

-_Hello, Tiger._- Saludó Himuro con una sonrisa en sus labios. Hace mucho no veía a su hermano.- Tanto tiempo...- Kagami afirmó con la cabeza, lo abrazaría, pero... Podría ser peligroso delante de su esposo, que siempre miraba al pelirrojo con mala cara.

Himuro le extendió la bebé al menor mientras ayudaba a bajar a los gemelos de los hombros de su esposo. Los pequeños de cabellos violetas entraron corriendo a la casa, aún discutiendo.

-No toques a mi esposo, Bakagami.- Dijo Murasakibara mientras recibía un beso de despedida en la mejilla por parte del pelinegro. Sonaba tan serio pero a la vez lo decía con su voz infantil y un puchero.

Kagami levantó su mano derecha, demostrándole el anillo de matrimonio de oro que compartía con Kuroko, con una sonrisa de medio lado.

…

-Nunca pensé que ibas enserio con lo de diez hijos.- Dijo Kagami con una sonrisa al pelinegro, que estaba sentado en el sofá grande de la sala a su lado. La pequeña estaba aferrada a su vientre tratando de dormir oyendo los latidos del corazón de su futuro hermanito.

-Bueno... Yo tampoco lo hubiera pensado, pero me encantan los niños.- Respondió con una sonrisa mientras que una mano acariciaba su vientre y con la otra los finos cabellos de su hija.- ¡Dejen eso! -Regañó a los gemelos que trataban de trepar con un librero ya que habían terminado tirado los dulces allí arriba.

Kagami se levantó y les extendió los dulces a los niños, repartiendo mitad y mitad para que no peleen más. Lo último que quería era un desastre en su casa.

-¿Cómo se llaman?-

-Fuuma, Noa, Yue y futuramente Mio.- Respondió el mayor con una sonrisa.

Fuuma. Cinco años, gemelo mayor. Cabello y ojos violetas, piel blanca y un lunar bajo su ojo derecho. Cabello largo y casi del mismo peinado que el de su padre. A pesar de tener cinco años, tenían la altura de un niño de casi siete.

Noa. Cinco años, gemelo menor. Exactamente igual a su hermano. Ambos vestidos con un canguro azul marino y camisetas violetas; sobre ellos sueters negros para el frío(aunque también tienen sus abrigos), convers blancas en los pies.

Yue. Tres años. Cabello negro, ojos grises, con ese lunarcito bajo su ojito derecho. La copia exacta de Himuro. Cabello corto hasta la nuca, con dos pequeñas coletitas a los costados de su cabezita. Tenía un vestido violeta oscuro de mangas largas, media blancas y botitas color beige hasta la rodilla. Mucho más baja que sus hermanos.

Y Mio... Bueno, todavía no nace.

-¿Ya sabes qué es?- Preguntó Kagami, mientras se dirigía a la puerta para abrirle a quien haya tocado en ese momento.

-Una niña.- Respondió cargando a su hija que amenazaba con llorar al no poder dormir.

¿Quién se hubiera imaginado que tras esa puerta estarían Teppei y Hanamiya? Este último con cara de desprecio a todos como siempre.

-Buenos días, Kagami.- Saludó con un apretón de manos el castaño, luego iba a despedirse de su esposo con un beso, pero este le apartó y entró a la casa con su hija de la mano.

-Permiso...- Murmuró entrando, dejando que los demás hablen tranquilos en la puerta. Fue directamente a sentarse al lado de Tatsuya y lo saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Soltó un largo suspiro, estaba cansado, estaba por cumplir los ocho meses pronto lo que hacía que se sienta cada vez más cansado.

-Mami, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó la pequeña pelinegra a su madre mientras ponía sus manitas en el abultado vientre. O no tanto, Makoto siempre fue delgado así que su vientre hasta los 5 meses no empezaba a notarse, llevaba un suéter negro que le quedaba grande(probablemente de Kiyoshi) el cual le ayudaba a cubrir en parte su "redondez" cuando estaba de pie.

Himuro sonrió ante lo atenta que era la niña. Igualita a Hanamiya, excepto por las cejas, eran finas, muy finas. Toda una señorita era con esos enormes ojos de grandes pestañas.

Hannah. Seis años y medio. Cabello negro, ojos ámbar, piel pálida. Vestía un jean negro ajustado en los tobillos con zapatillas verdes oscuras, y arriba un buzo gris con capucha.

Lo malo de salir ahora era que, probablemente, Makoto pudiera entrar de parto. Pero lo dudaban, si no Teppei no hubiera insistido en que vaya. Pero se le veía realmente adolorido y cansado.

Tampoco era que Himuro tuviera la mejor relación con él, pero podría decirse que llegaban al punto de ser amigos. No hablaban seguido, de vez en cuando se veían por temas de trabajo o cosas, algún mensaje de vez en cuando y eso. Nada más.

Y para Kagami también era raro verlo así. Él tenía una imagen de un chico fuerte, sádico, desvergonzado; pero ahora era todo lo contrario. Estaba adolorido, se le notaba; Teppei no se salvaría de esta.

-¿Cómo va todo con Kuroko?- Preguntó el castaño más alto.- ¿Hay bebé o aún no?-

-No, por ahora no.- Respondió Kagami soltando una risa, era raro hablar de estas cosas con sus ex-compañeros, cuando antes se la pasaban hablando de basket.

-Pero... ¿tú quieres hijos?-

-Sí... Bueno, no sé. Quiero que Kuroko sea feliz, si eso lo hace feliz, está bien. Además no está mal una familia.- Parecía perdido, pensando como sería enseñarle a jugar basket a su hijo o hija; se imaginaba un padre sobre protector.- Por cierto, ¿cómo es tener una familia con... él?- Señaló por sobre su hombro al pelinegro, que respondió desde la sala un "Te escuché, eh".

-Bueno... Más tranquilo de lo que piensas. Ambos trabajamos, yo cocino, el limpia y entre los dos cuidamos de Hannah, como corresponde. No discutimos... Bueno, casi no. Ambos son muy silenciosos, Hannah sabe leer y escribir perfectamente, así que se pasa todo el día leyendo con Makoto o sola; de vez en cuando juega conmigo. Tranquilo, sólo eso.- Dijo al final riendo, podría haberse ahorrado la explicación.

Continuaron hablando un rato más sobre la familia, niños, el embarazo y esas cosas hasta que al castaño se le hizo tarde para el trabajo y se fue.

-.-

-El enano tarda mucho...- Se quejó Makoto mientras acariciaba el cabello de su pequeña, que dormía con medio rostro pegado a su vientre. Himuro respondió con un suspiro pesado.

Kagami miraba a la nada con el ceño fruncido, sentado en un sillón individual frente a ambas "mamás". Se cansaba de esperar, quería que se fueran y estar tranquilo. Además, las dos niñas dormía ahora, y los niños miraban el techo recostados en la alfombra, ambos comiendo una paleta.

-Uhm...- Trató de sacar un tema de conversación el pelinegro del lunar.- ¿Por qué no hiciste una fiesta ésta vez para tu bebé?- Era obvio a quien le preguntaba.

-No me gustan las fiestas. Y la de Hannah fue organizada por Kiyoshi, yo sólo quería dormir ese día.- Respondió sin mover su cabeza la cual estaba recargada hacia atrás en el respaldar del sofá.- Además, este embarazo es más complicado...-

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó totalmente interesado Kagami. Tal vez Kuroko podía estar como él y necesitaba saber por qué, o por lo menos como se sentiría el menor.

-Estoy más cansado, tengo antojos a morir, el maldito patea todo el día y en la noche no me deja dormir, según el doctor tengo que tomar más vitaminas cuando mi salud era perfecta...-

-¿No estarás enfermo?- Dijo Tatsuya preocupado, eso podría ser malo tanto para su amigo como para el bebé que llevaba en el vientre.

-Estoy perfecto, el mocoso también.- Escupió las palabras, no le gustaba hablar de sí mismo, y menos sobre estas cosas. Era... vergonzoso...

-¿Es un niño?- Preguntó Taiga, no les sorprendía a ninguno que le llame así, con Hannah había hecho lo mismo y ahora era su "princesa".

-No sé. Kiyoshi quiere que sea sorpresa, así que no me han dicho.-

-A que te gustaría otra niña, eh.- Se burló Himuro.- ¡No te imagino con un niño igual a Kiyoshi!

Makoto se sonrojó levemente y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro al otro pelinegro. Amaba a su hija, no sería una molestia tener otra, pero no sabría como cuidar un niño... Luego de los vestidos y accesorios de niña tuvo que decirle "adiós" a su masculinidad; y aún más cuando quedó embarazado.

"_Yo le dije que se cuidara, maldito hijo de..._" Se repetía a cada rato. Hanamiya no era malo, si lo fuera hubiera abortado y fin del asunto; pero ahora tenía una familia. En un futuro de cuatro personas.

Pasó una mano por el bulto donde crecía su bebé mirándolo fijamente, como si quisiera verlo a través de la ropa y la piel.

El sonido del timbre lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Tatsuya se ofreció para abrir la puerta, debía hacer algo, moverse, lo que sea antes de que se le duerman las piernas. El pelinegro abrió la puerta encontrándose con Kise, que cargaba a Miki y tomaba la manito de Yuka; y a Takao que llevaba sobre sus hombros a Jun.

-¡Himurocchi!- Saludó abrazándolo con un brazo pues el otro estaba ocupado por su hermosa nena rubia.- ¡Estás gordito!- Takao se limitó a saludarle con un beso en la mejilla, repitiendo los mismo con los demás.

-¿Me lo dices a mí?- Se burló mirando de reojo al otro pelinegro que estaba tirado en el sofá, el cual le dedicó una mirada de desprecio.

Makoto y Kise eran como el agua y el aceite. Makoto odiaba profundamente los rubios idiotas llamados "Kise Ryouta". Y Kise... Bueno, no lo soportaba, sólo eso. Y Takao no se llevaba bien, pero tampoco mal con el pelinegro, así que estaba en "paz".

Recuerden que Kise es buena gente, no importa si se lleva mal o bien con alguien.

-¡Kagamicchi! ¡Makocchi!- Saludó alegremente.- ¿Cómo están?- Se sentó en un sillón individual, al lado de Kagami

-Embarazado, ¿no ves?- Respondió con ironía. Kise lo ignoró. Himuro se sentía algo tenso de que se lleven así; después de todo saldrían juntos; aunque para su suerte, a su lado estaba Takao el que le dio una palmaditas reconfortantes en la espalda.

-Kise, no hagas ruido.- Lo incitó a bajar la voz Kagami.- Los niños duermen, ¿tu hija no se despierta o qué?- Preguntó sorprendido de que la niña no reaccione a nada.

-Tiene sueño, sólo eso.- Respondió correspondiendo la mirada asesina que le mandaba Makoto de forma disimulada.

A los pocos minutos bajó Kuroko. Ya estaban por ser las cuatro de la tarde.

-¡Al fin, hombre! Hace frío, se hace tarde y nos tienes esperando. Iremos de compras no a un desfile.- Se quejó Himuro poniéndose de pie y tendiendo una mano a Makoto para ayudarlo a levantarse.

-Lo siento, no encontraba mi ropa...- Respondió con voz calmada y seria como siempre.- … Pero **alguien** no sabe donde guardar las camisas y los conjuntos luego de lavarlos.- Miró de reojo a su esposo, totalmente culpable. Kagami sólo rascó su nuca haciéndose el desentendido.

-B-bueno, se hace tarde ¿no?- Habló el pelirrojo buscando una excusa para sacarles de la casa. Ya no soportaba el perfume con olor a bebé de Makoto y Himuro, sin contar los diez mil litros de colonia que se habrá puesto Kise.- ¡Van a llegar tarde si no, cuídense!- Saludó echándolos de la casa, los cinco jóvenes se quedaron mirando la puerta desde afuera con cara de "WTF".

Bueno, Kuroko se las cobraría en la noche, y no le daría "eso", al contrario.

Alguien dormirá en el sofá hoy...

…

-¿Estás seguro que ya no falta nada más, Himuro-san?- Preguntó Kuroko, mirando hacia el frente la carretera, conduciendo el auto de Kise y éste se encontraba revisando la lista para ver si fataba algo.

-Me pregunto si a Taiga le estará yendo bien con los niños...- Respondió al aire el pelinegro, omitiendo y sin haber oído la pregunta del menor. Enserio que Tatsuya no podía estar lejos de sus hijos, los amaba, amaba a los niños. Y a pesar de estar esperando el cuarto siempre mantuvo su figura perfecta, ojalá todos pudieran hacer eso... Bueno, son deportistas ¿qué esperaban?

-¡Ngh!- Un quejido llamó la atención de todos, Kuroko aprovechó para voltearse a ver cuando paró en un semáforo en rojo.

-Makoto, ¿estás bien?- Preguntó Tatsuya que estaba a su lado, posando suavemente una mano sobre el vientre ajeno.

-Siento... Como si me hubiera hecho encima...- Murmuró éste con algo de asco. Volvió a reprimir un quejido cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en sus vientre. Kuroko volvió a arrancar cuando se puso en verde.

Mierda... No ahora...

-¡Kuro-chan ve al hospital que se le sale el niñooo!- Gritó Takao algo asustado de tener que presenciar un parto... en un auto...

-¡Oh, no, señor! ¡No en mi nuevo auto, NO!- Se quejó Kise, el cual empujó a Kuroko al asiento del copiloto y se pasó él al del conductor, acelerando lo más que podía en dirección al hospital más cercano según el GPS.

-¡No conduzcas tan rápido, Kise!- Le advirtió Himuro, que mantenía la mano de Makoto apretada contra la suya y junto a Tako trataban de mantenerle las piernas (aunque sea) entre abiertas para no lastimar al bebé.

-¡Pues le cierran las piernas y le bajo la velocidad! ¡No lo puede soltar aquí!-

-¡Pero Kise, eso puede ser peligroso!- Defendió Takao. Kuroko se mantenía callado apegado a lo que podía para evitar salir volando por la ventanilla cada vez que Kise giraba en U,

-¿¡Y si se callan todos, joder!?- Les gritó Hanamiya totalmente harto de oírlos, y harto del dolor. Todos los habitantes del auto se callaron.

Paz al fin, por lo menos hasta llegar al Hospital.

"_Puedo aguantar, sólo respira..._" Se decía mentalmente el pelinegro. "_¡Ah! ¡Joder! ¡Duele, no puedo!_"

**-.-**

**Este cap se me hizo muy largo uwu **

**En le próximo verán a Kagami cuidando de los pequeñitos n.n**

**Haré algunos dibujos de los bebés/hijos de los personajes y los subiré a mi DeviantArt para que vean como son n.n (dejaré el link en el próx. cap)**

**Nuevamente gracias por los reviews y favs x3**

**Sayo! **


	3. Problemas

_**ADV: YAOI – MPREG – FUTURO LEMON / YURI / AU y OCC. / SPOILER. **_

_**ADV2: Si no lees el manga, no me hago responsable por los posibles spoilers. YO AVISÉ. Como el partido Seirin vs Rakuzan no terminó, yo haré mi propia versión del final del partido o menciones de este; ya que por ahora ni idea si ganan o pierden. : B **_

**-.-**

-¡Qué les digo que estoy bien!- Se quejó el pelinegro por décima vez.

No le gustaba lo que ocurría, quería morir o desaparecer, lo que ocurra primero.

Entre Himuro, Takao y Kise lo llevaban cargado hasta la entrada de Urgencias del hospital. Kise y Takao sostenían sus piernas y Himuro iba detrás, sosteniéndolo por debajo de los brazos.

Y Kuroko... Bueno, el hablaba con la enfermera/recepcionista, había llegado antes ya que había sido el primero en bajar del coche de Kise.

Luego de que el rubio estacionara (o algo así) todos bajaron casi al segundo, agradeciendo a Dios que seguían vivos y por primera vez en su vida alababan el tan adorado suelo de la calle. No podía haberse estacionado de la peor manera; con la velocidad a la cual viajaba casi se pasaba del único lugar disponible que estaba lo suficientemente cerca de la entrada a Urgencias.

Parece que esto obligó a Kise a darle con todo al freno y girar el volante en ciento ochenta grados.

Ya se imaginan que habrá pasado luego.

Sí, casi (por poco y nada) se sube a la acera y Kuroko y Takao casi vuelan por las ventanillas; por suerte no había nadie por allí en ese momento y las ventanas del auto estaban cerradas a medias. Alabado sea Dios Santo...

-¿Dices que estás bien cuando estás a punto de parir?- Preguntó Himuro con cierto tono de ironía.- Esa no te la crees ni tú.- Se burló, Makoto solamente soltó un suspiro pesado. Viéndole el lado bueno: no tuvo que caminar hasta la entrada.

Los tres llegaron hasta la sala de espera y dejaron al pelinegro en uno de los asientos. Se escuchó perfectamente un suspiro por parte de los que lo habían cargado.

¿Qué esperaban? Estaba embarazado, de seguro habría aumentado unos diez kilos. No se quejen.

Para Makoto el dolor pasó a ser sólo una leve presión en su vientre bajo. Tan leve que apenas la sentía, pero le causaba incomodidad, era molesto, lo odiaba.

"_Tsk... A que debes estar feliz de poder salir, eh..._" Pensó, no con molestia. No sabría describirlo, estaba ¿feliz? Porque tendría a su segundo hijo pero...

¿Tenía miedo? Un momento... ¿ÉL? ¿Hanamiya Makoto? ¿Tenía miedo?

Pffft. No lo hagan reír...

Okey, lo aceptaba. A pesar de ser el segundo (o segunda), y ya haber pasado por el horrible momento en el que tienes que dar a luz; sí, tenía miedo.

Kuroko se acercó a ellos luego de un par de minutos. Les dijo que la enfermera de la recepción le comentó que esperen unos minutos, ya que el doctor estaba en el último piso con algunos pacientes y tardaría en bajar. El peli celeste le iba a protestar: no podían dejar a un embarazado a punto de parir en una sala de espera, pero la joven enfermera lo calmó diciéndole que no se preocupara, si hace pocos minutos había entrado "en el proceso", le llevaría un par de horas llegar al momento en el que esté delirando de dolor.

Para el joven Tetsuya eso fue como un puñal en el vientre y en el trasero. Ya con sólo el hecho de que la enfermera que lo atendió le haya dicho eso, estaba dudando sobre si adoptar o embarazarse.

Se golpeó mentalmente de nuevo por haber pensado en ello. No había nada más hermoso que traer una vida al mundo...

Sí, eso lo es para las mujeres.

Para los hombres era casi igual que el caso femenino, cesárea o parto natural; este último dependía del transcurso del embarazo. Pero... ¿natural? ¿cómo sería? O sea, un bebé... Por allí...

Una zona del cuerpo que no tiene dilatación, todo lo contrario que en el cuerpo femenino, para que el bebé pueda... ¿salir?

Mierda, eso debía doler. Y la mayoría de sus amigos lo sabían mucho mejor que el.

No entendía como Himuro podía aguantársela... Bueno, de seguro ya estaba acostumbrado, digo... Tiene tres hijos y el cuarto en camino...

Y hablando del Rey de Roma, se encontraba al lado de Hanamiya, probablemente hablando de cosas que a nadie le importan (ni siquiera al mismo Makoto) o, muchísimo más probable, que Tatsuya lo esté burlando si el bebé del contrario llegaba a ser niño.

El chico emo le seguía y le seguía. Podía notarse en la cara de Hanamiya que en cualquier momento le bajaría los dientes de un golpe.

O sea, está bien. PUEDE que sea cierto lo de que, si el bebé es niña, se parezca más a él (al igual que Hannah), o si es niño se parezca más a Kiyoshi.

Pero, hombre, como jodía. Todos sabían que Makoto estaba más que derritiéndose por Teppei, pero tampoco para gritarlo a los cuatro vientos o joderle por eso mismo.

Parece que a Makoto no le gustó mucho la noticia de que el doctor tardaría en llegar, pero no era justamente ese el motivo.

-¿Doctor, dices?- Preguntó el pelinegro en labor al más bajo frente a el. En su tono de voz se notaba algo de sorpresa y el típico "¿me estás tomando el pelo?" Kuroko sólo asintió.

-¿En serio?- Ahora si, su tono era de "dime que es broma, porque te mato" Kuroko se limitó a asentir, ahora lentamente, temiendo por su vida.

-¿Hay algo malo?- Preguntó Takao, confundido. Tal vez el no caiga mucho en el tema, ya que sólo tuvo un hijo; y no pensaba tener más por un tiempo. Un largo, largo tiempo. Incluso era capaz de dejar en abstinencia a Midorima si era necesario.

-No pienso tener al mocoso sin que me atienda _**MI**_ doctora.- Dijo casi, CASI, con un puchero al mismo tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos y piernas. Dando a entender que no iba a a dar a luz si no lo atendía la misma mujer que lo había atendido en su primer parto.

O sea, cariño, no. Sin mi doctora, el bebé no nace; es así.

-P-pero... No puedes aguantar tanto, Makocchi...- Le dijo Kise, por primera vez, algo asustado de que pueda pasarle algo al pelinegro o a su bebé.

-Tú te callas, rubia. A mi nadie me dice lo que debo o no debo hacer, ¿entiendes?- Le respondió el contrario, de mala gana y parece que el humor también se le vino abajo con la noticia.

Tal vez Hanamiya no sea un bebé caprichoso, pero desconfiaba de un desconocido. Desconocido entre comillas, porque se conocían y bastante bien. Por lo menos lo suficiente como para odiarse.

-Y si puedo aguantarme o no, es cosa mía.- Ah, y también odiaba que le den ordenes. Más aún cuando provenían de cierto rubio que odia...

Kise apretó los dientes, tratando de no levantarse para partirle la cara. Tal vez, luego de que todo pase, etc etc, y le den el alta, sólo tal vez... Se las cobre.

**Sólo tal vez.**

"_Ya sé __lo __que piensas..._" pensaba Himuro mientras soltaba un suspiro pesado y desviaba su mirada del rubio "_Ni siquiera te atreves..._"

"_Y es mejor que no te atrevas tampoco..._" pensó Takao dejándose relajar completamente en la incomoda silla de la sala de espera y recargando su cabeza en el hombro de Himuro.

Kuroko se sentó en el asiento libre, que desgraciadamente estaba entre Kise y Makoto. El peor lugar de la tierra, posiblemente. Y se volvía aún peor por la tensión de las miradas asesinas que se mandaban "indirectamente" ambos jóvenes.

Suspiró.

Sólo quedaba esperar tranquilamente y rogar por que esos dos no se maten a golpes.

…

Volvió a tomar con el pequeño tenedor de plástico un trozo de la porción del pastel que estaba comiendo.

Dios... Como amaba el chocolate amargo. Un trozo de pastel sólo de eso.

De seguro Himuro hace milagros, pensaba. ¿De donde podría haber conseguido eso el otro pelinegro? Dudaba mucho que las enfermeras se lo hayan dado así porque así.

-¿Makoto?- Lo llamó el contrario, desviando su atención del delicioso trozo de pastel. ¿Por qué usar las mano para sostener el plato, cuando tienes un enorme bulto en el abdomen que te sirve de mesa?

Pobrecito... O pobrecita. No nacía y ya lo tenían de sirviente.

Tatsuya estaba a su lado, acomodado perfectamente en un sofá individual al lado de la camilla donde estaba su "amigo" mientras comía también un trozo de pastel, pero este de vainilla con fresas y helado.

Helado cerca del invierno. De seguro estaba loco, aún más en su estado.

A los pocos minutos de haber llegado, un par de enfermeras prácticamente obligaron al pelinegro más bajo (pero no tan bajo como Takao) a ir a una habitación para colocarle el suero y darle un tranquilizante; ya que estaba de malas y el dolor le había vuelto. Tal vez sus cambios bipolares de humor le ayuden a adelantar el proceso de parto.

Ah, más la sumatoria de todo lo que tuvo que caminar hasta la habitación.

Ya que el mal humor había hecho que le vuelvan los dolores, las enfermeras pensaron en hacerle caminar un poco para que (por si las dudas) el bebé pueda "bajar" y acomodarse para la "_hora feliz_"

Himuro había insistido en acompañarlo, ya que al parecer Kuroko y Takao no querían correr peligro y Kise ni aunque le paguen se iba a quedar horas con su "_mejor amigo_" en una habitación de hospital.

Aunque para el chico emo no era problema. Se sentía cómodo sentado en aquel sofá individual bien amulladito y con una manta que le habían dado las enfermeras; ya que se mantenía el aire acondicionado encendido para mantener ventilado el lugar. Sería horrible que haya olor a muerto y medicamentos por todo el edificio. Makoto estaba recargado contra el respaldar y con varias almohadas detrás suyo, ambos brazos recargados en su panzita y en vez de tener las piernas extendidas, las mantenía cruzadas al estilo "indio"; y al igual que él, cubierto hasta el pecho de una manta calentita.

Ahora, volviendo a lo que estaban hablando...

-¿Dijiste algo?- Respondió finalmente el menor, probablemente luego de unos diez minutos de silencio en los que Tatsuya lo miraba preguntándose en que estaría pensando.

-Sí, desde hace diez minutos...- Soltó un suspiro pesado.- Estábamos hablando de nuestros bebés, ¿recuerdas?-

-Oh...- "_Qué interesante_" pensó. Pero era mejor que estar en la sala de espera peleando con Kise. Así que...

-¿Estás feliz, enserio?-

-¿De qué?- Himuro volvió a suspirar y soltó una leve risa que le erizó la piel al otro, dándole entender que no debía joder mucho a su amigo.- Sí, supongo. Digo, ya tengo una hija ¿no? Otro u otra no hacen la diferencia...- Dejó el plato ya vacío en la mesita al lado de la camilla y se sirvió un vaso con agua, que por cierto estaba helada...

-¿Y si son gemelos o mellizos?- Esto hizo que se ahogara con el agua en un intento de no escupirla. Tosió un poco y Tatsuya le dio algunos golpecitos en la espalda, disculpándose por eso.

Cuando se recuperó a los pocos segundos, respondió

-Lo dudo mucho. Si fuesen dos estaría más gordo y habría sentido el doble de patadas que no dejan dormir...-

-Ve a saber...- Se encogió de hombros el mayor.- Yo me enteré que eran gemelos cuando estaba dando a luz... Parece que el hijo de su madre se las había arreglado para no salir en las ecografías.-

-Pero... ¿No te hicieron también un ultrasonido? Es imposible que- -Makoto fue interrumpido.

-Pero pasó.- Le respondió antes de que pudiera siquiera terminar de hablar.- Algo muy raro, pero pasó.-

-¿Es normal que los corazones de los bebés palpiten al mismo tiempo?- Le preguntó sorprendido. Eso era MUY extraño.

-Tal vez.- Respondió Tatsuya encogiéndose de hombros, demostrando que no le importaba mucho ese asunto mientras que sus hijos estén sanitos.

-Y seguro que de parecidos no tienen nada, sólo de apariencias, ¿eh?- Se burló haciendo reír a Tatsuya.

-¡Es gracioso porque es cierto!- Continuó riendo, pero no de forma exagerada, si no... normal. Hay que mantener la calma, están en un hospital.- Fuuma es el mayor, y es muy travieso e imperativo. Noa es el menor y es muchísimo más tranquilo, **no vago**, tranquilo.- Recalcó en lo último.

-Sí, sí. Ya entendí.-

-Bueno, no me cambies de tema.- Lo reprochó, cosa que sorprendió al menor.- ¿Estás feliz? ¿Qué te gustaría que fuese?-

No sabía que responder. Estaba lo que a él le parecía y lo que a su amigo le parecía. Bueno, la opinión de Tatsuya le valía entre nada y más nada dividido por nada al cuadrado, pero sabía que si decía algo mal el mayor lo retaría o algo.

Nah, al carajo con todo.

-Sí, estoy feliz. Y me gustaría otra niña.- Respondió sin rodeos y totalmente seguro. Himuro se sorprendió pero a los pocos segundos sonrió y se abalanzó a su amigo pelinegro para abrazarlo.

-¡Makocchi es una mami muy linda!- Imitó a Kise el mayor, sólo para molestar a Makoto. Aún así este sólo sonrió y se dejó abrazar.

-¡Dime el nombre! Porque de seguro como no sabes el sexo, habrás pensado en nombres, ¿no?- Oh, oh. Bueno, si había pensado nombres pero el molesto de su esposo le dijo que se encargue de buscar un nombre de niño y él de niña; contrario a la última vez.

-...- Se quedó pensando unos momentos, decirle o no decirle, esa es la cuestión.- Uhm... Sí... Pero...-

-Habla.- Ordenó Himuro con una sonrisa que podría matar si quisiera.

-Si es niño pensé que podría llamarse **Ryu**; o tal vez** Ren**...- El mayor asintió, en señal de que continúe.- Y si es niña; Kiyoshi me dijo que no se decidía entre **Ai** o **Mika**...-

-Mika es un nombre muy lindo... ¿Significa belleza, verdad?- Makoto sólo asintió y trató de empujar un poco a Tatsuya, lo estaba asfixiando con su vientre.

-Por cierto... ¿Ya le dijeron a Kiyoshi que estoy aquí?- Preguntó Hanamiya cuando ya pudo sacarse a su amigo mayor de encima.

Himuro se quedó callado. Uh...

**-.-**

Cuando las "mamis" y Kuroko se fueron, Kagami suspiró. Sabía que a Kuroko no le gustaba que fuese descortés, y probablemente dormiría un mes entero en el sofá; pero la tranquilidad ante todo, ¿no?

Aunque a veces parecía que tenía mala suerte. Mucha. Demasiada.

La paz y la tranquilidad no duraron mucho.

Los niños parecían aburrirse. Se les notaba inquietos, sobretodo a los gemelos, y exceptuando a Hannah que leía tranquilamente un libro que parecía ser el doble de grande que ella, y no tenía ninguna pinta de ser un cuento para niños...

De seguro esos gustos raros los había sacado de su madre.

Parecía que los dibujos animados que daban en la TV no los entretenían. Que raro.

Pero... Yue, Miki y Jun (los más pequeños, por ahora) estaban durmiendo... Para Kagami sería una pesadilla si los más pequeños se despertaran porque el barullo no les dejaba dormir. Así que los cargó a los tres como pudo y con cuidado los llevó hasta la habitación para recostarlos en la cama matrimonial.

No sin antes advertirles a los demás que no hagan desorden, y que volvería pronto para jugar con ellos y entretenerlos un rato. Él también estaba algo aburrido y en la TV no había nada importante, o al menos algo que les guste.

El mayor recostó a los pequeños en medio de la enorme cama y los cubrió con una cálida manta. Suspiró y se tiró a un lado de ellos. Estaba cansado...

¿De qué? Si casi no hizo nada porque los niños dormían o estaban en su mundo llenos de dulces y juguetes, ignorando completamente su entorno y los dibujos de la TV. Bueno, vigilarlos ya era un problema, les sacabas la vista de encima y ya "desaparecían", para su suerte sólo iban al baño (gracias a Dios, iban solos) y al rato volvían, pero quién sabe...

Podrían mandarse una de las suyas en cuanto no esté mirando, y PAM... Tal vez termine con la casa incendiada o las cañerías rotas. OH DIOS. Le rogaba a todos santos que eso no ocurra. Eran niños, está bien; pero quien sabe. Vio varias películas y caricaturas en los que eso ocurría.

Tal vez debía dejar de ver Disney y esos canales con programación infantil.

Estaba todo tan tranquilo, no era de sorprender que se aburran por eso. Incluso el se sentía aburrido y cansado. Extrañaba trabajar...

Un momento...

_¡Este era su trabajo ahora!_

Se golpeó mentalmente y cerró los ojos.

Extrañaba los tiempos en los que estaba en Seirin, en la secundaria/preparatoria... Los tiempos en los que jugaba en la cancha con sus amigos, la felicidad de ganar y las tristezas de perder; pero acompañadas de esperanza para poder vencer a la siguiente.

Recordó sus comienzos en el basket en aquella escuela. Bueno, sabía basket desde pequeño ya que Himuro le había enseñado. Pero recordar su primer partido contra La Generación Milagrosa, en el cual vencieron a Kise(_Kaijo_) le trajo cierta felicidad, ya que los miembros de KNS eran considerados "monstruos" del basket.

Futuramente a Midorima(_Shutoku_), el cual fue un poco más complicado y se notaba que a medida que iban derrotándolos eran cada vez más fuertes.

Lastimosamente los derrotó Aomine(_Töö_) y por eso quedaron fuera de la Inter High.

Luego tuvieron la oportunidad de jugar para ingresar a la Winter Cup. Recordar el doloroso partido contra Makoto (_Kirisaki Dai'ichi_) le provocaba dolor en el cuerpo...

Vencer a Aomine en la Winter Cup y "eliminarlos" de esta por tan poco fue tan... ¿emotivo? ¿alegre? Habían vencido a uno de los equipos más fuertes.

Y luego contra Murasakibara y Tatsuya (_Yosen_). Ese fue uno de los mejores juegos. La presión que se sentía por estar rodeador de tipos de más de dos metros era increíble y el hecho de haber ganado por apenas un punto traía cierta adrenalina.

Futura mente más partidos. Ver a Kise nuevamente con su habilidad mejorada al cien por ciento fue increíble. Parecía invencible.

Pero no hubo mayor presión que en el partido contra Akashi y los restantes tres _"reyes sin corona"_, sin omitir al chico "fantasma" que sabía a la perfección las habilidades de Kuroko (_Rakuzan_). El "Ojo del Emperador" de Akashi si había sido un sacrificio, ya no tenían estrategias contra ese equipo, básicamente ya habían usado todas sus mejores jugadas. El perder no fue doloroso, todo lo contrario. Se sintió bien el jugar con tus compañeros, porque después de todo...

_**Eran un equipo juntos**_. Y lo más importante, _eran amigos_. Jugaron todos juntos, y dieron lo mejor de cada uno.

Sin dudarlo, fue uno de los mejores partidos que jugó en su vida. Y no guardaba rencor alguno hacia los jugadores de Rakuzan, les agradecía por haberles dado uno de los mejores juegos.

Kagami continuó pensando y recordando bello y tristes momentos en la época en la que jugó basket con sus amigos, los extrañaba, pero pronto se verían de nuevo.

Sin querer se quedó dormido, olvidándose por completo de los niños...

Mala idea.

…

-¡Me a-bu-rro!- Se quejó Yuka mientras se estiraba totalmente en el alfombrado de la sala. Hace diez minutos esperaba a su tío Bakagami para jugar y no llegaba más. Lo primero que se le cruzó fue que tal vez el mayor se haya entretenido con su hermana menor y no le preste atención a ella.

-Ya te dije que eso no puede ser. A ese chico le da lo mismo tú o tu estúpida hermana.- Le repitió Hannah sin apartar la vista de su libro. Ya había oído quejarse a la morena por lo mismo como quince veces y la estaba hartando. ¿Acaso no podía leer tranquila en esa casa?

-Juguemos a algo.- Propuso Fuuma mientras se levantaba del sofá dando un salto y luego jaló la mano de su gemelo para hacer que se levante también, el cual tropezó un poco pero el mayor lo sostuvo y le quitó la paleta de la boca para luego metersela el en la boca.

Ah, sí, sólo porque era el mayor debía obedecerle, ¿no? Eso de que su hermano se tome muy a pecho el hecho de "Yo: mayor, Y tú: menor" lo estaba hartando, y lo hartaba feo.

-¿Tienes ideas?- Preguntó Yuka mientras lo miraba sentada desde el suelo y cruzaba sus piernas. No había mucha cosa que puedan hacer allí, y dudaba que haya algún juego de mesa o algo para entretenerse. Y si lo había, no tenían ni idea donde pueden estar; tal vez en el piso de arriba... Pero esas escaleras se veían peligrosas.

-¡Sí!- Dijo animado mientras empujaba a su hermano y tocaba su hombro para luego salir corriendo.- ¡Noa, tú la traes!-

Yuka rió y salió corriendo junto al otro. Hannah simplemente se quedó sentada en el sofá leyendo; no le gustaba corretear por ahí como idiota, si tenía que correr prefería hacerlo para el basket, como le habían y están enseñando sus padres.

-No es justo...- Se quejó el pelimorado mientras suspiraba. Pensó en su primera opción, que era tocar a la pelinegra que estaba sentada; pero ella lo miró de tal forma que ni ganas de acercarse le dieron. Resignado, corrió en busca de los demás.

…

-Yo me escondo en aquel mueble y tú detrás de la puerta, ¿vale?- Dijo Fuuma mientras le señalaba rápido donde esconderse. La morena asintió y fue a esconderse detrás de la puerta de la cocina mientras el mayor se metía dentro de un aparador bajo.

-¿Hola?- Dijo Noa mientras entraba a la cocina. Parecía no haber nadie.

En el momento en que se agachó para ver debajo de la mesa, Yuka salió de su escondite y salió de la cocina dando una sonora risotada para llamar su atención. El pelimorado menor corrió en busca de ella, saliendo de la habitación también.

El gemelo mayor que estaba escondido salió de su escondite y soltó una risilla mientras iba hacia el comedor; una de las habitaciones más espaciosas y donde había cantidad de muebles y cajas para esconderse.

…

-¡Auch!- Se quejó la pelinegra cuando un par de niños pasaron saltando y corriendo por el sofá donde estaba sentada, prácticamente aplastándola.- ¡Hey!- Cerró su libro y lo tiró por ahí mientras salía a correr a los demás.

Era un buen momento para demostrar lo cuando rápida podía ser. Y también lo rápido que podía desatar su ira y odio hacia los demás.

En cuestión de segundos alcanzó a Noa que hasta hace poco estaba a metros de ella, se abalanzó sobre el chico para tirarlo al suelo boca abajo y posicionarse sobre su espalda mientras sostenía los blancos brazos del mayor contra su espalda.

-¡Disculpate!- Ordenó con tono superior mientras forzaba el agarre, haciendo que el pelimorado suelte un pequeño quejido.- ¡Hazlo!-

Hannah no era una niña tierna, pero si tranquila. A no ser que la jodan, ahí sí se volvía agresiva como Makoto, pero no por satisfacción; parecía ser un problema el hecho de ser tan agresiva siendo tan pequeña. Pero bueno...

-¡Lo siento, lo siento!- Respondió quejándose Noa. Al instante la pequeña lo soltó y fue en busca de la hija del "mayor enemigo" de su madre.

Miró directamente los ojos del niño que ahora se encontraba sentado en el suelo, en forma de decirle que donde se había ido esa niñita que ahora le tiene mucho odio; y que lo diga ahora. El mayor se hizo un poco hacia atrás y le señaló hacia el comedor, probablemente ese era el lugar donde había ido a esconderse la morena.

Le dirigió al mayor una leve sonrisa adorable y tierna y luego salió corriendo hacia la siguiente habitación. Noa se quedó con cara de "WTF". ¿Qué carajos le pasaba a esa niña? Era una bipolar seguro.

Se acarició los brazos para eliminar posibles marcas rojas que les haya provocado el agarre de la pelinegra y caminó tranquilamente hasta el comedor. Desde antes de llegar pudo divisar muchas cajas y cosas sin acomodar.

Le llamó mucho la atención una caja bastante grande. De los bordes podía verse madera blanca en forma de reja, o barrotes de celda. Se asomó poniéndose en puntitas de pie y notó que era una cuna para bebé color blanca.

Al costado, en una mesita de noche baja (también color blanca) había una caja abierta, llena de ropa.

-¿Y esto...?- Tomó con sus manitas lo que parecía ser una camiseta deportiva. Para basket, mejor dicho. La apoyó contra su pecho. Era bastante (demasiado) pequeña como para el.

Nuevamente algo escrito en rojo en aquella pequeña camiseta le llamó la atención.

-Se...- Intentó pronunciar con algo de dificultad ya que, sí, sabía leer, pero no a la perfección, las letras en mayúsculas acompañas del número DIEZ debajo.- Sei... ¡Seirin!-

Volvió a dejar la camiseta en su lugar para disimular que nada pasó pero...

OH. OH POR DIOS.

Ese peluche... Ese hermoso oso de peluche de color blanco y bien afelpado llamó totalmente su atención.

En casa tenía muchos, pero NO ese.

-Lo quiero.- Balbuceó mientras se acercaba al mueble donde estaba el tan preciado objeto.

Bastante fuera de su alcance. La caja donde se encontraba ese tan codiciado muñeco de felpa estaba a lo alto de un librero. ¿Cuanto medía si mismo? ¿Un metro treinta aproximadamente? No hacía si quiera competencia con aquel mueble de... ¿Dos metros?

¿Ves? Ni con el brazo extendido llegaría.

Una risotada lo sacó de su trance y posesión por aquel muñeco.

¿Esa era Hannah?...

Al carajo con todos. Tomaría el muñeco es iría a ver que pasó.

Trepó rápidamente el mueble, usando los separadores como escalones hasta arriba. El balanceo de este no lo hacia confiar mucho y debía tener cuidado. Estiró su brazo, ya faltaba poco, podía sentir en sus dedos la suave tela del muñeco.

Giró su vista al costado.

¿Por qué todo se estaba girando? ¿Se habría acabo la gravedad siquiera y ahora todo flotaba y daba vueltas?

Llevó su vista hacia abajo y se dio cuenta que era todo lo contrario. El mueble había perdido el equilibrio y ahora estaba cayendo. Mierda.

Se soltó y alejó a tiempo de la "zona en destrucción" con su suave y mullido trofeo en brazos. Lo único que hizo fue mirar el desastre provocado, alzar los hombros como si no hubiese pasado nada e irse silbando, o amagando a eso... Después de todo, podría echarle la culpa a los demás, como hace su hermano todo el tiempo.

…

Puedo oír a la lejanía un gran estruendo, casi podría jurar que hizo temblar el suelo. Pero estaba demasiado dormido como para darse cuenta que sucedía exactamente; así que simplemente se removió en su lugar, abrazando más contra su pecho al pequeño Midorima.

-Mmmn...- Se quejó Kagami, haciendo caras raras entre sueños.- … Empiezo la dieta el lunes...-Balbuceó y continuó durmiendo como si nada hubiese pasado.

Pero si no estaba gordo. Eran músculos. Puede que no se cuide con las comidas y eso, pero hasta ahora no perdió su figura perfecta. Así que...

¿A quién le importa?

Por suerte los pequeños no se despertaron por el ruido. A no ser que haya sido uno de esos sueños raros y locos donde oyes y te pasan cosas que en la realidad no pasan. Pero bueno.

…

-Pffft... ¡Basta, basta!- Decía entre risas la pelinegra.- No puedo respirar, jajaja. ¡Basta, jaja!-Continuó mientras con una mano se sostenía el estomago y con la otra trataba de alejar a sus "agresores" al mismo tiempo que se retorcía en el suelo.

¡Estaba riendo! Este momento es digno de ser grabado. Ya que a esa niña nunca se la había visto sonreír, y mucho menos reírse así.

En el momento en que cruzó la puerta que daba al comedor fue interceptada por dos pequeños vándalos que, apenas a vieron, la agarraron distraída y la tiraron al suelo comenzando a hacerle cosquillas al instante.

Al principio Hannah se resistió en incluso dijo varias palabrotas al estilo "¿Con esa boquita dices mamá?" Pero terminó cediendo a los pocos segundos.

Su panzita y los costados eran los lugares más sensibles, y también los primeros en ser interceptados.

-Jejeje...- Se reía Yuka con algo de malicia viendo como la mayor intentaba sacárselos de encima a manotazos que apenas y tenían fuerza. Fuuma, por su lado, reía junto a la morena, ya que de vez en cuando la otra alcanzaba a pelliscarle el abdomen o los brazos.

Un fuerte estruendo los hizo parar en seco. Rápidamente Hannah se sentó en el suelo, alejando a los demás y respirando agitado por la cargosada anterior, dirigió su vista al igual que los contrarios al lugar de donde parece ser que se produjo el ruido.

-Allí...- Murmuró Yuka, con voz suave y lenta.- … ¿Allá no había una de esas cosas para poner libros?...-

Los demás asintieron mientras se ponían de pie.

Eso no olía bien... Nada, nada bien.

**-.-**

**Espero que les haya gustado, _LAMENTO MUCHÍSIMO LA DEMORA. _**

**El link de mi dA lo dejaré en mi perfil de FF, pero _AÚN NO HICE_ ningún dibujo respecto al fic, tengo clases hasta tarde y no puedo ni respirar, perdón. uvu Todo los que hay en esa cuenta son viejos (aprox. xD)**

**Bien, les dejo los significados de los nombres:**

**Ryu: **significado abstracto. Fuerte como un dragón.

**Ren: **Flor de loto. (unisex)

**Ai: **amor, sentimiento.

**Mika: **Mi de "mei" (belleza) y Ka de "kashikoi" (listo, excelente) Significado: belleza y excelencia.

**¡VOTEMOS! : ****ELIJAN EL NOMBRE QUE MÁS LES GUSTE, SÓLO PUEDEN ELEGIR UNO DE NIÑO Y UNO DE NIÑA. **

**SÓLO PUEDE "GANAR" UNO DE CADA UNO. **

**Yo decidiré el sexo del bebé de Makocchi, y el nombre lo votarán ustedes. El sexo es sorpresa al igual que el nombre "ganador" : B**

**Tiempo límite****: hasta el próximo capítulo xD**

**Hicieron un par de preguntas importantes en comentarios, y las responderé:**

**Annie Thompson: **Hiciste una buena pregunta. Pero yo la referiría más a _"¿con quien están todos los ex-compañeros de Kagami y Kuroko?" _Aparecerán algunos OC que no se los dejarán muy fácil a ninguna de nuestras parejas xD. Lo siento, pero no todo será color de rosa o celeste pastel con colonia a bebé en este fic uvu.

**Ederia-fan-forever:** Aquí tienes a tu setsi mami Akashi xD. No me gusta emparejarlo con nadie que no sea Reo, lo siento. Respeto las demás parejas, pero las de este fic están basados en mis gustos (sobre todo porque hay pocos fics/fanarts de las que me gustan uvu) Y Nijimura por ahora está todito pa' ti ; D (?).

_**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS Y FAVS/FOLLOWS. LOS AMO ; A ;**_

**¡Hasta la próxima! (Intentaré actualizar pronto, en serio)**


	4. Familia Feliz

**Perdón por no actualizar en tanto tiempo – _llora_ - **

**Also... ¿VIERON LA TERCERA TEMPORADA? NGHHHH.**

**Yo termine el manga xD Pero no voy a poner spoilers en el fic, ya que tenía una idea original y voy a seguirla. _NO_ voy a poner ni a Nijimura ni a Haizaki, ustedes pueden imaginarse su vida ya – _yaranaika_ – Okno. Bueno, ¡disfruten el cap y muchas gracias por los favs y reviews, me motivan a seguir escribiendo!**

**Otra cosa, SI VOY A PONER _AKAFURI _ASDF. En todo este tiempo me volví una super fan de esa pareja, así que why not. Anque también me gusta mucho el _AkaReo_, igual, va a haber una historia detrás de todo. * _wink wonk_ ***

**Perdonen faltas ortográficas de antemano. Kuroko no Basket ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si fuese mía sería una gran orgía, coff. **

_**ADV: FUTURO LEMON/ M-PREG /YURI – YAOI/ AU Y OCC.**_

–-

Todos los niños corrieron de nuevo a la sala para no ser descubiertos por su cuidador. Pasaron un par de minutos en los que los niños se hicieron los dormidos para evitar cualquier tipo de acusación; pero el mayor no bajó en ningún momento.

-¿No se habrá dado cuenta?- Preguntó Yuka, mientras salia de debajo de la mesa ratona que había en el living. Mantenía su mirada en todos lados, esperando cualquier tipo de señal proveniente del mayor para volver a su lugar.

-Es obvio que no, tonta.- Respondió Hannah mientras se levantaba y se sentaba en el sillón, buscando con la mirada el libro que estaba leyendo antes.

-¿Y por qué te escondiste también?- Le respondió de forma burlona la morena.

-¡Porque no iba a dejar que me echen la culpa a mi sola!- Le respondió alzando la voz, algo molesta.- … Todos piensan que yo soy la mala de todo y por eso lo hacen...-Dijo en voz baja mientras se achicaba en su lugar y bajaba la mirada.

Yuka se sintió mal por dentro; tenía que dejar esas actitudes impulsivas de su padre. De alguna forma u otra terminaba dañando a los demás. Incluso a sus amigos.

No es que las hija de Kise y la hija de Makoto se lleven bien. Desde pequeñas las habían criado para odiarse las unas a las otras, pero en sus genes no estaba eso. Ni Kise ni Aomine eran ese tipo de personas, Hanamiya tampoco lo era; ellas podían ver eso. Entonces, ¿para qué llevarse mal entre ellas? Yuka se acercó a Hannah y se sentó a su lado, dejó caer su cabezita en el hombro de la morocha.

Era una forma de abrazo al parecer, ya que la otra se mantenía pegada a su lugar. A Hannah no le molestó para nada ese gesto, todo lo contrario, le gustaba. Sus padres eran muy cariñosos con ella, y para ella no había nadie mejor que mamá; pero desde que Makoto estaba esperando un bebé estaba más alejado de ella e incluso a veces la ignoraba (quería creer que no era a propósito) y Teppei era quien estaba más encima de ella siempre, y no les molestaba tampoco, pero mamá era mamá y Hannah sólo quería cariño de "ella".

Suspiró y posó su cabezita sobre la de la Yuka mientras cerraba los ojitos. A los pocos minutos ambas cayeron dormidas.

Fuuma soltó una pequeña risa desde el suelo, en donde estaba sentado al lado de su hermano. Noa bostezó y sin importarle nada se dejó caer al suelo, cayendo su cabeza con suerte sobre una almohada que probablemente haya sido alguna de las que voló hace varios minutos atrás. Se durmió al instante.

El gemelo Murasakibara mayor se dio cuenta que era el único despierto, y no tenía ganas de hacer bromas a los demás, aprovechando que dormían. Si no tenía a su hermano o a su papá con él en esos momentos no era divertido. Se levantó y subió la escalera lentamente y con cuidado.

Divisó el cuarto de Kagami ya que era el único con la puerta abierta, entró. Pudo ver a su niñero, a su hermana pequeña y a los demás "bebés" durmiendo en la enorme cama matrimonial. Se subió a la cama y se recostó al lado de Yue, rodeándola con un brazo para caer dormido a los pocos minutos.

–-

Kagami se despertó al sentir algo en su cara. Uno de los piecitos de Jun había interrumpido su sueño. Se levantó moviendo con cuidado al bebé y se dio cuenta que había alguien de más allí; no le importó y volvió a tapar a los niños con la manta.

Se estiró y sintió como todos los huesos de su espalda tronaron. El frío le congelaba el cuerpo, tomó del armario un buzo color rojo/bordo y una manta, tal vez los otros niños tengan frío.

¿Los otros niños? ¡Mierda, había dejado a los demás niños solos por...

Miró el rojos, ya eran casi las diez de la noche.

… CINCO HORAS?

Bajó corriendo las escaleras y vio a los "mayores" durmiendo, suspiró. Alzó a Noa y lo recostó junto a las niñas en el sofá; luego tapó a los tres con la manta y los rodeó con almohadas para que no se caigan y no tengan frío.

Se quedó mirándolos un rato, así podrían ser sus hijos. Sacudió la cabeza, no era hora de pensar en eso.

Se dirigió a la cocina para hacer la cena, una GRAN cena. Se quedó estupefacto ante la vista.

-Me quiero volver chango...- Dijo alzando la voz de a poco sin importarle lo demás.- ¿¡QUÉ PASÓ CON MI CASA!?

–-

Himuro salió rápidamente de la habitación con la excusa de ir al baño. Takao lo vio y notó algo desesperado.

-Himu-chan, ¿qué pasó?- Se acercó al moreno embarazado, el cual primero se recargó en la pared y luego lo tomó por los hombros. Takao se asustó un poco.

-¡Llamen YA a Teppei!-

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?- Dijo algo alterado y asustado por la reaccion de su amigo.

-Porque si Makoto se entera que está a punto de parir y no está la persona a la que tiene que matar aquí, nos va a matar a nosotros. Así que, belleza, llámalo.-

Takao se le quedó mirando unos segundos. La mirada de Himuro era de "llámalo o te mato".

-No tengo saldo en el celular...- Dijo con miedo y un hilo de voz. Himuro volvió a la normalidad y suspiró llevándose una mano a la frente, el no había traído el celular. Llevó la vista a donde debían estar sus amigos, solamente estaba Kise.

Takao se acercó rápidamente al rubio que estaba leyendo una revista de moda, o más bien despreciándola, para pedirle el móvil.

-Kise...- El rubio lo interrumpió.

-¿Puedes creer lo que es la moda de ahora, Takaochi?- Dijo poniendo la revista frente del rostro del moreno.- ¡Yo no podría vestir a mis hijas así, por Dios!-

-Kise, cállate. Dame tu móvil.- Lo evadió, tomando la revista y lanzándola por algún lugar.

-¿Para qué?-

-¿Te gustaría acompañar a Makoto mientras da a luz? ¿No? Bueno, dame el móvil o por lo menos haznos el favor de llamar a Teppei.- Dijo con ironía al principio y casi rogando al final el moreno.

-Eh...- Kise no sabía que decir, se limitó a fruncir un poco el ceño.- No tengo el número de Teppei, Kurokochi tal vez lo tenga.-

-¿Y donde está...?-

-En el baño.- Respondió tomando otra revista intentando distraerse, suspiró y la lanzó por algún lado.- ¡Hace media hora que Kurokochi está en el baño!- Dijo desesperado, Kuroko no era de esas personas que se toman la vida en el baño como Aomine. Kise se levantó y corrió al baño. Takao volvió con Himuro.

-Bueno, ¿podemos esperar unos minutos para llamarlo, no?- Le dijo al moreno del lunar.

-¿Llamar a quién?- Dijo Makoto desde atrás de los otros dos morenos, haciendo que se sobresalten.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos antes de darse vuelta para inventarle una escusa al otro. A Himuro no se le podría haber ocurrido mejor idea que llamar a alguien que pasaba casualmente por ahí. Y era justo una persona con la que ni siquiera se llevaba bien.

-Eh... ¡Oh mira! ¿No es Akashi?- Dijo rápidamente mientras estiraba un brazo para llamar la atención del pelirrojo que en seguida lo notó y se acercó. Takao no lo quería cerca, por Dios, ¿por qué de todos los días y todos los hospitales tenía que estar ahí y justo ahora?

-¿Qué hacías por aquí, Sei?-

-No me llames así, Kazunari. No nos tenemos tanta confianza.- Takao frunció el ceño y giró la vista. -Traje a mi hija al pediatra, como pueden ver.- Una niña de cabellos negros se asomó detrás del pelirrojo, sostenía un pequeño trozo de algodón en su brazo izquierdo y mantenía una mirada seria e intimidante como la de Akashi, incluso tenía ojos heterocromáticos (dorado y rojo) como el mayor.

La niña estaba vestida como una princesa, digna de ser un Akashi, pero no era el estilo de ropa formal que usualmente suele usar su "mamá". La niña vestía un vestido abrigado sin mangas y varias capas de volados desde la cintura hasta las rodillas en color rosa/rojo muy suave, debajo tenía una camiseta con cuello redondo y de mangas larga color blanca y medias de lana para el frío largas también blancas; con sandalias de plataforma en negro que llevaban una pequeña flor en la punta color roja. Parecía una pequeña modelo igual que las hijas de Kise.

Akashi acomodó su saco y en el de su hija en sus brazos y bajó una mano para acariciar el lacio y fino cabello negro de su pequeña.

-¿Cómo se llama?- Se atrevió a preguntar Himuro.

-Ai.- Respondió Akashi volviendo su mirada a la pequeña.

Ai Mibuchi. Siete años recién cumplidos. Cabello negro largo hasta por debajo de los hombros, con un flequillo bien corto al frente, rebajado en capas hasta la nuca y luego liso. Piel blanca, ojos heterocromáticos en color dorado y rojo/cereza como los de Akashi y pestañas negras extra largas. Parecía tener maquillaje encima, pero era toda natural, además de que por su edad los cosméticos le pueden dañar la piel. Su expresión era seria y sus ojos parecían desinteresados.

Se acercó a Himuro dando un paso hacia adelante, flexionó su brazo para mantener el algodón y extendió el otro hacía el mayor.

-¡Me llamo Ai!- Dijo con una expresión totalmente seria pero con toda la buena intención de presentarse ella misma. Parecía ser desvergonzada.

-Soy Himuro Tatsuya, pero puedes decirme Tatsu si gustas.- Dijo esbozado una leve sonrisa mientras tomaba la mano de la niña.

Mientras tanto, Takao y Akashi se dedicaban a mirarse como si se fuesen a golpear en ese mismo momento. Makoto solamente se dedicó a mirar las dos escenas de reojo.

-Hace mucho que no se sabía nada de ti.- Volvió a hablar Himuro con Akashi. Al parecer era con el que más afinidad tenía.

-Estaba de viaje con mi esposo durante estos años, nos fuimos justo después de que ella nació. Fue un gran problema.- A Ai pareció molestarle esa frase, y miró a su "madre" con el ceño fruncido y una mirada amenazante. Akashi le devolvió la mirada, la niña no se dejaba vencer.

"Entre Akashis se entienden..." Pensó Makoto, cansado de todo el teatro y volvió a su habitación, hacía frío en el pasillo.

-¡Ah! También está Kise-chan, creo que está con Kuro-chan en el baño.- Mencionó Takao. Akashi afiló su mirada, quería a Kise, demasiado, hace casi diez años habían tenido una "historia" pero aún así se seguían hablando y llevando bien. A Kuroko también lo quería, pero más como un hermano.

-¿En el baño?- Recalcó en forma de pregunta el pelirrojo.

-Parece que Kuroko se sentía mal o algo y llevaba tiempo en el baño, así que Kise fue a buscarlo.- Aclaró Himuro.

-¡Ah!- Exclamó Ai, haciendo que todos la miren.- ¡Yo conozco a Kise! Yuka es mi mejor amiga.-

-Ah... Es verdad...-Dijo Akashi.- Reo es el diseñador de Kise, también hace indumentaria para niños, y sus hijas junto con Ai son modelos de la misma.-

"De lo que uno se entera..." pensó Himuro.

Ninguno de los dos morenos sabían que Kise y Akashi se seguían viendo, o por lo menos cada tanto.

¿Acaso Kise y Akashi engañaban a sus respectivas parejas? No, Akashi no era ese tipo de persona. Y Kise se babeaba todo por Aomine... Entonces...

Sólo había una razón por la que Akashi y Kise se reúnan a espaldas de todos y es que...

-¿¡Kise está embarazado!?- Exclamó Takao, sorprendido.

Himuro se golpeó la frente con una mano y Akashi suspiró.

El moreno del lugar le dio un codazo al otro, para que se calme.

-¡Claro que no, imbécil!- Se inclinó un poco hacia un Takao que se abrazaba adolorido.- Akashi es contador y maneja las gastos de la escuela de modelos de Kise.-

Ai alzó los brazos hacia Himuro, este la cargó en sus brazos y la niña rápidamente se abrazó a su cuello. Al parecer era muy consentida y agarraba confianza rápido.

-¿Quiere ir a ver a Kise?- Propuso Himuro a la niña. Ella sólo asintió y pidió permiso a Akashi con la mirada, suspiró en forma de aprobación.

Una vez que el moreno mayor y su hija se fueron, Akashi tomó a Takao por el cuello de la camisa, medían casi lo mismo así que no tenían problemas con la altura.

-No sé que clase de resentimiento me tienes, Kazunari. Pero advierto que la cortes, porque se que esto es de hace casi diez años. ¿Qué te cuesta superarlo? Ya tienes una vida, no molestes.- Lo soltó y fue detrás de Himuro, sin decir nada más.

Takao frunció el ceño y se pasó la manos por la ropa, como limpiándose.

"Maldito..."- Pensó mientras suspiraba e iba detrás de su amigo también.

–-

-Kurokochi.- Llamó Kise una vez que entró al baño, vio a Kuroko lavándose las manos el cual lo miró apenas lo escuchó.- ¿Estás bien?-

-Sí, ¿por qué no?-

-Tardabas mucho...- Kise lo miró serio, como sospechando.- ¿Hay algo que escondas, tal vez?

Kuroko alzó una ceja, de que carajo le estaba hablando. Kise si que era todo una drama queen.

-No, Kise-kun. ¿Qué tendría que esconder?- Respondió el peli celeste de forma seria. Kise suspiró y se quedaron hablando de cosas triviales hasta que recordó que había que llamar a Teppei. Kuroko lo llamó sin quejarse y de paso le pidió que pase por Kagami y los niños y que los traigan.

A la salida del baño se encontraron con los demás.

-¿Dejaron a Makoto solo?- Preguntó Kuroko.

-Sí, bueno, había una enfermera que llegó al rato... ¿Por qué?- Respondió Himuro.

-Si vamos ahora tal vez la pobre chica siga con vida.- Respondió el peli celeste.

Todos se miraron entre si. Eso no era bueno.

–-

-No te imaginas como dejaron la casa, enserio, Kiyoshi... Son un desastre.- Se quejó Kagami por décima vez en los diez minutos de viaje.

Teppei lo había llamado avisando que iba a pasar a buscarlo para llevarlo al hospital y que aliste a los niños.

Jun iba en brazos de Kagami, durmiendo. Hannah iba sentada en las piernas de su papá, sin hablar y solamente mirando al frente. Los demás iban atrás, Miki y Yue en sus sillas para auto y Yuka y los gemelos iban jugando y haciéndose bromas detrás.

-¿Y qué hay con eso? Son niños, solamente quieren jugar.- Dijo Teppei mientras paraba en un semáforo en rojo.

-Lo dices porque a ti te tocó una tranquila y no aquellos desastres.-

-Por lo menos agradece que no son tuyos.- Volvió a conducir.

-Ojalá que no sean así...- Suspiró Kagami, mientras pensaba como decirle a Kuroko el desastre que habían hecho en su casa.

No, pensaba en como hacer que Kuroko le crea que eso lo hicieron los niños.

–-

Cuando los chicos llegaron vieron como la joven enfermera que cuidaba de Makoto salía corriendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ella y temblaba.

-¡Lo siento! ¡Ya no quiero trabajar más aquí!- Fue lo que dijo antes de irse.

Entre todos tomaron a Himuro y lo metieron dentro de la habitación. Makoto estaba respirando agitado pero mantenía el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué le hiciste?-

-¿Yo? Nada, no sé que le pasó.- Se hizo el desentendido pero a mitad de ello se llevó una mano al vientre soltando un quejido. Himuro se acercó y le pasó un brazo por la espalda, masajeándole mientras llamaba a los demás diciendo que llamen a un doctor.

Esta vez Makoto no se quejó, ya no podía aguantar más el dolor así que le daba lo mismo, solamente quería que nazca y estar tranquilo.

–-

A los pocos minutos llegaron Kagami y Teppei con una bandada de niños que correteaban de aquí por allá.

La enfermera ni siquiera les había dado el permiso de pasar cuando todos los niños ya se habían metido al pasillo. Kagami los corrió por los tres pisos por los que debían subir. Detrás de el e igual de agitado llegó Teppei.

Yuka y Miki se le tiraron encima a Kise, casi matándolo con el fuerte abrazo que le dieron. Yuka enseguida de acercó a Ai que estaba a upa de su mamá. Takao cargó a Jun que dormía y se pegó a su pecho que le daba calor. Himuro cargó a su bebé y abrazó a sus gemelos, los había extrañado.

Kagami se tiró a una asiento al lado de Kuroko que leía una revista tranquilo. Teppei saludó a los demás, sorprendiéndose de ver allí a Akashi.

Había oído por algún lugar que se estaba separando/divorciando pero parecía que no estaba muy ocupado con eso.

-Llegan un poco tarde.- Murmuró Kuroko sin levantar la vista de su revista.

-¿Cómo que tarde?-Se asustó Teppei que ahora tenía a Hannah en sus brazos.- ¿Ya nació?-

La niña se interesó al escuchar la frase. Himuro asintió y le hizo un gesto de que pasen a la habitación del moreno. Teppei tragó seco y miró a su hija, que tenía un brillo de emoción en los ojos. Sin darle más vueltas entró en silencio a la habitación.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, y había mucho silencio. Se acercaron a la camilla y vio perfectamente a Makoto durmiendo tranquilamente.

Por lo menos no intentaría matarlo esa vez. Entre los brazos del pelinegro había un bultito que se movía levemente, por la oscuridad no pudo divisar el color de la manta. Dejó a Hannah sentada el borde de la cama. La niña se dedicó a mover un poco a su madre para despertala. Makoto entre abrió los ojos y sonrió al ver a Teppei con el bebé en brazos.

El castaño se sentó el borde de la cama, mostrándole a Hannah a su nuevo hermanito mientras Makoto se sentaba con cuidado igual en la camilla.

El bebé tenía los ojos abiertos, eran aún de color gris pero se notaba el toque color ámbar que tenían de los ojos de Hanamiya y estaban adornados por largas pestañas, en su cabezita había escaso cabello color negro y mantenía sus manitos en forma de puños contra su pecho.

-Es una niña.- Le dijo Makoto mientras encendía la lámpara de la mesa al lado de la camilla, dejando notar la manta color rosa que cubría al bebé.- ¿Cómo la vas a llamar?- Ahora el pelinegro rodeó a su hija mayor con sus brazos, apoyando su mentón en el hombro de esta, que miraba encantada a su hermanita.

-Que lo elija Hannah, a ella le gusta mucho un nombre en especial.- Respondió Teppei mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla a su esposo y le daba el bebé a su Hannah para que lo cargue. La morena sonrió de lo más feliz mientras acariciaba una de las manitos de su hermanita.

-¡Mika!- Dijo sin dudar y totalmente decidida.

Ya eran una hermosa familia de cuatro, y quien sabe... Tal vez más en el futuro.

–-

**Perdón por ese final re ugh. El próximo cap va a ser mejor, lo juro.**

**Me quedo sin batería en la net, así que adiós!**

**Gracias por leer.**


	5. Sorpresa PT1

**Okay. Vengo a actualizar (?)**

**¿Como estuvieron? :3 Espero que este cap les guste, no tengo mucha inspiración y mi tiempo libre es escaso. **

**¡Por cierto, mis niñas (y niños, si es que hay chicos que lean esto xD)! Recuérdenme hacer dibujos de las familias :c No me olvido a propósito pero ando con la cabeza por todos lados xD. ¡Son mi regalo atrasado de las fiestas para ustedes! XD En esta semana pondré un link de DeviantART nuevo en mi perfil, por si gustan verlos. **

**¡Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y los favs, me hacen muy feliz!**

**Este cap va dedicado a todos los que leen este fic, porque se que esperaron esto por mucho tiempo. Sobretodo mi querida Sole, que sigue el fic desde siempre y siempre me deja un review :3 ¡Espero que te guste, linda!**

**Ya saben las advertencias y eso, así que ya no pienso ponerlos más xD. **

**¡Disfruten!**

–-

Ya era casi de madrugada cuando todos empezaron a retirarse del hospital. Las temperaturas estaban por el suelo y el aire del hospital no ayudaba mucho; menos para los niños pequeños.

Los primeros en irse fueron Atsushi y Himuro, ya que el grandote no paraba de quejarse de que sus hijos le pesaban en brazos y que también estaba cansado y con frío. Himuro no iba a negarle lo mismo, le dolía mucho la espalda y su bebé en brazos tampoco le ayudaba mucho. Se despieron de todos y se fueron.

Los siguientes en irse fueron Aomine y Kise, las niñas estaban muy pesadas y encimeras con Kise, lo que significaba que tenían sueño y "requerían de mamá" para dormir. Aomine, ya cansado, las cargó y con un gesto se despidió siendo seguido por Kise que saludó con rapidez y fue detrás de su esposo y sus hijas.

Les siguieron Takao y Midorima, eran casi las dos de la madrugada y el peliverde tenía trabajo temprano, al igual que el pelinegro tenía universidad. Le aseguraron a Kagami que le dejarían a su bebé por la mañana, cosa que respondió con un bufido. Se despidieron y se fueron con su bebé en brazos.

Akashi se quedó hablando cosas triviales con Kuroko hasta que su futuro ex-esposo le dijo que lo esperaba en la puerta principal del hospital, así que el pelirrojo cargó a su hija y se despidió con un gesto, para luego irse.

Ya solamente quedaban Kiyoshi y el matrimonio Kagami.

El castaño salió con total silencio de la habitación del pelinegro, con su hija mayor en brazos, la cual bostezaba abriendo enormemente la boca y recargándose en el pecho de su padre.

-Ya se durmió.- Dijo con un tono algo cansado.- Los doctores dijeron que podría pasar a buscarle por la tarde, ya que todo estaba bien.-

-Me alegro mucho, Kiyoshi-kun.- Felicitó Kuroko.

-Si quieren puedo llevarlos hasta su casa, después de todo no vinieron en su propio auto, ¿no?- Ofreció Kiyoshi con una sonrisa mientras pasaba a los brazos de Kuroko a su pequeña niña. La pareja asintió y los tres se encaminaron hasta al ascensor.

En le, Kagami se quedó viendo las caricias que le hacia Kuroko a la pequeña Hannah, se veía tan maternal incluso con una niña que ni siquiera tenía relación alguna con él. Por otro lado, Kuroko agradecía mentalmente que la niña no fuese pesada, podía sentir entre sus dedos el delgado cuerpo de la niña. Eso le preocupó un poco.

-Kiyoshi-kun.- Llamó la atención del mayor.- ¿Hannah come adecuadamente?-

Teppei se sorprendió un poco ante la pregunta y luego sonrió.

-Come más de lo que debería.- Dijo riendo.- No te preocupes por eso, es totalmente sana, solo que tiene el físico delgado de Makoto.-

Kuroko se sorprendió también, no sabía que Hanamiya fuese tan delgado. Bueno, tampoco es que se vaya fijando en la gente siempre. Con la repuesta del mayor se quedó más tranquilo y siguió acunando a la niña en brazos.

Una vez que llegaron a la planta baja, fueron directamente hacia el estacionamiento donde, al apenas salir, el frío los azotó de una forma extraordinaria. Se apresuraron a subir, más aún por la hora.

En el transcurso del viaje Kagami y Kiyoshi se mantuvieron hablando de cosas triviales, como la familia y el trabajo. Kuroko, que aún cargaba a la pequeña pelinegra, se mantenía atento sin meterse desde el asiento de atrás, para ver que su esposo no meta la pata en esos asuntos.

Una vez que llegaron, se despidieron y casi corrieron para entrar a la casa.

-¡Al fin!- Exclamó Kagami al entrar mientra se estiraba y luego subía la calefacción de la casa. Fue a la cocina ignorando el desastre que los niños habían provocado esa tarde y se hizo un café suave mientras hacía un te para Kuroko.

Mientras dejaba que el agua hierva, prendió la TV que tenían en una de las paredes de la cocina y le puso el volumen bajo, tenía sueño y los ruidos fuertes le taladraban la cabeza.

Pasaron cerca de diez minutos hasta que Kuroko apareció.

-Kagami-kun.- Lo llamó el menor, haciendo que se de vuelta y le preste atención. Se encontraba parado en la puerta de la cocina, ya con el pijama puesto. En sus manos tenía un pequeño objeto largo, que Kagami al principio no distinguió bien.

Eso era... ¿una prueba de embarazo? ¿Y marcaba positivo? Dos rayitas, eso era positivo ¿no?

Llevó su vista a Kuroko, que ahora esbozaba una pequeña curva como sonrisa tímida, de nuevo al test de embarazo, a Kuroko, al test, y así por varias veces hasta que cayó en cuenta de lo que trataba.

Kagami esbozó una enorme sonrisa que casi le llegaba a las orejas; Kuroko al ver su reacción sonrió también y dejó que Kagami corriera hacia el para abrazarlo.

-¡Vamos a ser padres, Kuroko!- Dijo Kagami mientras se negaba a despegarse a su amado. Luego bajó al peli celeste de sus brazos y se agachó hasta quedar a la altura de su cintura, apoyando la cabeza sobre el vientre aún plano.- ¿Qué crees que sea?

Kuroko se sonrojó por su acción pero no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento e incluso llegó a secarse algunas lágrimas.

-Eso es lo de menos, Kagami-kun.- Respondió mientras entrelazaba sus dedos en los suaves y ahora tibios cabellos del mayor.- Mientras esté sano no me importa si es niño o niña.-

-¿Y si son dos?- El pelirrojo se levantó y ahora rodeaba la cintura de su embarazado esposo.

-Pues... Diría que has hecho un buen trabajo, Kagami-kun.-

–-

Al día siguiente Kuroko decidió tomarse el día libre, obviamente tuvo que decirle a su jefa el porqué, la joven mujer lo saludó y lo elogió por diez minutos a través del teléfono, de paso dándole algunos consejos.

Ese día no hacía tanto frío como los demás, así que el peli celeste organizó una salida al mediodía con "las demás mamis" y de paso comprar los regalos de navidad. Oh, y darles la noticia también, ¿no?

Cerca de las once de la mañana empezarían a llegar los demás, excepto Takao que dijo que los vería en el bar de la Avenida Central de Tokyo para almorzar.

Eran las nueve de la mañana en punto, mientras Kagami se bañaba, Kuroko aprovechaba para limpiar el desastre que había en su living. No le creyó mucho la excusa a Kagami, pero al parecer el mayor no tenía nada mejor para decirle así que terminó por creerle.

-Kuroko, ¿sabes donde est- - No pudo terminar la frase porque vio a su esposo ordenando, a lo que rápidamente lo cargó en brazos e hizo que se sentara en el sofá.- ¡No! ¡No puedes hacer esfuerzos! Deja que yo lo ordeno.-

-Kagami-kun, cálmate, solo planeaba levantar algunas cajas. No es como si tuvieran cosas muy pesadas, de todas formas.

-No me importa, Kuroko. No harás esfuerzos durante nueve meses y punto.-

Kuroko hizo algo similar a un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. Tal vez eso del embarazo no estaba nada mal.

El menor se puso a ver la TV del living un rato mientras su esposo terminaba de ordenar y luego se disponía a hacer el desayuno. En ese tiempo, se puso a pensar en que momento habría quedado embarazado, hasta que recordó el día en que Kagami le dijo que había comprado la casa y salieron para celebrar. Bueno, el bebé era fruto de la celebración. Kuroko soltó una pequeña risa y se mantuvo con una pequeña sonrisa hasta que oyó el timbre y se dispuso a atender.

En la puerta estaba Midorima con cara de no haber dormido en toda la noche. Si él estaba así, no se quería imaginar a Takao; y eso que solamente tenían un hijo. La pregunta del millón cruzó su cabeza "¿Cómo estarían Himuro y Atsushi ahora?", un día de estos hiría a visitarlos de sorpresa para ver como se manejaban, nada de aviso. A ver si ellos ordenaban todo y aparentaban otra cosa...

Aunque dudaba mucho que Himuro fuese así. Pero igual, tenía ganas de verlos con todos los cabellos alborotados y con un desastre en casa, de seguro sería divertido ver a Atsushi haciendo milagros para que la bebé no llore o los niños no se porten mal.

-Me quedé dormido.- Dijo el peliverde mientras le pasaba en brazos a Jun que estaba totalmente despierto y vestía un traje abrigado de panda que lo hacía ver todo regordete.- Tiene un poco de fiebre, los remedios están en el bolso, dale tres gotas cada cuatro horas y un baño tibio si le sube la temperatura.-

-Si, buenos días, Midorima-kun.- Dijo Kuroko con algo de sarcasmo.- No te preocupes, le mandaré mensajes a Kagami a cada rato para que lo haga.- El mayor se acomodó los lentes.

-Lo pasaré a buscar en la noche, buenos días.- Se despidió y Kuroko se quedó viendo como subía con apuro a su auto y se iba.

Kuroko cerró la puerta y alzó al bebé alto, viendo los exactos rasgos de su padre. Un bebé hermoso sin duda, la gente en la calle no debería creerle a Takao que es su hijo, no porque sea feo, si no que el bebé no tiene ni un rasgo suyo más que el color de ojos.

Himuro y Takao (para Kuroko) son los chicos que a su parecer son lo más lindos, ambos tienen un toque femenino que les hace hermosos. Y bueno, Kise también, pero él ya tiene tanto maquillaje y presentación que duda de que todo sea _real _a veces. Luego está Akashi, que tiene belleza natural al igual que su esposo, y de esa (tenía que admitirlo) genial combinación salió una niña súper hermosa como lo era Ai.

Mantuvo acunado al bebé hasta que Kagami lo llamó a desayunar, le tendió a Jun y fue a tomar su desayuno. Espero a que Kagami duerma al pequeño Midorima y vuelva con el para desayunar juntos.

-¿Crees que es muy pronto para comprar las cosas?- Kuroko sonrió ante la pregunta.

Kagami hace dos días no quería saber nada acerca de niños, y ahora estaba planeando todo con lujo de detalle. Kuroko negó mientras tomaba té de su taza.

-Hoy iremos de compras con los demás y de paso pensé en comprar algunas cosas.- El menor llevó la vista hacia la ventana de la cocina que daba al patio.

-Podría poner un par de plantas y eso. Ya que me prohíbes hacer una cosa tan simple como levantar una caja.-

-¿Y que tal si te hace mal a ti o al bebé? No quiero problemas con eso, Kuroko.- Respondió haciendo un leve puchero. Kuroko sonrió.

-¿Qué tal si compro un perro? Extraño mucho a Número Dos.- Kagami casi escupe el café de su taza. Admitía que ver a Kuroko triste le entristecía también. Pero... Los perros y Kagami y no eran una buena convinacion.

-¿Y que pasa si el perro te empuja, te salta o algo? Podría ser peligroso también.- Kuroko agachó la vista por unos segundos.- Luego de que nazca tal vez.

El peli celeste estaba atontado, pero no iba a arruinarlo. Quería el hogar perfecto y lo tendría.

-Está bien.- Sonrió volviendo a tomar de su taza.

–-

Una vez que llegaron los demás, Himuro ofreció su casa hasta que sea la hora del almuerzo y tengan que ir hasta el centro de Tokyo.

Cabe destacar que todos los niños estaban resfriados o con fiebre por el frío al que se expusieron anoche.

Todos aceptaron y fueron a la casa del pelinegro, que por esas causalidades de la vida, era enfrente a la de Kagami. Dejaron al pelirrojo con seis niños totalmente enfermos, cada uno con una medicación y horario diferente. Era un casi un suicidio en vida para Kagami.

La casa de los Murasakibara era bastante grande, y no era de sorprender. Al entrar tenía conexión directa con el living y la cocina;además de un baño pequeño y una puerta francesa que daba al patio y dos ventanas enormes a los costados de la puerta principal. El living y la cocina estaban separados por dos escalones, el piso del living era alfombrado y el de la cocina era con loza. Todo decorado con detalles blancos, negros, grises y, obviamente, morados en varios tonos. Al una esquina del living había una escalera de madera que llevaba al piso de arriba. Cuatros habitaciones, la principal con baño propio y dos más mezcladas en el pasillo con las habitaciones; una para los gemelos, otra para la bebé y otra casi sin pintar para el futuro integrante.

Todos se sorprendieron. No había ni un juguete tirado, ni una mancha de suciedad, nada fuera de lugar. Era un palacio comparado con la casa de Midorima y Takao que era un desastre siempre.

-Himurocchi, a mi no me engañas, nos invitas porque has limpiado y quiere dar envidia.- Dijo Kise sentando en el enorme sofá de la sala.

-Claro que no, Kise. No limpio hace como dos semanas.- Todos se quedaron mirando a Himuro con cara de póker.

Sólo había una explicación para eso, y era que Himuro los tenía a todos cagando con la limpieza, sobretodo a su esposo.

-Eres una buena madre, Himurochi.- Dijo Kise con una sonrisa nerviosa, imitando a los demás.

Hubo un silencio algo incómodo, hasta que tocaron el timbre y todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio, Kise se levantó a atender, y para su desgracia era alguien a quien no quería ver.

Por lo menos, no ahora.

–**-**

**¡Perdón por dejarlo hasta aquí! Me caigo del sueño, mañana subiré la segunda parte de esto, lo prometo. **

**¡Besos y perdonen faltas ortográficas!**


	6. Sorpresa PT2

**Perdón, creo que me demoré un poco(?)**

**Okay, escribí este cap en una hora o menos creo, así que perdonen faltas ortográficas y eso;;**

**Gracias por los favs y reviews, again. Me hacen feliz;; *le corazones***

**MeliKsta: me leíste completamente la mente xD ¡Gracias por leer!**

**De antemano, vuelvo a agradecer por sus reviews y perdonen si no respondo algunos u.u**

**Ya saben las advertencias y que KNB no me pertenece blah blah. **

**¡Disfruten y perdón que sea tan corto!**

–**-**

Muy bien, Kagami, mantén la calma y piensa.

¿Cómo carajo podía con todos los bebés llorando y los niños quejándose?

Yue, Jun y Miki no paraban de llorar, esta última alegando que le dolía mucho la cabeza.

Los gemelos y Yuka estaban a nada de ponerse a llorar también, tal vez en un gesto de imitar a sus hermanos y llamar la atención.

Kagami buscó rápidamente entre las cosas de los niños una nota o algo que le dijera que medicación toman, en que cantidad y cada cuánto tiempo. Los encontró, sí; pero ahora tenía un problema...

¿Qué papel era de quién?

Bueno, la letra de doctor de Midorima era demasiado obvia, pero no podía distinguir entre la de Kise y Himuro; caligrafía perfecta en ambos pero con instrucciones distintas.

¿Por qué el amante de los niños, aka su hermano, le dejó a sus hijos para cuidar? ¿Por qué no lo hacía él mismo ya que tanto los quería? Tal vez Kagami nunca obtendría una respuesta a esa pregunta. O tal vez Himuro quería irse de parranda por ahí sin tener que estar encima de los niños.

O que se pierden, o que rompen algo en una tienda, o que pelean con otros niños, o que se van con el heladero o ese hombre raro que siempre está ofreciéndole dulces... Dios, cuidar niños en la calle si que debe ser difícil.

En ese momento Kagami se perdió en sus pensamientos, viéndose a si mismo llevando a sus hijos por la calle con correo y bozal. Wow... Eso si que era raro.

Se sacudió la cabeza y volvió a la realidad, notó que Jun había agarrado la hoja con las instrucciones de su padre, y ahora ese pedazo de papel se encontraba entre sus pequeños dientes de bebé y lleno de saliva. El mayor se apresuró y le sacó la hoja de la boca, haciendo que vuelva a llorar.

Kagami cargó a Yue en brazos; la cual dejó de llorar enseguida, mientras sostenía con la mano libre las dos hojas, lo que estaba por hacer sería de locos pero quien sabe... Tal vez funcionaba...

-Muy bien, sobrinita.- Suspiró el mayor.- Por esas casualidades de la vida, ¿sabe cuál es la letra de tu mami?-

La pequeña lo miró a los ojos con un rostro inexpresivo como el que solía llevar siempre, luego se volteó y miró la hojas. No entendía mucho, puesto que tenía apenas tres años y todavía no sabía hablar, pero estaba segura que la de la izquierda era la letra de su mami.

El mayor suspiró de nuevo. ¿Qué cruzó por su cabeza al momento de preguntarle a una bebé? Decidió preguntar a la hija mayor de Kise, tal vez podría darle una respuesta coherente. Bajó a Yue y la sentó en el sofá junto a los otros bebés y se dio la vuelta para agacharse al lado de Yuka que estaba sentada mirando la nada en especial.

-Tú, niña.- La llamó.

-Tengo un nombre.- Le respondió. A Kagami le sonó muy a Aomine esa respuesta.

-Como sea, ¿me puedes ayudar?- La niña negó.- ¿Te duele la cabeza, o algo?- Asintió ahora mirándole de reojo.- Si me ayudas haré que pasen tus dolores, pero si no, te jodes.-

La niña suspiró y luego de la corta explicación de Kagami y su propósito, terminó diciéndole que la letra de Kise era la de la derecha ya que Kise era el único que, con veintiséis años de edad, aún usaba burbujas en vez de puntos en las "i"s. Kagami le encontró coherencia y se golpeó mentalmente por no haber prestado atención al detalle.

Separó la hojas en la mesa baja del living, mientras se arrodillaba y los demás niños miraban con atención.

-Muy bien...- Dijo para si mismo; miró la hora, doce en punto.- Jun tomó su medicina a las nueve, y tiene que tomar tres gotas cada cuatro horas. Entonces, a las una de la tarde le tocaba.- El mayor puso una alarma en su celular con el mensaje de "medicina de Jun" para esa hora.- Miki y Yuka toman tres gotas cada dos horas, la última vez fue a las diez de la mañana, así que deben tomar ahora.-

Las niñas lo miraron con cara de asco, al parecer no les gustaba tomar remedios.

-Y ustedes tres.- Señaló a los Murasakibara.- Cuatro gotas cada seis horas, tomaron por última vez a las diez, así que aún falta, pero por las dudas...-

Kagami volvió a marcar las alarmas y así no se olvidaría, todo perfecto.

-Me siento mal...- Dijo Noa mientras se sobaba la cabezita con lentitud. Kagami le tocó la frente, estaba ardiendo. Fuuma empezó a lloriquear, estaba igual o peor que su hermano.

El pelirrojo empezó a asustarse, ¿y si les pasaba algo malo a los hijos de sus amigos, aquí en su casa? ¿Cómo haría para salir corriendo de la casa con seis niños enfermos? Luego pensaría en ello, por ahora trataría los métodos que conocía y eran los más más simples para bajarles la fiebre.

Se dirigió al baño de la planta baja y buscó en el botiquín un par de termómetros, Kuroko siempre compraba todo de más por si un día había urgencias, tomó cuatro, los esterilizó y puso uno bajo los brazos de cada uno de los gemelos; otro en la boca de Jun y otro bajo el brazo de Yuka.

Luego se fijaría los demás, por ahora ellos eran quiénes se mostraban más afectados.

Los gemelos tenían la temperatura pasando los treinta y nueve grados, los demás estaban dentro de lo normal, entre treinta y seis y treinta y siete grados. Cargó a los pequeños peli morados y los llevó al baño de arriba que tenía bañera para darles un baño tibio.

Una vez en la sala, los desvistió con cuidado mientras la bañera se llenaba; tanteó el agua y los metió dentro de ella. Los niños no hicieron más que quedarse apoyados contra el frío mármol de la bañera, Kagami sintió algo que le tocó el corazón.

Era una simple fiebre, pero ver como les bajaba el ánimo a los niños tan de repente (más aún a los hijos de Atsushi, que eran un manojo de nervios) en cierta parte le sorprendía.

En otro lado de la casa, Yue se bajó del sofá y caminó hasta la cocina. Tenía hambre y ver las galletas sobre la mesa no las satisfacía para nada.

Se subió con un esfuerzo que le costó un dolor de cabeza a la silla y de ella luego a la mesa. Pudo notar que había varias cosas del desayuno; tazas, cubiertos, servilletas... Y sus amadas galletas.

Gateó hasta el otro extremo de la mesa y se sentó junto al lado de la bandeja, sin importarle las tazas ni lo demás, que fueron a parar directamente al piso, rompiéndose.

Kagami oyó el ruido y se alteró, pero no podía dejar a los niños solos en el agua, menos si estaban en estado medio-dormido (por no decir casi inconscientes). Los sacó del agua, la cual puso a desagotar, y los cubrió a ambos con una toalla; les dijo que iba a fijarse algo abajo y que volvía. Los niños asintieron, se veían mejor y a percepción de Kagami ya les había bajado la fiebre.

Cuando bajó, encontró a las hijas de Kise jugando animadamente con Jun, le alegró que por lo menos se entretuvieran con algo... O alguien.

Pero en la sala faltaba alguien, y si su "madre" se enteraba que algo había pasado con su retoño; lo mataba.

Corrió a la cocina y encontró a la pequeña morena con una galleta en la boca y una mirada de inocencia pero a la vez despreocupada que podría derretirle el corazón a cualquiera. Vio la tazas rotas y maldijo.

"_La favorita de Kuroko..._" Bueno, podría comprarle una nueva para las fiestas.

Se apresuró a limpiar en caso de que por casualidad se aparezcan los demás y no tengan que pisar los restos rotos, ya que podrían lastimarse. Tomó a Yue en brazos dejando que coma la galleta que tenía en manos y volvió a la sala.

-Eres una loquilla, de seguro que lo sacaste de tu padre.- Sonrió el mayor mirando a la niña. Ella sólo mantuvo su rostro inexpresivo como siempre. Kagami pensó que podría enloquecer; no hablaba, no hacía gestos. ¿¡qué rayos pasaba con esa niña!?

Suspiró y volvió arriba para vestir a los gemelos. Como era de esperar, parecían estar mejor ya que el bao era un desastre. Y justamente, encontró a Fuuma y Noa lanzándose jabones y otras cosas que había.

Volvió a suspirar, sería una tarde larga.

–-

Hizo el almuerzo para los niños, estos comían animadamente y Kagami le daba de comer a Jun que no paraba de escupir la comida o lanzársela a alguien.

Tocaron el timbre y el mayor se dispuso a atender.

-Buenos días, Kagami, espero no molestarte.- Saludó animadamente Kiyoshi que llevaba de la mano a Hannah.

-Buenos días, Kiyoshi, ¿vienes a dejarla aquí?- El mayor asintió, la niña le hizo un gesto como saludo y entró a la casa como si nada. A Kagami no le molestó.- ¿Y Makoto? -

-Ah, Kuroko me había dicho que hoy planeaban salir, así que le conté a Makoto y le encantó la idea.-

El pelirrojo alzó una ceja, ¿acaso hablaban del mismo Hanamiya Makoto?

–-

-Tú.- Dijo Kise mientras hacía una mueca.

-Yo.- Le respondió Hanamiya, desde el otro lado de la puerta. En sus brazos tenía un bulto color rosa que contrastaba con su vestimenta entre negros y grises.

-¿Qué no salías del loqu- del hospital a la tarde?- El rubio esbozó una sonrisa burlona, el pelinegro frunció el ceño.

-¿No me estás viendo aquí, idiota?- Le respondió.

Himuro se asomó para ver quien era y esbozó una leve sonrisa nerviosa, no debieron dejar que atienda Kise.

-¿Y mejor entran y hablamos todos?- Propuso el del lunar. Los demás no hablaron pero entraron a la casa.

Makoto se sentó al lado de Kuroko que enseguida pegó la vista al bebé que llevaba en brazos. Himuro se sentó junto con Kise en el sillón de enfrente, quedando Makoto y el rubio cara a cara.

¿_Por qué tuvo que invitar en su casa_? Se preguntaba Himuro a cada segundo.

-¿Y por qué estás aquí, Makoto?- Preguntó Himuro.

-Kiyoshi casi me saca a patadas del hospital, dijo que salir con ustedes me haría bien. No tuvo mucho en cuenta que tengo una bebé recién nacida para cuidar.- Suspiró.

Kise ocultó una risa burlona, pero que no pasó desapercibida por nadie.

-¿Cómo se llama?- Preguntó Kuroko.

-Mika.- Respondió el pelinegro sin darle vueltas.- ¿Quieres cargarla?- Se había percatado de la mirada del peli celeste sobre su hija. El menor asintió y Makoto se sintió aliviado, desde la mañana que la llevaba en brazos y ya le dolían tanto estos como la espalda.

Kuroko cargó a la bebé como si fuera lo más delicado del mundo, no quería que Hanamiya lo mate por hacer algo con el bebé. Con suavidad le corrió parte de la manta que la cubría del rostro, apreciando la piel nívea de la pequeña.

Dejó de prestar atención a la conversación e insultos que se mandan Kise y Makoto y se centró en el bultito de mantas rosadas. La pequeña abrió los ojos, eran enormes y expresaban tanta inocencia que hasta podría enamorar. Aún eran grises, pero las largas pestañas negras que tenía los resaltaban aún más. Mika llevó su vista a todos lados y luego la centró en Kuroko, comenzó a llorar de repente haciendo dar un pequeño salto al menor.

-Maldita consentida, ni en brazos de tu padre quieres estar.- Se quejó Makoto mientras cargaba a su hija contra su pecho, dándole palmaditas en la espalda para que no llore.

-Habías dicho que tu embarazo fue complicado, pero aún así diste a luz ayer y hoy estás aquí y encima con tu bebé.- Dijo Himuro, sorprendido por eso.

-Y yo te dije que estábamos perfectos los dos, pero solo era cuestión de estrés.- Respondió haciendo callar al otro.

-¿Quieren ir saliendo?- Dijo Kuroko antes de alguien mate a alguien. Todos asintieron.

–-

Nuevamente, en el nuevo auto de Kise, iban Himuro y Makoto atrás, de copiloto Kise y manejando Kuroko. No dejarían nunca más que el rubio maneje si estaban ellos a bordo.

-Asi que todos sus hijos se enfermaron...- Repitió Makoto. Himuro asintió.

-¿Hannah no está enferma, Makoto-kun?- Preguntó Kuroko.

-No que yo sepa, la vi un rato esta mañana y estaba perfecta.-

-Ah, que suertudo, Makochi.- Dijo Kise.

-No me llames así.-

-¿Por qué no?-

-No nos tenemos esa confianza.-

Himuro recordó el encuentro con Akashi, por lo menos se parecían en algo.

-¿Qué? Que cruel eres, **Makochi, **pensé que éramos amigos...- Kise recalcó el sobrenombre.

-Ni en sueños, rubia.- Makoto empezaba a hastiarse, en cualquier momento haria volar a Kise por la ventanilla.

-Si eres tan malo así, no me quiero imaginar el desastre de madre que serás. Por eso tus hijas son tan consentidas, pff, con la madre que tienen ¿quien no?-

Hanamiya se hizo hacia adelante con rapidez y jaló a Kise del cabello, el cual respondió llevando sus brazos hacia atrás y jalándole igual.

-De mi puedes decir lo que quieras, rubia, pero si vuelves a hablar de mis hijas así con tu horrenda boca de zorra te mataré.-

-Uuuy, que miedo, Makochi, no pensé que fueras tan malo.- Kise apretó lo dientes, que le jalen del cabello era lo peor que le podía pasar, y más del flequillo que era donde más le dolía.

-¿Qué dirías si yo digo una cosa como esta...?-

-¡Makoto, no digas nada!- Dijo Himuro que había estado tratando de separarlos todo ese tiempo. Kuroko mantenía el ceño fruncido pero no apartaba la vista de la calle.

-¿Sabías que tienes los cuernos más grandes del mundo, eh, Kise?- El rubio se sorprendió, pero no se dejaría caer, seguro que decía mentiras para hacerle sentir mal.- Oh no, Kise, no estoy mintiendo...-

-Makoto, basta.- Le advirtió Himuro.

-¿Te suena el nombre de Sakurai Ryo?- Kise ahora si abrió los ojos con sorpresa, haciendo más suave el agarre de los cabellos del pelinegro.- Oh si, a mi también me suena mucho. De hecho es el ex esposo de Imayoshi, ¿te preguntarás por qué se separaron, no?

Himuro le cubrió la boca a Makoto con una mano, haciendo que suelte a Kise, el rubio se dio vuelta en el asiento viendo la cara de satisfacción de Hanamiya, que logró soltarse del otro pelinegro ya que su agarre era débil por el asiento del bebé entre medio de ellos que le evitaba acercarse más.

-¡Yo los vi juntos, Kise! ¿Era lo que querías escuchar?- Kise sintió algo dentro suyo quebrarse.- Pero yo no fui el que le dijo a Imayoshi, heh. A que no sabes quien.-

Kise alzó la vista con profundo odio hacia Makoto, saltó de su asiento y se le abalanzó encima. Himuro cargó a la bebé en brazos para evitar que por casualidad le llegué algún golpe.

-¡Mientes! ¡Es obvio que mientes, Aominechi me ama!-

-¿Estás seguro?-

El desprevenido freno del auto los asustó a todos. Kuroko se dio la vuelta totalmente furioso.

-¡Basta los dos! ¿Cuántos años tienen? ¿Tres?- Les gritó.- ¡Dejen de comportarse como niños, ustedes son adultos! Kise te pasaste mucho, y tu también, Hanamiya. Es obvio que está mintiendo, Kise. Tú también eres un idiota de primera.-

Kise hizo una mueca y Makoto una sonrisa irónica.

-Así que ahora mueve tu maldito y rubio trasero aquí y deja de joder.- Himuro se sorprendió por la forma en la que Kuroko reaccionaba.- Y al próximo que vuelva a meterse en la vida de los demás o con su familia; lo hago bajar y se vuelve a pata. ¿**OKEY**?-

Kise se pasó al frente de nuevo, Himuro dejó a Mika en su asiento en el medio de él y Makoto, mientras que este de acomodaba de nuevo en su lugar.

Kuroko suspiró y volvió a arrancar el auto mientras encendía el radio y se relajaba para evitar el estrés.

"_Ya me están afectando las hormonas" _Pensó mientras suspiraba.

El resto del viaje fue en silencio, o Makoto y Himuro hablando de vez en cuando.

Kise solo miraba por la ventanilla del auto o habla unas muy escasas palabras con Kuroko y volvía a lo mismo. El peli celeste agradecía la paz de una manera enorme.

–-

Una vez que llegaron, aprovecharon que el lugar estaba casi vacío y tomaron una mesa grande, Kise y Kuroko frente a frente justo al lado de la ventana, Makoto y Himuro frente a frente, el del lunar al lado de Kise y el de cabello más largo al lado de Kuroko.

Pidieron algo para tomar, café, té, café cortado y otro amargo, ya se imaginan cual era para cada quien. Y comenzaron a hablar cosas triviales mientras esperaban a Takao.

Kuroko mientras, mandó un mensaje.

–-

Le besó una y otra vez, casi devorando sus labios. El menor bajo suyo soltó un suspiro mientras enredaba sus brazos en el cuello del pelirrojo.

Akashi pasó sus manos por todo el torso del castaño mientras besaba y mordía su cuello.

La tensión era enorme en la habitación pero también el deseo de amarse.

De repente alguien entró a la habitación.

-Ara ara, lo lamento Sei-chan, no sabía que estabas ocupado- Dijo Reo mientras con una mano cubría los ojitos de Ai.

-Reo.- Se quejó Akashi.- ¿Cuántas veces te dije que no entres sin tocar y menos si estás con Ai?- El pelirrojo se levantó y se puso su bata mientras que Furihata no sabía donde meterse y simplemente se cubrió con la sábanas.

Reo rió y dejó a Ai en el suelo, la cual rápidamente corrió hacia "mamá". Akashi la alzó y la niña se colgó a su cuello.

-Lo siento, Sei-chan, vine a buscar un par de camisas y Ai decía extrañarte, pero ya nos vamos.- El pelinegro pasó directamente al armario.

-¿Me extrañas, princesa?- Preguntó Akashi a su hermosa nena. Ai asintió y le dio un beso en la mejilla a su "mami". El mayor sonrió.- ¿No hay beso para Kouki?-

El nombrado se destapó hasta el pecho al oír su nombre, la niña gateó por la cama hasta el castaño; tomó su rostro entre sus manitas y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz.

-¡Yo también quiero mucho a mami dos!- Se colgó del cuello del castaño que la abrazó también. Akashi sonrió, le gustaba que se lleven bien.

-Por cierto, Sei-chan- Dijo Reo mientras salia del armarios con un par de mudas de ropa.- Tu celular sonaba hace un rato, parece que tienes mensajes.- El pelinegro le extendió el móvil a su ex esposo.

-Gracias por decirme. Nos vemos en la noche.- Dijo Akashi mientras se despedía de Reo, este sonrió.

-Vamos, Ai, tienes clases de piano.- La niña volvió a besar la mejilla de su "mami" y fue corriendo con su padre, que la alzó en brazos y salió de la habitación.

Akashi leyó el mensaje, luego esbozó una sonrisa. Furihata se había sentado a su lado al borde de la cama.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sei?-

-Vístete, saldremos un rato, Kouki.- Dijo mientras se levantaba dispuesto a cambiarse.

–**-**

**Intentaré actualizar pronto ouo**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	7. Sorpresa PT3

**Estoy pensando seriamente en hacer una edición con Himuro y la canción "All men are pigs" de Studio Killers. **

**KNB no me pertenece, blah blah. **

**¡Disfruten!**

–**-**

Takao llegó cerca de diez minutos después de que hayan llegado los demás al café de la Avenida Central.

El pelinegro entró agitado y podría decirse casi sudando, con el abrigo a medio poner y la mochila que le caía del hombro. Cualquiera se podría haber imaginado otra cosa, con el doble sentido, obviamente.

Se pasó una mano por la frente; se quitó la bufanda y el abrigo, y fue a sentarse con los demás, al lado de Makoto. Kise notó las horribles ojeras que tenía, a Himuro le preocupó verlo tan pálido.

-¡Perdón por llegar tarde!- Se disculpó enseguida, pidió un café con leche a la camarera y volvió a prestar atención a los demás.- Me quedé dormido en la última hora, mi auto se averió y tuve que venir caminando; nada grave.-

-¿Caminando?- Preguntó Himuro. Desde la Universidad hasta allí tendría como mínimo unas quince calles.

-Bueno, corriendo.-Se corrigió y suspiró.

-Ya es casi pasado el mediodía, ¿quieren ir a almorzar ya o damos una vuelta y luego "merendamos" por ahí?- Dijo Himuro mientras miraba el reloj que había en una pared del café.

-Dame un respiro, Tatsu-chan.- Dijo Takao mientras suspiraba y le daba un buen trago a su café.- Corrí quince calles y ya me quieres llevar de aquí para allá.- Himuro soltó una risa leve.

-¿Por qué esa cara?- Le preguntó Makoto, que no había casi hablado desde que llegaron. El pelinegro menor suspiró-

-Jun estuvo con fiebre toda la noche y no nos dejó dormir. Nos quedamos dormidos y todo, por lo menos yo no hice fiaca como Shin-chan y llegué justo a horario.- Hizo un puchero, en sentido de grandeza.

-Himurochi.- Canturreó Kise, que había estado hablando con Kuroko animadamente.- ¿Cómo haces para cuidar a tres niños y no terminar como Takaochi?-

-Eso, necesito saberlo.- Le siguió el último nombrado.- Yo apenas tengo un bebé y mi casa está patas para arriba siempre.

-¿Cómo sabes como es la casa de Himuro-san, Takao-kun?- Habló Kuroko, finalmente.

-Suelo ir casi siempre.- Respondió, haciendo un guiño con el ojo derecho.

-Que conste que te invitas solo.- Suspiró el del lunar. - Pues... Si hago algo, no tengo idea de que... Supongo que nuestras formas de criar son diferentes.-

-No hay muchas diferencias a la hora de cuidar a un bebé.- Dijo Makoto.- Pero tú tienes dos niños, ¿no?- Himuro asintió.

-Supongo que suelo ser muy estricto a veces, y por eso me hacen caso y no tengo que andarles todo el tiempo encima.-

-Pero...- Dijo Takao.

-Admite que Junchi tiene tu actitud, Takaochi.- Dijo Kise.- Por eso es tan inquieto y tú te vives quejando.-

"_¿Junchi?_" Pensaron todos los demás.

-¿Y qué hay de Atsu-chan?- Todos alzaron una ceja al no entender a que se refería.- ¿Le dices inquieto a mi bebé? ¿Lo viste a Tatsu-chan? ¡Tiene casi cuatro hijos!-

Makoto casi escupe el café que estaba tomando, Kise comenzó a reírse llamando la atención de algunas personas, Himuro se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos (luego se las cobraría) y Kuroko solamente se quedó con su cara de nada como siempre.

-Cállate, Kazunari. Todos sabemos que al que más le gusta ser inquieto aquí, eres tú.- Se la devolvió.

-Pero a mi no se me nota, Tatsu-chan.- Kuroko se llevó una mano a la frente, Kise siguió riendo como idiota, Makoto se cubría la boca para no reír; Himuro estaba por matar a Takao pero no haría esfuerzos por su bebé.

-Cambiando radicalmente el tema.- Dijo Makoto. A todos le sorprendió la forma en la que lo dijo.- ¿Nunca pensaron en tener más hijos? Exceptuando a Himuro, no necesito una respuesta.-

Himuro se quejó; genial, ahora era objeto de bullying.

-Sí, a mi me gustaría mucho un hermanito para Jun.- Dijo Takao, soñando en la quinta nube con la familia perfecta que quería; con casi cinco niños.- Pero Shin-chan dice que hasta que me gradúe y trabaje, no.-

-Me gustaría tener un niño.- Respondió Kise, mientras suspiraba.- Las niñas son súper tiernas, pero luego crecerán... Y todo ese asunto "femenino" me incomoda...-

-No puedo imaginarme a Kise-kun comprando tampones, corpiños y bragas.- Dijo Kuroko. Todos rieron.

-Pero Mako-chan también tiene dos niñas ahora.- Agregó Takao. El mencionado encogió los hombros.

Es verdad, ¿quien podría imaginarse a Hanamiya Makoto comprando "cosas femeninas" para sus hijas? Diez veces peor que Kise.

-Aún le faltan muchos años. Tiempo suficiente para prepararme mentalmente al momento de entrar a una farmacia y pedir esas cosas.- Volvió a tomar de su café. Los demás estaban de acuerdo.

-¿Y tú, Himurochi?-

-Pues... Supongo que no me molestaría. Digo, es para mi hija después de todo, ¿no?-

Reflexión por parte de todos.

-¿Puedo cargarla?- Le dijo Takao a Makoto, el otro asintió y le pasó a la bebé. Mika estaba totalmente despierta, apenas sintió unos brazos desconocidos y vio un rostro que no era para nada familiar; comenzó a llorar. Takao le devolvió a su hija enseguida. Makoto suspiró, en cierta forma, cansado; esa niña sería toda una malcriada.

-¿Y tú que, Kurokochi?- Todos miraron a Kuroko.- ¿Para cuando el mini tigre?-

-Ah...- Kuroko ocultó un leve sonrojo.- Eso quería contarles. ¡Voy a tener un bebé!-

-¿Te cansaste de intentar y terminaste por embarazar a Tai-chan?- Dijo Takao. Todos rieron, incluso Kuroko que negó con la cabeza.

-No, me hice la prueba anoche y dio positiva. Además calculo que ya tengo casi dos meses.-

-Aún así deberías ir al médico.- Recomendó Himuro, feliz de que iba a ser tio; sin contar los miles de sobrinos que tenía por parte de los hermanos de Atsushi.

-¿Alguno querría acompañarme la semana que viene, luego de la boda de Momoi-san y Riko-san?-

-¡Yo!- Enseguida saltó Kise.

-¡Y yo, obviamente!- Dijo Takao.

-No, sólo yo iré con Kurokochi.-

-No seas malo, Kise-chan. Yo también quiero ir, y ver al bebé.- Obviando la futura ecografía que le harían a Kuroko.

-No comparto a Kurokochi con nadie.- Kise hizo un puchero.

Makoto, Himuro y Kuroko se quedaron viendo la infantil discusión de Takao y Kise. Kuroko suspiró y se giró hacia los demás.

-¿Ustedes quieren acompañarme?-

-Será todo un gusto.- Respondió el pelinegro del lunar, Makoto solamente asintió con la cabeza.

-¡Bien!- Llamó la atención de todos Himuro, mientras se levantaba con cuidado ya que su panzita apenas le dejaba salir del lugar.- ¿Salimos?-

Todos asintieron, dejaron el dinero en la mesa, se pusieron sus abrigos y decidieron irse del café.

–-

-Por favor, Jun.- Suplicó Kagami por décima vez.- Ya no llores.-

El mayor cargaba al bebé contra su pecho, la cabezita peliverde sobre el hombro mientras le daba palmaditas en la pequeña espalda. El pequeño Midorima no paraba de llorar desde hace quince minutos. Kagami le había dado su medicación; ya no tenía fiebre. Había almorzado, no tenía gases ni nada por el estilo. Incluso le cambió el pañal limpió como cinco veces.

-¿Qué tienes, bebé?- Ahora lo alzó al aire con cuidado, Jun parecía un pandita real casi hecho bolita; con sus puñitos en su boca y las piernitas flexionadas; además del rostro húmedo lleno de lágrimas.- ¿Qué causa tu dolor, Jun? Dime, ya no quiero que llores.-

-B-buu...- Fue lo único que respondió con un hilo de voz. Kagami suspiró y volvió a recostarlo contra su pecho.

Sintió un jalón en el pantalón, Yue había gateado hasta él y ahora llamaba su atención. El mayor se agachó aún con Jun en brazos.

-¿Qué pasa, sobrinita?- La niña señaló al peliverde, en forma de pregunta sobre que le pasaba. Kagami suspiró y sentó a Jun en el suelo, frente a Yue. La pelinegra tomó las pequeñas manitas del menor.

-M-mamá...- Balbuceó Jun. Al mayor se le prendió la lamparita: Jun extrañaba mucho a Takao.

Eso le causó algo dentro. Se preguntó si su futuro bebé haría lo mismo; preguntando por Kuroko o por él.

Kagami volvió a cargar al peliverde mientras se ponía de pie y dejaba que la otra niña siga su rumbo. Miró que los demás niños estaban mirando la TV totalmente tranquilos. El mayor les había chocolate caliente a todos, los cubrió con una manta y los dejó en el sofá del living viendo la TV; al parecer estaban cómodos con eso.

-Mamá va a llegar pronto.- Le dijo a Jun, que lo miró con los ojitos rojos de tanto llorar, pero ahora más tranquilo. Este se aferró al pecho del mayor y cerró los ojos, dispuesto a dormir.

Kagami disimuló un suspiró para no molestar al bebé. Miro el reloj, sólo esperaba que los demás no tarden tanto, no creía que a Jun le guste mucho la idea de despertar y que no esté "mamá" como le había dicho.

Subió a su habitación y dejó al pequeño Midorima en la cama, rodeado de almohadas. Su celular comenzó a sonar así que salió rápido de la habitación.

-Yo.- Respondió.

-_Bakagami_.- Dijo Aomine desde el otro lado de la línea.- _¿Tienes ganas de jugar uno a uno en la cancha del parque?-_

-¿Ahora?-

-_No, ayer._- Respondió con sarcasmo.- _Si, tonto, ahora_.-

-Ahomine.- Dijo Kagami mientras suspiraba.- Estoy cuidando niños, ¿que no te acuerdas?-

-_Siendo sincero, no._-

-Tú mismo me trajiste a tus hijas hace un par de horas.- Pudo escuchar la risa de Aomine al otro lado.- Por cierto, ¿no tienes trabajo o algo mejor que hacer?-

-_Nah, tengo mi tiempo para el almuerzo ahora, pero como Kise no para de cocinar últimamente ya ni ganas de comer tengo._- Suspiró.- _¿Y por qué no traes a los niños?-_

_-_La mayoría están enfermos; incluyendo a tus hijas.- Kagami lo golpearía en cuanto lo vea, ¿cómo podría ser tan desatento?

-_Ya sé que están enfermas, tonto. Sólo quería asegurarme de que te importan tanto como para no dejarlos solos, solamente por basket_.-

-¿Kuroko te pidió eso?- La risa de Aomine ya se lo confirmaba. Suspiró.- Si algún día tengo tiempo libre, jugaremos.-

-_¿Promesa?-_

-Promesa.-

–-

-¿Vas a salir, Sei-chan?- El pelirrojo asintió.

-Tetsuya dijo que tenía algo que decirme; y algo importante. De paso voy a comprar un par de cosas para la casa y para Ai.- Dijo mientras dejaba que el pelinegro le acomode el moño de la camisa.

-Ay, Sei-chan.- Suspiró Reo en forma desaprobación.- Deberías dejar de comprarle cosas a Ai-chan, se volverá toda una consentida; además de que ya no entran cosas en su cuarto.-

-¿De que me hablas, Reo?- Akashi fijó su mirada en el más alto.- Si tú eres siempre el que le diseña ropa y le compras accesorios de moda. Déjame consentirla un poco, también es mi hija.-

-Aún así, al parecer no somos nosotros quiénes la consienten mucho.- Reo señaló con la cabeza a Furihata que lanzaba a la niña al aire; la cual había dejado el piano totalmente en cuanto vio a su "mami" y a su "mami dos"

Akashi sonrió. Quería darle a todo a su hija, consentirla de la mejor manera posible sin llegar a ser malcriada. Quería que sea una total Akashi. Quería darle la infancia que no tuvo; con dos padres presentes y mucho amor.

El pelirrojo abrazó al más alto rodeando sus brazos en su cintura. Debido a la diferencia de estatura Akashi no tenía ganas para ponerse en punta de pie y abrazarle por el cuello, así que simplemente se aferró a lo que tenía. Reo copió el gesto y rodeó el cuello del más con sus brazos; ambos mirando a Furi con Ai.

-¿Piensan tener hijos?- Preguntó de la nada el pelinegro.- Sabes que me gustaría mucho ser el padrino, ¿no, Sei-chan?- Akashi asintió con la cabeza.

-De momento no le he propuesto tener un bebé, es muy pronto aún. Salimos apenas siete meses recién.-

-Por favor, Sei-chan.- Dijo Reo riendo; no se habían separado del abrazo aún.- A la semana que empezamos a salir me dijiste que ya estabas esperando a Ai-chan.-

Akashi por primera vez se quedó si una excusa.

-Es totalmente diferente.- Se excusó con aire de orgullo.- Nosotros nos conocíamos por casi cuatro años, además de que ya éramos una pareja.-

-A Furi-chan lo conoces desde hace casi diez años, comenzaron a verse formalmente hace dos años y salen hace siete meses. ¿Puedo competir con eso?-

El pelirrojo infló las mejillas. Odiaba que el mayor le haga esas cosas. Reo sonrió con total satisfacción. Se separaron del abrazo en cuanto Furihata dejó a la niña en el suelo y esta corrió hacia ellos.

-¿A donde van?- Preguntó Ai, totalmente interesada.

-Iremos a ver a un amigo.- Respondió Akashi mientras se agachaba a la altura de la pequeña pelinegra.- ¿Quieres venir?- Ai negó con la cabeza, haciendo volar sus finos cabellos y provocándole cosquilla a Sei.

-¡Voy de compras con papi!- Respondió. El mayor le pasó una mano por la cabeza, acariciándole; le dio un beso en la frente y se puso de pie.- ¡Nos vemos luego!-

-Nos vemos en la noche, Ai.-

–-

-¡Mira, Kuro-chan!- Lo llamo Takao. Luego de que salieron del café, literalmente los cuatro lo arrastraron a un shopping para comprar cosas de bebé.- ¿No te gusta este conjunto?-

Era un conjunto con un cangurito de jean oscuro y remera a rayas blancas y amarillas. Era unisex, así que no tendría problema en comprarlo. Kuroko asintió y se acercó al pelinegro para mirar más de ese lado la ropa de bebé.

-Encontramos un montón de muebles hermosos.- Dijo Himuro que volvía luego de arrastrar a Makoto por todo el tercer piso del lugar.- Tal vez debería verlos luego.-

-Lo haré.- Dijo Kuroko. Sacó un entero en blanco con capucha, en la cual llevaba orejitas de oso en color negro. Lo puso sobre su vientre plano y le preguntó a los demás.- ¿Cómo le queda?-

Los demás rieron de forma calma, se veía totalmente tierno haciendo ese gesto.

Todos sabían lo mucho que Kuroko quería un bebé, y ahora que estaba en la espera estaría súper cuidadoso con ello.

Y Kagami tal vez igual o peor.

Kuroko tomó todo lo que le mostraron sus amigos más lo que a el mismo le gusto de la tienda de ropa; pagó y decidió a dar más vueltas. Ya le estaba empezando a dar hambre. E incluso le sonó el estómago.

-Kurokochi, recuerda que ahora comes por dos.-Le dijo Kise luego de oír su barriga.

-Tengo ganas de comer ensalada rusa con miel.- Dijo al aire. Todos le miraron de forma rara, alzando una ceja. ¿Ensalada con miel?

-Ni siquiera yo tuve antojos así, Kuroko.- Comentó Himuro. Kuroko hizo un puchero.

-Pero yo quiero comer eso.- La forma en la que lo dijo sonó mucho a Akashi cuando estaba encaprichado con algo. Y el rostro serio de Kuroko tampoco ayudaba a cambiar esa imagen.

Si Kuroko quería comer ensalada con miel, comería ensalada con miel.

Ahora la pregunta era,

¿Dónde se conseguía?

–**-**

**Me quedó súper corto, perdón.**

**Besos.**


	8. Secretos del pasado

**DIBUJOS DE LOS BEBÉS:**

** candysugar01**(punto)**deviantart**(punto)**com/gallery/53117744/LGDK **

**Reemplazen los puntos, y ya xd.**

**Ojalá les gusten. Perdonen la demora y eso, estuve ocupada así que no pude hacer de todos, pero más o menos se dan una idea xD**

**Ya saben las advertencias y que Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece. **

**¡Disfruten!**

–**-**

De alguna forma u otra se las arreglaron para encontrar un restaurante que más o menos estuviera vacío, o por lo menos tuviera lugar para ellos a pocas calles del shopping en el que estaban.

Kuroko no comió una ensalada con miel como le hubiera gustado, pero se conformó con comer lo que había y no prestar atención al grupo chismoso de las camareras que lo miraban de forma rara luego de haber pedido aquello.

-Entonces...- Dijo Takao, haciendo una pequeña pausa para tragar parte del pastel que estaba comiendo. El moreno lo tomaba como desayuno ya que había tenido que salir a las corridas de su casa, pero no se arrepentía.

-No hables con la boca llena.- Lo reprochó Himuro. ¿Acaso esa imagen quería darle a su hijo? Takao le respondió con un puchero.

-Bueno, ya.- Se limpió los costados de la boca con una servilleta y siguió hablando.- ¿Qué hacemos luego?-

-Bueno...- Habló Kuroko que había terminado de comer hace rato.- ¿Podríamos comprar peluches?-

-¡Qué gran idea, Kurokochi!- Dijo Kise, que por una extraña razón había estado en silencio.- Hace mucho que no compro nada para mis nenas... Claro, además de ropa, ¿no?-

-Terminarán haciendo juguetes con su ropa si sigues así.- Dijo Himuro.

-¿Y tú, Himurochi?- El pelinegro alzó la vista al rubio.- ¿Tu les compras juguetes a tus niños?-

-Creo que no les ha mostrado sus cuartos.- Rió Takao.- Están llenos de juguetes y dulces. Incluso el de él mismo está lleno de eso.-

-Ay, pero Himuro. ¿No estás grande para jugar con juguetes de niños?- Le siguió Makoto que daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda de su beba, mientras la mecía en sus brazos.

-¡P-pero... !- Pero que demonios, ¿acaso era el día de hacerle bullying? Kuroko soltó una risilla y giró su vista a la entrada del restaurante en cuanto escuchó la campanilla sonar.

Por la puerta entraron Akashi y Furihata, al verlo todas las camareras fueron a preguntarle si necesitaba algo, una mesa o una reservación; negó todo con cortesía dejándolas echar un suspiro y fue a sentarse a la gran mesa con los demás. A Takao le incomodó un poco las miradas de la gente hacia su mesa sólo porque Akashi estaba allí.

-¿Qué tanto miran?- Dijo en voz alta, para el resto de la gente.- ¿Acaso no tienen sus propios asuntos de los cuales encargarse?- Ya con eso, era empezar mal la tarde para el moreno. ¿Qué más podía pasarle? Estaba en la misma mesa con Akashi, persona a la que le tenía rencor desde hace varios años. Pero era algo que no podía perdonarle.

Una traición no podía perdonarse así como así.

Takao no dejaba de mandarse miradas asesinas indirectas de vez en cuando al pelirrojo, Makoto que estaba a su lado le decía constantemente que la corte y pase una buena tarde con ellos ignorando a Akashi si es que tanto le molestaba.

-Buenas tardes.- Saludó el pelirrojo mientras corría la silla para que primero se siente su amado castaño y luego él mismo sentarse a su lado y al de Kuroko.- Por cierto, felicidades.- El peli celeste debía admitir que estaba un poco sorprendido, puesto que no le había comentado nada de su embarazo a su ex compañero de Teiko. Pero tratándose de Akashi Seijuurou cualquier cosa podría ser.

-Gracias, Akashi-kun.- Respondió con una suave sonrisa.

-¿Felicidades? ¿Por qué?- Preguntó Furihata haciendo un leve puchero por no enterarse de nada.

-Kurokochi va a tener un bebito.- Le dijo que Kise que estaba a su lado.

-¿E-enserio?- Furi se sorprendió y luego sonrió.- ¡Felicidades!- Kuroko amplió con sonrisa y le agradeció.

-¿No trajiste a tu hija, Akashi?- Preguntó Himuro sólo por sacar conversación. Seijuurou negó con la cabeza y le dirigió la mirada.

-Está con Reo.-

-¿No pasas tiempo con ella, Akashichi?-

-U-uh, Sei está con ella casi todo el día, solamente pasa las tardes con s-su padre.- Pudo notarse como la voz del castaño temblaba suavemente, producto del nerviosismo. Los demás presentes, exceptuando a Akashi, se miraron entre sí. No había razón para estar nervio sólo por hablar del padre de tu, probablemente, hijastra, ¿o sí?

Sí, la había. Kouki no iba a negar que le ponía algo nervioso y triste el hecho de hablar de Reo. Y mucho más si estaba enfrente de Akashi.

Akashi y Reo tenían una hermosa vida de casados, según lo que él sabía. Desconocía totalmente la verdadera razón de la separación, más allá de aquella de que "ya no se amaban más"...

Y eso lo deprimía de cierta forma, haciendo que miles de preguntas circulen por su cabeza.

¿Y si Akashi había dejado a Reo para estar con el? ¿Y si hubo algo de por medio, como una infidelidad? ¿Tal vez por parte de ambos? ¿Enserio eso era lo mejor para Ai? ¿Él mismo sería un buen padre con Ai? ¿Ella lo tomaría como un reemplazo de Reo? ¿Qué pensaba ella de todo esto, a pesar de ser una niña? Y miles de preguntas más de este estilo.

Para nada Furihata quería que Ai lo tome como otra imagen paterna y deje a Reo de lado. Tal vez la niña sólo fingía portarse bien con él, pero en el fondo extrañaba a ambos padres juntos.

"_Dudo mucho que ella recuerde cuando se separaron..."_ Pensó, puesto que Ai sólo era una bebé cuando esto ocurrió.

Aún así, Ai era sólo una niña. Tal vez el asunto no sea de importancia para ella en estos momentos, tal vez sólo el hecho de poder estar con ambos padres la haga feliz, sin importar que tan distanciados estén. Pero...

¿Y si él mismo era una molestia entre ellos?

-Furihata-kun.- Llamó Kuroko. El peli celeste había notado la falta de presencia de su ex compañero y al voltear a verlo pudo notarle los ojos vidriosos.- ¿Estás bien?-

Furihata lo miró por unos segundos, y sin girar la cabeza, llevó su vista de reojo hacia Akashi; el cual había sido "atraído" por la pregunta de Kuroko y ahora lo miraba expectante.

-S-sí, no se preocupen.- Soltó una risilla.- Voy a tomar aire un segundo. - Se levantó con cuidado, para no provocar un escándalo como lo llamaría el pelirrojo, y salió del lugar.

-Disculpen.- Dijo con cortesía Seijuurou y de la misma forma, se levantó y salió del local.

Todos se quedaron mirando hacia la puerta por la que había salido; incluso los presentes de las demás mesas. Takao suspiró con pesadez.

-Gezz, ¿Otra vez?- Volvió a decir en voz alta, para todos. Enseguida volvieron a sus propios asuntos.- Siempre armando escándalo...- Se quejó en voz baja.

-No seas tonto. Algo le habrá sucedido a... A... ¿Cómo se llama?- Dijo Makoto.

-Pobre Furichi, ¿qué le habrá ocurrido?-

-Bueno, supongo que es difícil ser amante de una persona casada, o que está en proceso de divorcio.- Soltó, literalmente, al aire Himuro.

-¿Eso no es como ser infiel?- Preguntó Takao mientras se asomaba para ver a Himuro. Este se encogió de hombros.

-No lo creo, si ambas personas ya no conviven y dan por terminada la relación, supongo que no.-

-¿Es así?.- Ahora el que se asomaba era Kise.

El grupo continuó hablando temas de parejas, desviándose del tema de Akashi y Furihata. Kuroko no les siguió la corriente esta vez, en verdad le preocupaba. El peli celeste sabía cuanto su ex compañero de Teiko amaba a su ex compañero de Seirin, le sorprendió ver a Furihata así. Después de todo, el pelirrojo siempre quiere lo mejor para sus seres queridos.

¿Entonces? ¿De que va todo eso?

–-

-Ven, Jun. Déjame que termine de cambiarte el pañal, por favor.- Dijo Kagami con toda la paciencia del mundo, tratando de que el pequeño peli verde baje del librero para poder ponerle el pañal limpio.

Desde que había despertado, y no precisamente en los brazos de mamá, se había comportado como buen hijo de Takao que era: súper caprichoso.

Corría de aquí para allá, y de allá para acá. Cuando el mayor intentó ponerle el nuevo pañal, el bebé se le escurrió de entre las manos y se fue a quien sabe donde de la casa. Estuvo un par de minutos buscándolo, y no era difícil de encontrar al único bebé varón de allí; y que encima, andaba sin la parte inferior de la ropa.

No podía saber, y tal vez no quería saber, como demonios pasó que un bebé de dos años como lo era Jun, pudo subirse a lo alto del librero.

"_Escalando, duh."_ Pensó. Pero aún así resultaba irreal.

-Tío Taiga.- Llamó Miki. Por alguna razón, ahora todos los niños le decían "tío", ya no sólo eran los pequeños Murasakibara. No le molestaba, en cierta forma se sentía feliz; así le demostraban el afecto que le tenían. O algo así.- Tengo hambre.-

-Uh.- Se dio la vuelta y miró a la pequeña rubia. Tenía los ojos vidriosos y parecía que acababa de despertar. La pequeña comenzó a sollozar, tal vez porque hacia varias horas que no estaba con ninguno de sus padres. Tal vez de Aomine no le sorprendía, era policía y casi nunca estaba en casa; y cuando lo estaba de seguro se la pasaba durmiendo.

¿Cómo sería Kise de ama de casa? Cuidando a sus hijas, lavando, planchando, cocinando, etc. ¿Realmente hacía esas cosas? ¿Kise Ryouta lavando, planchando y cocinando?

Nah.

De seguro tenían alguna criada o algo por el estilo.

-Eh...- Kagami razonó la situación. Debía bajar a pequeño Midorima y darle de comer a Miki antes de que explote a falta de mamá.- ¿Me ayudarías a bajar a Jun?-

-¡No!- Gritó la rubiecita, haciendo todo el escándalo que podía.- ¡Tengo hambre! ¡Quiero a mi mami!- Y ya. Comenzó a llorar como si nadie más existiese en el mundo.

Era hora de entrar en pánico.

–-

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué le tienen tanto rencor a Akashi?- Dijo Makoto, hastiado hasta la médula de tanto berrinche por parte del pelinegro que estaba a su lado.

-Puedes preguntar, y no, no te pienso decir.- Respondió.- Es algo del pasado, no te incumbe.-

-Y si es algo del pasado, ¿por qué tanta vuelta todo este tiempo?-

-No se le puede perdonar a nadie el hecho de que te roben a tu amor.- Takao miró directamente a los ojos de Makoto.- Y mucho menos si la persona que lo hace es tu mejor amigo.-

Himuro llevó su vista con cierto disimulo hacia el par de pelinegros y escuchó con atención la conversación. Kise y Kuroko estaban en sus propios asuntos, ambos con el movil. Probablemente el rubio sólo esté mandando mensajes hacia su esposo, y el peli celeste; esperando de su esposo una señal de vida o un "aún no incendié la casa".

-¿Tú? ¿Mejor amigo de Akashi? Pff.- Se burló Makoto. Eso era increíble hasta para el mismo Takao, pero la mirada seria de su compañero no lo negaba. - No jodas, ¿enserio?-

El moreno del lunar seguía sin decir nada mientras fingía que leía una revista. Quería saber hasta que parte de la historia era capas de contar Takao. Y sí, por supuesto que el la sabía, era uno de los primeros en enterarse como mejor amigo de Takao que era y es también.

-¿Y puedo saber quien era ese "amor" por el que dos amigos terminaron su amistad?.-

-Primero que nada.- Aclaró Takao.- Ya sé que la amistad es más importante que cualquier pareja del mundo, pero en cuanto sepas todo, pensarás lo contrario.-

-Alguna cagada te habrás mandado tú también, los problemas suelen ser de a dos. ¿O me equivoco?- Takao no pudo sostener más la mirada; tenía razón. Solamente desvió la vista.- ¿Entonces? ¿Quién es?-

-Era.- Aclaró.- Sólo amo a Shin-chan, actualmente...- Dijo agachando la cabeza.- Oh, y a mi bebé, obviamente.-

Hanamiya lo miró alzando una ceja. ¿Tantas vueltas iba a darle? Takao entendió la mirada y agachó la cabeza, poniéndose serio. Miró hacia el costado contrario de su amigo pelinegro, asegurándose que la persona, también involucrada en el tema, esté distraída.

-Bueno... La persona por la Akashi y yo dejamos de ser amigos...-

Himuro afiló la mirada. ¿Iba a decirlo enfrente de todos? Tal vez no hayan escuchado, o ni siquiera les estén prestando atención, pero uno nunca sabe.

¿Iba a decirlo?

Takao titubeó varias veces y su labio temblaba. Tal vez esa persona no era la más "correspondida" para el asunto, pero amor es amor y listo.

"_No te eches atrás, dilo. ¿Qué importa que esté a tu lado ahora? Dejaste de llorar por él hace muchos años."_ Pensó Takao, mientras se mordía el labio. Suspiró.

-La persona de la cual estaba enamorado era...-

–**-**

**Jojo, sorry por dejarlo ahí. Y también por no poner casi nada de los bebés. **

**Son las cinco de la mañana y debo dormir.**

**¡Saludos!**


	9. Amores pasados

**Woah, continuación, ¿tan pronto? Jaja, sí. **

**Estaba inspirada, espero que este sea más largo. ¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews!**

**Ya saben las advertencias y que KNB no me pertenece. **

–**-**

Kagami podía perder la cabeza en cualquier momento.

Eran las siete de la tarde, ya había anochecido puesto que era pleno invierno, y tanto como su esposo, su hermano y los demás no había regresado.

Se estaba preocupando. Bueno, ¿quién podría hacerles daño a un grupo de cinco, conformado por un sádico, una diva, un fantasma, un embarazado y un... Un... Lo que sea que fuese Takao?

Pero tener en su cabeza la preocupación que sentía por Kuroko tanto por como los demás, más los niños que cuidaba; estaban por volverlo loco.

Recordó la película que se llama "Quieren volverme loco", el hombre de la película era un poroto al lado de Kagami en estos momentos.

El mayor tan rápido como fue a la cocina, volvió de esta con una silla en las manos. Se subió a ella, y a la fuerza tuvo que despegar a Jun del librero al que había trepado, lo cubrió con una manta y lo metió a la mochila para bebé que llevaba en el pecho. Podría ponerle el pañal luego.

Cargó a Miki y la llevó a la cocina, la sentó en la mesa frente a la TV encendida para que se distraiga y se puso a preparar una merienda que fuese liviana y comestible para niños de menos de diez años: chocolate caliente y pastelitos.

En cuanto comenzó a sentirse el olor al chocolate por toda la casa, los niños se asomaron por la puerta de la cocina para ver lo que hacía el Tío Kagami. Noa se acercó y se puso al lado del mayor, que ahora tranquilamente preparaba masa para los pastelitos.

-¿Qués estás haciendo?- Preguntó mientras se ponía de puntitas de pie y se asomaba por la mesada en la cual cocinaba el mayor. A pesar de ser uno de los niños más altos junto con Fuuma, no lo era lo suficiente como para ver con claridad el resto de la mesa.

-Estoy preparando la merienda.- Respondió el mayor, concentrando en su trabajo mientras apagaba el fuego de la cocina y sacaba del horno una bandeja con galletas.

-¿Para quién?-

-Para ustedes.- Sonrió Kagami mientras dejaba la bandeja en la mesa. Miki enseguida quiso acercarse.- Cuidado.- Le llamó la atención.- Aún están calientes, espera a que esté el chocolate mejor, ¿sí?-

La rubiecita hizo un puchero pero asintió cruzándose de brazos. El pelirrojo rió y al darse vuelta notó a los demás niños en la puerta, le pareció raro ver a Yuka y Hannah de la mano, puesto que a su parecer ellas se odiaba, pero no dijo nada.

Entre menos problemas, mejor.

-Pasen, no se queden ahí.- Kagami pensó que el cambio de temperatura que había entre la sala y la cocina podría hacerle mal a los niños, más aún cuando estos estaban enfermos. Pero era sólo cuestión de subir la calefacción del living y ya.

El pelirrojo corrió algunas cajas que había por el lugar y llevó un par de sillas más para los niños. Las puso al rededor de la mesa y les dijo que se sienten. Toda la atención de los pequeños, apenas se sentaron, fue captada por la TV.

Y con ella, los problemas.

-Pásame el mando.- Dijo Fuuma a su hermano que estaba al lado suyo.

-¿Por qué no lo buscas tú mismo?- Le respondió el menor.

-Porque tú estás más cerca.-

-No peleen.- Dijo Miki haciendo un puchero. Las discusiones la ponían nerviosa, y ella la única razón por la que Aomine y Kise no discutían; porque, seamos sinceros, ellos podrían pasarse horas discutiendo.

-No te metas, rubiecita.- Dijo Fuuma, mientras se paraba en la silla y apoyaba sus manos en la mesa.

-¿Qué le dijiste a mi hermana, peli morado?- Ahora la que se levantó fue Yuka. Nadie se metía con su hermanita.

- Baah.- Balbuceó Jun, que estaba al lado de Miki, sentado sobre la mesa. La rubia mantenía el ceño fruncido debido a la respuesta del mayor Murasakibara.

-Yuka, siéntate.- Dijo Hannah, que mantenía ambas manos, las cuales estaban cubiertas por su suéter, sobre su pecho.

-Oigan.- Llamó Kagami, no le podía estar pasando eso.

-¡Stop it!- Gritó Yue. Tenía una cara de total fastidio. Odiaba las discusiones, al igual que Miki, la hacían sentir incómoda. Todos se quedaron viendo a la pelinegra.

-¿Qué dijo?- Susurró Fuuma a Noa, obviamente no le había entendido.

Kagami apagó el horno y el fuego de la cocina, sacó los pastelitos para que se enfríen y fue a sentarse al lado de su sobrina. Ya había descubierto el porqué la pequeña no hablaba.

-¿Así que no hablabas porque te daba vergüenza no poder hablar japonés?-

Yue asintió, avergonzada. Entendía el idioma perfectamente, puesto que tanto sus padres y hermanos tanto como la gente que constantemente la rodeaba, hablaba japonés. Pero a ella nunca le dieron el lujo de aprenderlo.

Probablemente era algún fetiche de Himuro. De seguro extrañaba volver a América, y la única persona con la que podía hablar el inglés fluidamente era con Kagami. Asi que por eso se tomó la libertad de enseñarle a su hija el inglés.

El pelirrojo luego se quejaría con su hermano; no podían tener a una pequeña sin saber japonés en Japón. No era tan difícil enseñarle ambos idiomas. Como los que hablan español e inglés; o cualquier otro.

-¿_Why do you feel __ashamed only for not speak japanese?_- Era una pregunta algo complicada tal vez para una niña de tres años, pero esperaba obtener una respuesta.

-Uh...- Balbuceó.-_ I can't speak with another kids. They don't understand me._-

-"_You can't speak with others kids_"- La corrigió el mayor. Yue sonrió. - _Well... I'm gonna teach you japanese then.-_

_-__¿Really?- _Preguntó la pequeña entusiasmada. Kagami asintió dedicándole una sonrisa.

-No entiendo nada.- Murmuró Yuka a la pelinegra mientras volvía a tomarla de la mano.

-Dijo algo de que le enseñará japonés.- Respondió Hannah.

-¿Y cómo sabes?- La miró con curiosidad el peli morado menor.

-Me enseñan inglés en la escuela, ¿a ustedes no?-

-Sí.- Respondió la peli azul.- Pero no tan avanzado...-

-No es avanzado.- Se quejó Hannah, haciendo un puchero.-

-¡Yay! ¡Eres muy linda!- Yuka la abrazó con fuerza y besó su cabeza.

-Déjala. No puede respirar.- Le dijo Fuuma, ahora estirándose para tomar una galleta.

Con todo el tiempo transcurrido ya deberían haberse enfriado ¿no? Kagami se levantó y dejó una taza en frente de cada uno, excepto para Jun que le dio un biberón con leche tibia; el peliverde enseguedi comenzó a tomar de ella. Volvió de nuevo sólo para armar una bandeja con los pastelitos y dejarla sobre la mesa, a un lado de Miki y Yue. Enseguida todos comenzaron a comer.

-¡Mmh!- Exclamó Noa, sorprendido. No sabía que su tío cocinace tan bien.

-¡Qué rico, gracias!- Dijo Yuka, alegre mientras comía.

"Por lo menos están todos tranquilos." Pensó y se dedicó a tomar de su propia taza mientras llevaba su vista a la TV junto con los demás.

-Entonces... ¿Qué quieren ver?-

–-

-Kouki.- Llamó Akashi como por quinta vez, y estaba comenzando a hartarse.- ¿Quieres escucharme?-

-Ahora no, Seijuurou.- Respondió el castaño que iba un par de metros más adelante que su pareja.

Desde que habían salido del bar, Akashi no dejó de seguir a Furihata, preguntándole que le pasaba y por qué había armado todo ese escándalo. Lo que más le había sorprendido era que se haya dejado ver tan débil enfrente de sus amigos.

Bueno, como si nunca se hubieran visto llorar entre ellos.

Akashi se sentía incomodado por las personas que se detenían a ver la escenita. Sí, porque eso era. Harto, tomó el brazo de Furihata y lo llevó detrás del súper mercado que estaba a un par de metros. Lo acorraló contra la pared y se sorprendió al ver que el menor estaba llorando.

El pelirrojo pensó que tal vez su pareja estaba molesto por algo, pero no se imaginó que podría haberle pasado como para llorar.

-Hey.- Lo llamó, acercándose y tratando de acariciar su mejilla. Akashi omitió el gesto.- ¿Qué ocurrió?-

Hubo unos minutos de silencio. Sólo ellos dos. Furihata sollozaba con la cabeza gacha, no quería que Seijuurou lo viera tan débil sólo por una tontería. Él mismo le había enseñado a no rebajarse por cosas absurdas, pero muy en el fondo le dolía.

-¿Todavía lo quieres?- Murmuró entre el silencio el más bajo. Akashi abrió los ojos sorprendido.

-¿Cómo dices?-

-Es que...- Kouki inhaló y suspiró.- … Tenías y sigues teniendo una relación hermosa con Mibuchi-san, y a veces... No sé... Solamente siento que interfiero en eso. Siento que soy una molestia en la hermosa familia que deberían ser junto con Ai...-

Akashi nunca había estado tan sorprendido en su vida. Abrazó al castaño ahora contagiándole la sorpresa, y al separarse le dio un suave beso en la frente.

-Reo es mi ex esposo, Kouki. Obviamente lo quiero. Y no eres una molestia entre nosotros.- Sei tomó el rostro de Furi entre sus manos.- Todos juntos somos una familia. Sabes que tanto Reo como Ai te quiere mucho.-

-Pero... ¿Y sí Ai me toma como otra imagen paterna y deja de lado a Mibuchi-san?- El pelirrojo rió levemente.

-Ai nunca haría eso. Reo es su padre y la persona con la cual pasa casi todo el día. Ella te quiere como un hermano mayor, siempre te lo ha dicho.-

-Me da miedo que pase a ser otra cosa.-

-No lo será. Despegarse del afecto de un padre no es tan fácil como decirlo. Si eso era lo que te asustaba, no te preocupes. Reo y yo nos queremos a nuestro modo, pero ya no podemos estar juntos.-

Furihata miró los ojos hererocromáticos por unos segundos y luego esbozó una leve sonrisa mientras se aferraba a la espalda del mayor. Akashi correspondió ese abrazo, pero maldijo internamente cuando se separaron al oír su móvil sonar.

-¿Sí?- Inició la llamada.

-_Sei-chan_- Dijo Reo al otro lado, se notaba apurado.- _Me llamaron de urgencia y necesito irme enseguida, ¿puedes cuidar a Ai? La niñera dijo que hoy no podria._-

-Ah, sí.- Murmuró al aire, como si acabase de recordar algo.- Nanami había dicho que se tomaría una semana de vacaciones, por las fiestas, para estar con su familia.-

-¿Con quien dejaremos a Ai esta semana entonces? Volveré el próximo viernes, y tú no te olvides de tu trabajo.-

-No te preocupes, buscaré a alguien. Y no lo haré. ¿Quién crees que soy?- Soltó una risilla.- Suerte, nos vemos en un par de días.-

-_Muchas gracias, Sei-chan, ¿te llevo a Ai o la vienes a buscar?_-

-Mmh. Intentaré ir lo más rápido posible.-

-_Está bien._ _¡Cuídense y mándale saludos a Furi!_- Finalizó la llamada. Akashi se puso a pensar. Furihata lo miró, expectante.

-¿Qué ocurre, Sei?-

-Necesito una niñera para Ai, esta semana Reo no va a estar y no puedo dejarla sola. Por cierto, te manda saludos.- El menor sonrió ante lo último y se quedó pensativo un par de segundos.

-¡Ah! Tengo una idea. ¿Recuerdas a Kagami, el esposo de Kuroko?- Akashi asintió, como olvidarlo.- Kuroko dijo que el tenía una guardería o algo así. ¿Por qué no le preguntas?-

-Muchas gracias, cariño.- Dijo Sei, marcando el número de Kuroko. Para su suerte, respondió enseguida.- Tetusya, necesito que tu esposo me haga un favor.-

-¿_Qué ocurre, Akashi-kun_?-

-¿Kagami cuida niños, verdad?- Kuroko afirmó al otro lado.- ¿Puede ir a buscar a Ai a mi casa? Reo debe salir en un rato y se haría más fácil que el la vaya a buscar. Será por unas horas.-

-_Claro, no te preocupes. Ahora lo llamaré._-

-Gracias, Tetsuya.- Cortó la llamada. Akashi ahora llevó su mirada a Furihata.- ¿Volvemos?-

-Claro.- Sonrió, tomando la mano de su pareja para volver al bar.

–-

-Kagami-kun.- Habló el peli celeste una vez que su esposo había respondido al teléfono.- Necesito un favor.-

-_Espero que sea urgente, Kuroko. Me costó mucho tiempo hacer dormir a Miki_.- Kuroko sonrió. Sonaba como todo un padre.

-¿Te gustaría rescatar a una princesa?-

-¿_Princesa? ¿Otra niña? Por Dios, no más niños_.-

-Es la hija de Akashi-kun.-

-_¿Cómo es la dirección? En diez minutos estoy_.-

-Sabía que aceptarías, Kagami-kun.-

–-

-La persona de la que Akashi y yo estábamos enamorados era...-

Takao aprovechó que Kuroko se puso a hablar por teléfono, captando la atención del rubio. Los demás morenos lo esperaban impacientes.

-Sí, era Kise.- Dijo finalmente. Makoto casi escupe el café que estaba tomando, por suerte no había despertado a Mika. Himuro se limitó a esbozar una leve sonrisa.

-¿Y por qué Kise? ¿Por qué no... Yo que sé... Murasakibara?- Dijo Hanamiya, estaba sorprendido de que Kise tuviera tanto levante. O por lo menos, lo tenía.

-Con Kise y Akashi éramos muy amigos. Siempre está el chico bonito, el serio y el divertido.- Ante lo último, Takao le guiñó un ojo a Himuro que respondió con una risilla.- Supongo que era muy obvio que ambos o por lo menos alguno de los dos iba a terminar enamorado de él.-

-¿Y cómo es que te lo robó?-

-Akashi sabía perfectamente que me gustaba Kise. Podría decirse que era el primer chico del que me había enamorado, antes de Shin-chan.- Takao bajó la mirada.- Nunca puedes esconderle algo a Akashi, jaja. Incluso él mismo unas semanas después me dijo que también le gustaba Kise. Pero habíamos acordado no "competir", puesto que Akashi salía con Mukkun en ese tiempo.-

-¿Entonces?-

-El día en que yo iba a confesarle mis sentimientos a Kise, me enteré de Akashi había dejado a Mukkun.-

-Uh...- Makoto ya se imaginaba el resto de la historia.- Entonces, viste con tus propios ojos como Akashi se le confesaba a Kise e incluso este aceptaba y terminaban saliendo, ¿no?- Para sorpresa del pelinegro, Takao asintió.

-Que forma de leerme la mente, ¿seguro que no estabas ahí?-

-¿Y que hiciste?-

-Nada. Simplemente me alejé de ellos. No iba a separar a la persona que amaba de la persona a la que amaba. Viví y dejé vivir.- Takao suspiró.

-¿Así que por eso te alejaste?- Dijo Kise con deje de tristeza. Los tres morenos giraron a verlo. O habían prestado atención al momento en el que el rubio se había unido al tema.

-Kise, perdón.- Dijo Takao, entre sorpresa y arrepentimiento.-

-¡No te preocupes!- Ahora el rubio sonrió.- Tú también me gustabas. Pero sabes el miedo que le tenía a Akashichi en esa época. Decirle que no era como amanecer sin brazos.-

-Espera, ¿qué?- El moreno más bajo estaba sorprendido.- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?-

-Pensé que te gustaba Midorimachi.- Respondió con un puchero. Hubo un silencio y luego todos rieron.

-Que enriedos, ¿no?- Dijo Himuro, luego de haber estado en silencio un buen rato. Todos le prestaron a atención a Kuroko que había dejado el móvil sobre la mesa, luego de cortar la llamada.

En ese mismo instante, entraron Akashi y Furihata, que volvieron a sentarse en sus lugares. Esta vez, las personas no se les quedaron viendo.

-Veo que ya se arreglaron. Felicidades, supongo.- Dijo Himuro, los envidiaba de cierta forma. Cada vez que discutía con Atsushi pasaban semanas sin hablarse, como si fuesen desconocidos.

-¿Con quien hablabas Kurokochi?-

-Con Kagami-kun, digamos que le di otro trabajo.- El menor le sonrió al pelirrojo a su lado.- Y hablando de hablar, creo que ustedes tres tienen que hablar.- Señaló a Akashi, Kise y Takao.- Pero primero me cuentan el chisme.-

-Bien...- Dijo Kise, resignado.- ¿Ya podemos ir a comprar los peluches?- Todos asintieron. Dejaron el dinero de la cuenta y se fueron para el shopping de nuevo.

Sólo esperaban no volver demasiado tarde a casa.

–-

**¡Ah! Me quedó súper largo, espero que les guste. **

**¡Saludos!**

**Traducciones:**

**-¿_Why do you feel __ashamed only for not speak japanese?_- ¿Por qué te sientes avergonzada sólo por no saber hablar japonés?**

**_- I can't speak with another kids. They don't understand me._- No puedo hablar con algunos niños. Ellos no me entienden.**

**-"_You can't speak with others kids_"- No puedes hablar con otros niños.**

**- _Well... I'm gonna teach you japanese then.- _Bien... Te enseñaré japonés entonces.**

**_-__¿Really?- _¿Enserio?**

**Perdón si algo está mal, mi inglés no es muy bueno xD**


	10. Que no sea verdad

Kagami enseguida de recibir el último mensaje salió con todos los niños fuera de casa para ir a la casa de Akashi a buscar a su hija; Ai.

Lo primero en notar al salir fue la ausencia del auto de Kuroko, un hermoso modelo de color gris claro. Subió a los niños en el asiento de atrás y los cubrió con una manta para evitarles el frío.

Atrás iban Miki, Yue, Hannah, Yuka, Noah y Jun en su asiento para bebé; un poco apretados pero entraban todos. Delante junto a Kagami iba Fuuma y obviamente el mayor de conductor.

Tenía la suerte de que Akashi no vivía muy lejos de allí, así que llegó en apenas siete minutos contados y sin tráfico. Bajó del auto dejando a los niños, algunos dormitaban así que no debía preocuparse.

Después de todo, obedecían al tío Kagami.

Tocó el timbre una vez y rápidamente atendió Reo. Sonrió al verlo. Sin decir una palabra, le dejó a la niña en brazos totalmente abrigada, palmeó su hombro y cerró la puerta sin decir una palabra.

Eso había sido muy raro, pensó Kagami. Se quedó un par de segundos mirando los enormes ojos de Ai. Bicolores como los de Akashi pero que se resaltaban aún más por su cabello oscuro.

Ai mantenía una expresión seria pero a la vez curiosa, con sus hermosos ojos bien abiertos, delineando bien sus largas pestañas.

-Hola.- Dijo simple. Kagami esbozó una sonrisa, la niña parecía confianzuda.

-Soy Kagami, ¿cuál es tu nombre?- Ya lo sabía puesto que Kuroko se lo había dicho millones de veces, pero quería oírlo de ella. ¿En verdad era tan formal?

-Me llamo Ai. ¡Mucho gusto!- Dijo lo último sonriendo. Tenía los mismos gestos que Reo.

Kagami suspiró aliviado internamente, tal vez Ai no era una niña asesina al estilo Akashi. Eso lo alegraba de sobre manera.

Se dirigió al auto, sentó a Ai delante con Fuuma (Murasakibara y Akashi deberían llevarse bien, ¿no?) y se dispuso a conducir de nuevo hacia su casa. Le envió un mensaje a Kuroko avisando que ya había recogido a la niña y que todo estaba bien.

Puso música suave en volumen bajo mientras escuchaba como los niños ahora despiertos y curiosos hacían preguntas a la nueva integrante del grupo, que entablaba conversaciones rápidamente y con todo el buen humor y la simpatía del mundo. Regalándole una sonrisa a todos.

Lo primero que hizo Ai fue clavar su mirada en Hannah. Enseguida le parió una niña hermosa, cabello oscuro y ojos ámbar claros; una perfecta combinación. Yuka se dio cuenta de su mirada y miró a la pelinegra de ojos bicolores con cierta desconfianza mientras tomaba la mano de Hannah que estaba a su lado.

No quería que nadie le saque a su mejor amiga. No iba a dejar que nadie la separe de la persona que más quiere, además de su mamá.

El resto del viaje continuó en tranquilidad y paz dentro de lo normal. Kagami estaba bastante agradecido del cambio:

De insoportables a tranquilos. Ahora los niños le hacían caso y gracias a ellos pudo terminar de ordenar la casa en paz.

–**-**

Habían pasado un par de horas desde que volvieron hacia el gran shopping del cual habían salido para tomar un almuerzo/merienda. De vez en cuando Himuro o Takao llevaban a Mika en brazos puesto que Makoto estaba bastante cansado; así comenzaba su nueva vida con dos hijas.

Habían dado un par de vueltas por aquí y por allá. Compraron más artículos para sus bebés e incluso para ellos, alguna otra cosa para comer y compartir en casa y nada más.

Sus esposos pueden cuidarse solos. Sí, así era.

Ya tenían bastante con criar a los hijos, necesitaban un tiempo para ellos; cubrir sus necesidades ¿no? Entonces estaba todo bien.

No habían tenido en cuenta el tiempo, de repente pasaron de ser las siete de la tarde a las nueve de la noche. Las mamis necesitaban de sus bebés y viceversa. Teniendo en cuenta lo atento que era Kagami de seguro sus hijos ya habrían cenado y todo, pero los pequeños necesitan la atención de mamá.

-Aah...- Suspiró Takao mientras subía al asiento trasero del auto junto a Himuro y Makoto subía por el otro lado. Kise de copiloto adelante junto a Kuroko que conducía. - Extraño mucho a mi bebé...- Dijo con cierto deje de tristeza.

-Yo también extraño a mis nenas...- Continuó Kise. Amaba estar todo el día con sus hijas, que ellas le hagan mimos e incluso jueguen a usar la ropa de sus padres. Kise también cuidaba mucho de ellas, el cabello de sus hijas era su mayor prioridad. Suave, brilloso y sedoso; simple. Luego estaba papá-sobreprotector-Aomine para alejarlas de los niños y otras personas.

-Supongo que está bien salir de vez en cuando. Para eliminar el estrés de casa y el trabajo.- Comentó Himuro, Makoto asintió en forma de aprobación.

Tenía razón. A veces era relajante salir, sin estar pendiente de perder a tu hijo o a tu esposo; o a ambos. Eso era muy exhaustivo.

Kuroko se mordió el labio inferior desviando la mirada en un semáforo en rojo. ¿Cómo sería pasar por todo eso? Ya habían pasado varios años y por suerte en un par de meses más sabría lo que es tener a una personita pequeña a la cuál cuidar.

Inconsciente, llevó una mano a su vientre y lo acarició superficialmente. Esbozó una leve sonrisa, ahí estaba su bebé.

Vivo.

Dentro de él.

Y eso lo hacía muy feliz.

Cerró los ojos y continuó acariciando su abdomen plano. Salió de su ensueño al momento en qué el semáforo cambió el color y continuó rumbo a su casa.

Había sido un hermoso día.

–**-**

Kagami estaba recostado en el sillón con la mayoría de los niños encima, excepto por Noah, Yuka y Ai que estaban sentados en el alfombrado de la sala. Kagami pensó que la niña Akashi sería un desastre, molesta y agresiva; pero fue todo lo contrario.

La pequeña pelinegra era hermosa y alegre, a veces seria pero muy simpática.

Todos viendo la televisión. Un programa para niños pero no tan niños.

Jun estaba comenzando a adormecerse en el pecho del mayor. A Kagami le sorprendía la capacidad del pequeño peliverde de poder dormir por horas; no es que fuese un niño grande, pero tampoco era tan bebé como para hacerlo todo el día.

En fin, tal vez sólo extrañaba a sus padres, como el resto.

A los, aproximadamente, diez minutos llegaron las mamis cargados de bolsas. Entraron soltando suspiros y quejas, por ejemplo "me duele el trasero por el viaje". Dejaron las cosas que compraron tiradas por allí en cuánto los niños se les abalanzaron encima.

Kagami se asustó un poco por la fuerte presencia de Akashi, pero éste lo saludó con normalidad así dio a entender que estaba todo bien y le agradecía de sobremanera que haya cuidado a su hija por último minuto.

Todo lo contrario en el caso de Takao, que apenas entró corrió a tirarse sobre su bebé; el cual dormía plácidamente y ni siquiera se inmutó de la presencia de su madre. Cuando despierte estará feliz de hacerlo en brazos de su madre o padre.

Himuro luego de abrazar y hacer mimos a sus hijos que enseguida se pusieron a chusmear en las bolsas que había llevado, cargó a Yue mientras tomaba su móvil para avisarle a su esposo que en un rato iba para casa.

No necesitaba que vaya a recogerlo, total, vivía enfrente.

Los demás copiaron el gesto, pero éste solamente para avisar que llegaron y querían ir a casa.

Todos se sentaron en los sofás, tanto el más grande como en los individuales. Makoto sentó sobre sus piernas a Hannah que mantenía con cuidado a Mika en sus brazos, como toda buena hermana mayor.

Tanto Yuka como Miki estaban en el regazo del rubio. Haciéndole preguntas sobre que les compró y qué hizo en su salida, muy emocionadas.

Takao acunaba a Jun en sus brazos, el cuál apenas sintió contacto se apegó a su pecho.

Al poco tiempo, Akashi y Furihata se marcharon, estaba agotados y Ai al día siguiente tenía clases de baile. Se despieron con un gesto de todos y se fueron. Ai literalmente se comió uno de los cachetes de Hannah al saludarla. Le besó la mejilla y también la mordió, para luego huir con su madre y furi-niichan soltando una risita. La morena se quejó y Yuka la miró con cierto desprecio.

Ahh... Esa época en la que los niños comienzan a generar sus emociones. Sacándolas a flote.

Cerca de los diez minutos pasantes, Aomine llegó a la casa y se ofreció a llevar a todos a sus casa. Kagami le dijo a Himuro que lo acompañaría aunque se negase, era tarde y no debía andar solo por la calle con niños pequeños; aunque fuesen quince pasos desde un lado a otro.

-¡Nos vemos mañana, tío Kagami!- Dijo Yuka, despidiéndose del mayor pelirrojo mientras se iba con Kise directo a subir a la camioneta de Aomine; éste arqueó una ceja.

-¿Tío Kagami?- Soltó una risilla. Kagami se sonrojó un poco, era muy adorable y dulce por parte de los niños.- Ve a saber con que los convenciste como para que se porten así.-

-No hice nada. Sólo les di comida y entretenimiento.- Dijo orgulloso de hacer algo tan simple como eso y obtener un gran respeto. Más del que los niños podrían tenerle a sus padres tal vez.

Aomine suspiró esbozando una risa suave, hizo un choque de puños con Kagami y se dirigió a su auto. Tendría muchas paradas que hacer.

Kagami se dispuso a llevar a su hermano hasta casa. Tomó su abrigo y se despidió de Kuroko con un tierno beso.

-Ya vuelvo.-

-Aquí te esperaré.- Respondió el menor con una leve sonrisa.

Una vez que todos se fueron pudo apreciar su casa completamente amueblada y ordenada, finalmente. Aunque aún les quedaba una habitación vacía al lado del living, podrían convertirla en una sala de juegos para los niños ahora que era invierno y hacía mucho frío.

Fue hacia la cocina a preparar un café para su esposo, de seguro llegaría congelado; y un té para él mismo.

Al momento en que se dio la vuelta sintió una leve presión en su abdomen, un frió recorrió su espalda:

Miedo.

El miedo de que fuese algo grave. Miedo a qué algo ocurra con su bebé.

Se quedó parado en el lugar, esa presión había sido cosa de un segundo pero la sintió y eso lo alteró mucho. No volvió a sentir nada, más que su bebé dentro de el. Soltó un suspiro aliviado y terminó de preparar las infusiones.

Himuro y Makoto le habían dicho que signos así podían ser de las consecuencias del primer embarazo, así que se quedó tranquilo.

Confiaría en ello para no alterarse.

–**-**

**DOS MESES DESUÉS.**

En esos últimos dos meses habían ocurrido muchas cosas.

Primero que nada: el casamiento de Momoi y Riko.

La ceremonia, la fiesta y las decoraciones habían sido geniales y elegantes. La fiesta fue de las mejores, hubo varios encuentros, varios romances, varios todo. Fue una noche demasiada buena.

Además de que esa misma ambas jóvenes anunciaron la llegada de su futuro bebé.

Resulta que Riko y Momoi se habían puesto de acuerdo en la inseminación y decidieron tener un bebé, el cuál lo portaría por hermosos nueve meses la castaña que tenía cumplido los cortos cuatro meses.

Fue una noticia que sorprendió a todos, incluso a Makoto que fue como invitado especial por Teppei; que cabe destacar que también se emocionó bastante. Quería a Riko como si fuese su hermanita y eso lo alegró mucho.

Se alegró mucho por ella.

Algunos invitados se sintieron mal por no poder presentar un regalo que las ayude con la manutención del futuro bebé, puesto que la noticia no era sabida. Pero ellas aclararon que no hacía falta, la presencia de todos en ese día tan importante era el único regalo que necesitaban.

Por segundo: Las fiestas, Navidad y Año Nuevo.

Cada familia decidió pasarla con sus seres queridos. Kuroko y Kagami viajaron a América junto a Himuro y Murasakibara (además de los niños) para pasar la Navidad con Alex, que los recibió alegre como siempre junto a su pareja y su hija.

Esa era la segunda Noche Buena de Kuroko sin sus padres, puesto que habían muerto en un accidente hace dos años.

Kuroko en vez de ser melancólico celebró con toda su alegría las fiestas.

Lo haría por sus padres, que de seguro estarían muy alegres de saber que van a ser abuelos.

Las fiestas pasaron en tranquilidad, de vez cuando se mandaban postales junto a sus amigos. Al parecer cada uno se hallaba en una parte del mundo diferente.

Midorima y Takao estaban en Inglaterra, junto a los padres del peliverde y del azabache, que se había negado totalmente a festejar sin su familia. Después de todo, sus madres eran amigas de pequeñas, así que hubo problemas.

Akashi, Reo y Furihata junto a Ai habían ido a celebrar Noche Buena en Francia. Parece que todos la pasaron muy bien.

Kise y Aomine viajaron por una semana a Australia, donde actualmente trabajaba y vivía la hermana mayor del rubio, que los invitó a pasar esa semana con ella y su familia; además de la hermana menor que también fue allí con una amiga.

Teppei y Hanamiya conocieron a la novia de Hyuuga, Clara: morena de ojos verde agua, pálida y bastante alta y delgada. Parecía una muñeca de porcelana. Dio una muy buena impresión. Los cuatro pasaron la Navidad con Riko y Momoi en su departamento.

Y por tercero: el nacimiento de Mio, la nueva bebé de los Murasakibara.

Fue una bebé completamente sana, nacida el 3 de enero. Cabello oscuro en un tono violáceo con ojos grises súper claros y piel pálida como la de Himuro. Tenia ciertos rasgos a Murasakibara que enseguida quedó embobado con su nueva hija.

Parece que ahora si habría una gran competencia para ver quien tenía la atención de papá.

Lo celebraron una pequeña reunión de amigos en casa el día que le dieron el alta a Himuro y a Mio. Fue una sorpresa para ambos. Pero la pasaron genial.

Makoto y Himuro pactaron que Mika y Mio serían grandes amigas cuando crezcan.

Fueron dos meses increíbles y bastante tranquilos.

–**-**

Kuroko estaba doblando el resto de la ropa que quedaba en una maleta y la aoyaba en la mesita baja del living. Era cerca del mediodía. Himuro, Makoto, Kise y Takao estaban en su casa como siempre.

Aomine y Kagami habían ido de compras por los muebles del bebé; el resto cuidaba de los papis cuidaba a sus hijos aprovechando los días libres.

-Y aquí está el Big Ben.- Dijo Takao mientras mostraba en su celular las fotos que había tomado de su viaje a Inglaterra junto a su familia. Era la primera vez que iba y le gustó realmente mucho, esperaba poder visitar a sus suegros más seguido.

Todos los demás miraban atentos y sorprendidos, obviamente también tenían sus fotos y recuerdos que contar. Pero el moreno se les adelantó. Kuroko mientras tanto seguía acomodando ropa, encontró un par de perfumes de Kagami y se dispuso a subir al baño para guardarlas.

Pasaron un par de segundos en los que Takao no paraba de hablar de su viaje.

-Y aquí en este bar tomam- - Fue interrumpido por el ruido de algo rompiéndose. Enseguida entró en alerta junto a los demás.

Se miraron todos entre sí.

-¿Kurokochi? ¿... Estás bien?.- Preguntó temeroso el rubio, sin despegar la mirada de preocupación de Himuro, que lo miraba de la misma forma.

Los cuatro presentes escucharon un quejido como respuesta, fue suficiente como para hacer correr a Takao y a Kise escaleras arriba. Makoto se quedó con Himuro abajo, el mayor aún no podía hacer esfuerzos.

Apenas el rubio y el moreno subieron corrieron al baño, estaba la puerta abierta y la luz encendida. En el suelo, junto a un envase de perfume hecho pedazos y el líquido por todas partes, estaba Kuroko sentado sobre sus rodillas y hecho una bolita, abrazándose con fuerza mientras mantenía una expresión de dolor.

Era la misma sensación de presión que sintió hace dos meses. Pero ahora era constante y diez veces más fuerte, dolía mucho.

Kise casi suelta un grito cuando vio una mancha oscura, en tono carmesí, entre las piernas del peli celeste. Takao lo notó y entró en pánico literal. Ambos lo cargaron y llevaron escaleras abajo.

-¡Himuro, Makoto, enciendan el auto!- Gritaron mientras bajaban. Kuroko soltaba quejidos de dolor. Los dos morenos enseguida salieron de la casa hacia el auto de Takao, por suerte Himuro tenía las llaves.

Kise tomó una manta de las que había doblado anteriormente Kuroko y la llevó consigo. Subieron en el asiento trasero Takao y el rubio, junto a Kuroko. De copiloto Himuro que se mantenía hacia atrás para acompañar a su amigo y Makoto iba manejando.

Todo pasó tan rápido y tan lento a la vez para Kuroko. Recordaba haber subido las ecaleras, entrar al baño y perder la consciencia por dos segundos en los que el dolor punzante en su vientre bajo comenzó. A causa de éste cayó al suelo, estriñéndose en el suelo. Aún recordaba el pánico que corrió por su cuerpo que le puso los pelos de punta, el cual mantenía aún.

Makoto sólo esparaba que no haya demasiado tráfico para poder llegar rápido al hospital. Takao sólo esperaba que en ese momento estuviera, por casualidad de la vida, allí Midorima. Tenía una sensación de vértigo horrible.

Y no era el único.

Himuro mandó un mensaje rápido a su hermano, Kagami.

"Estamos yendo al Hospital Central, por favor ven rápido."

"Bro, ¿qué ocurrió? No me asustes." Respondió a los pocos segundos el menor pelirrojo.

"Creo que Kuroko está perdieron al bebé..."

–**-**

**chan.**

**chAN.**

**CHAN.**

**Perdonen la demora y faltas ortográficas. **

**Kuroko no Basket no me pertenece.**


	11. Habitación 406

**Las malas auto-correcciones del Word me superan. Perdonen las faltas ortográficas y la demora; había roto la compu jaja.**

**No estoy muy feliz con el lemmon, pero bueno, algo es algo. No me maten al final del fic pls.**

**KnB no me pertenece, you know.**

–**-**

Kagami no podía creer lo que leyó en el último mensaje que le envió su _bro. _No podía ser verdad.

Kuroko era un muchacho muy joven y súper saludable, ya de por sí la idea de que algo así ocurriera era poco probable. Sin embargo, Kagami quedó en blanco, viendo con mirada vacía el mensaje que yacía en la pantalla de su móvil. Aomine llamó su atención mientras salía de una tienda cargando una cuna de color blanco, esperando que su acompañante lo ayudara y no se quedase tonteando con su móvil.

-Oi, Kagami, ¿vas a ayudarme?- Dijo el moreno mientras dejaba el mueble sobre una pared y luego echaba un suspiro llevando su cabello hacia atrás. Kagami salió de su impacto y rápidamente miró a su amigo, tomó un lado del mueble que yacía sobre la pared con apuro, y soltó:

-Rápido, carguemos esto y vayamos al Hospital Central.- Dijo, apresurado, sudando frío y con un temblor notable en la voz. Aomine tuvo un escalofrío.

-¿Pero qué es lo que pasó?- Le dijo, tomando el otro extremo de la cuna para ir hasta el estacionamiento y poder marcharse lo antes posible.

-Himuro dice que Kuroko está perdiendo al bebé.- Dijo seco. Lleno de temor. Aomine mantuvo una expresión de sorpresa sin dejar de moverse, estaba en la misma que Kagami, totalmente asustado.

Primero que nada: Kuroko era de sus mejores amigos, obviamente iba a preocuparse; lo que más quería era su felicidad. Segundo: comprendía el miedo de Kagami, Kise había pasado por lo mismo antes de que naciera Miki.

Yuka había insistido mucho con que quería un hermano cuando era pequeña; apenas era una bebé de un año y meses, pero siempre decía que quería jugar con alguien con las pocas palabras que sabía. Él y Kise le cumplirían el deseo a su pequeña, después de todo, ¿qué tenía de malo agrandar la familia? No hubo que buscarlo demasiado porque en menos de una semana de haber hablado el asunto, Kise ya había quedado con encargo; no fue una gran sorpresa a decir verdad. Sin embargo, a los dos meses pasados el rubio comenzó a sentirse mal, ambos pensaron que solamente eran síntomas normales del embarazo como la fatiga y los dolores en el abdomen. Estos "síntomas" a la pocas semanas fueron creciendo, casi llegando al tercer mes Kise había comenzado a tener pérdidas, esto los alarmó y para cuando fueron al médico ya era muy tarde.

El doctor les dijo que Kise estaba muy estresado, no necesariamente por trabajo, sino física y psicológicamente. Aomine se sintió culpable, desde antes y luego de que naciera Yuka habían discutido mucho y no era sobre un tema "pasable", puesto que les había llevado incluso años de pelea, se trataba de las infidelidades del moreno. Tanta discusión prolongada y continua estresaron de sobre manera al rubio.

¿Qué había pasado con todo esto? La historia no era muy compleja. Cuando Aomine y Kise comenzaron a salir en los últimos años de preparatoria, el menor era totalmente cuidadoso con su cuerpo. Esto significaba que NO sexo para el moreno. Aomine necesitaba descargarse con alguien ¿no? Tenía muchos amantes, tantos hombres como mujeres; la mayoría de ellos incluso conocía a Kise, eran compañeros de trabajo, amigos, amigos de familiares o lo que fuese. Una total vergüenza por parte de todos. ¿Podía Kise considerar un amigo a alguien que mantenía relaciones con su pareja? Lo peor de todo para el rubio era no saber que todas esas personas parecían reírse en su cara.

¿Y cómo se enteró Kise? Fácil, lo típico. Una llamada no deseada en el móvil de su pareja.

_Aomine había salido hace unos diez minutos a hacer las compras para la cena, era invierno y estaban en vacaciones. _

_Ambos querían aprovechar el tiempo juntos antes de que el menor vaya a Europa con su familia por Navidad y Año Nuevo. Kise estaba algo emocionado y nervioso. Se iría por tres semanas y obviamente extrañaría mucho a su novio. _

_El tiempo que el moreno no estuvo afuera, Kise se dedicó a ordenar la cocina y el living para poder cocinar y luego cenar cómodos, además de que el rubio tenía planeado una "sorpresa" para su pareja. Luego de poco más de un año de relación se había preparado mentalmente lo suficiente como para poder dar un gran paso._

_Nunca había hablado con el moreno sobre esto, ¿tal vez debería haberlo hecho? Le daba mucha vergüenza y miedo, miedo de que el mayor lo deje porque le pareciera absurdo su problema. No tenía ningún trauma pasado, nada malo; solamente no creía tener la suficiente madurez mental como para intimar con su pareja, más allá de la vergüenza que le influía tan sólo el hecho de mostrar su cuerpo. _

_Kise era modelo, deseado por muchos y muchas a a vez, pero no es lo mismo la mirada que posan en él las personas que lo aman por su trabajo a la mirada que tiene su novio de él. Esto lo tenía más que claro. _

_Además, la mayoría y por no decir todos, sus amigos ya habían tenido relaciones con sus respectivas parejas o quizá alguna anterior. De igual forma, no debía pensar tanto en eso. No estaba bien que se deje llevar solamente por lo que hacían sus amigos, pero incluso con un asunto así se sentía inmaduro. Kuroko y Midorima se lo decían constantemente, que era muy inmaduro e incluso tonto a veces. Kise prefería llamarlo ingenuidad y simpatía._

_Pero a fin de cuentas, se había decidido. Quería expresarle su amor a su pareja de una forma en la que antes no lo había hecho. Y ese día era hoy. _

_Cuando Aomine volvió, se dedicaron a hacer la cena. Hacía mucho frío puesto que era comienzo de diciembre. Cocinaron entre los dos un estofado muy completo, con mucha carne y verdura, con una vieja receta de la abuela de Aomine. _

_Cenaron en paz, viendo una película en la televisión del living de la casa del rubio, comentando de vez en cuando cierta escena de ésta. Terminaron de cenar y esperaron a terminar la película, abrazados y bajo una manta. Una vez que terminó la película Kise realmente se sintió nervioso, ¿qué debía hacer ahora? ¿decirle al mayor quizás?_

_Se quedó en silencio mirando sus manos, ambas entrelazadas sobre sus piernas mientras sentía que el moreno se removía para tomar el control de la televisión y apagarla. A este le sorprendía la actitud callada de su novio, y cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle qué le pasaba, Kise se abalanzó a sus brazos y lo besó._

_Se sorprendió aún más por la acción, pero correspondió el beso y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Aomine ya se imaginaba algo así, sin embargo no se sintió mal por haberse descargado con varias personas antes. Estaba mal, lo sabía, pero no iba a forzar a Kise a hacer algo que no quisiera._

_Pero... ¿Eso era una justificación? Si Aomine solamente buscaba sexo por parte de Kise, al saber que no lo tendría o por lo menos no lo tendría a la ligera, lo hubiera dejado por alguien que si le diera ese placer. ¿Realmente pasaba esto? No, Aomine realmente amaba a Kise, y sabía que si no controlaba sus impulsos iba a terminar haciéndole daño; era un adolescente con las hormonas a full después de todo. _

_Pero no. No estaba bien. No justificaba nada, porque eso no tenía excusa. _

_¿Si realmente amas a alguien para qué buscarías a otras personas, más allá de tu propio placer? Era un poco egoísta. _

_El beso se tornaba un poco fogoso y húmedo, cosa que a Kise lo asustó un poco; ese beso no era ni un cuarto de parecido a lo que harían y sabía que sería aún más intenso. Sin embargo, no se alejó y se aferro más a la espalda del mayor. Entre caricia y beso, Aomine empujó lentamente a Kise hasta que su espalda quedó descansando en los almohadones del sofá. _

_Subió las piernas del rubio y se acomodó entre ellas, pegando así sus cuerpos, fregrandose uno contra el otro con cada movimiento. Aomine se quitó la camiseta y bajó a besar el cuello del menor, dejándole algunas marcas y mordiendo con suavidad. _

_Sabía perfectamente que su novio era virgen, así que mantendría la cordura y lo trataría como una princesa; básicamente como lo hacía todo el tiempo. _

_Le quitó lentamente la camiseta del pijama que traía el rubio, éste se dejó mientras soltaba pequeños y ahogados suspiros, Aomine bajó dejando besos por todo su abdomen y se concentró en estimular sus pezones mientras acariciaba sobre el pantalón la entrepierna de su pareja. Kise extendió los brazos por sobre su cabeza mientras llevaba ésta hacia atrás. El moreno sentía como su novio arqueaba la espalda y apretaba sus piernas en su torso, a la vez que tiraba su cabeza para atrás y abría la boca. _

_Kise sintió como el mayor le quitaba el pantalón del pijama que llevaba, dejándolo solamente en bóxer; se sonrojó a más no poder, no se sentía molesto ni tan temeroso como antes, solamente estaba avergonzado de que su novio lo viera así. _

_Aomine llevó dos de sus dedos a la boca del rubio, que entendió rápidamente la señal y comenzó a chuparlos, mordiendo suave de vez en cuando. Por su parte, el mayor le quitó la última prenda mientras dejaba de atender su pecho y bajaba por su abdomen repartiendo castos pero húmedos besos hasta la cadera, y luego volver a subir lamiendo a lengua pura todo el tórax. Acarició los muslos desnudos de su novio, sintiendo como se le erizaba la piel pero a la vez estaba a punto de temblar de placer. Subió esa mano y comenzó a masturbarlo, lentamente, que parecía torturar al joven bajo su cuerpo. _

_El menor ahogaba pequeños gemidos a la vez que un par de lágrimas resbalaban por sus sonrojadas mejillas. Se sentía tan bien y quería más. Su cuerpo se tensaba por los espasmos pero no pudo evitar abrir un poco las piernas, dejando de apretar al mayor sobre él. _

_Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, Aomine retiró los dedos de la boca del menor y se acercó para besarlo con pasión y amor, mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, abriéndolas un poco más y llevaba sus dedos húmedos entre las nalgas de éste. Acarició superficialmente la entrada para luego meter lentamente un dedo, sintiendo como Kise se tensaba por la intromisión pero a la vez soltaba un agudo gemido. Lo movió un par de veces, sacándolo y volviéndolo a meter una y otra vez, simulando penetraciones. El menor jadeaba con fuerza, negándose a gemir mientras se mordía el labio inferior. _

_Sentía su interior apretar contra el dedo a la vez que este se adentraba y tocaba el punto endeble varias veces. Aomine metió el segundo dedo, y movió ambos como tijeras, ahora sí haciendo que el rubio suelte un gemido sonoro, que mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. _

_Incapaz de poder aguantar más, el mayor se bajó apenas el pantalón junto con el bóxer; el líquido pre seminal ya brillaba en la punta de su miembro, el cual dirigió hasta la entrada del menor y empujó, embistiendo con fuerza hasta el fondo haciendo que Kise ahogue un grito mordiéndose el labio inferior. _

_Esperó un par de segundos a que el rubio se acostumbrara, pero como el placer era más grande que el dolor en su cuerpo, no tuvo que esperar mucho ya que Kise movió las caderas autopenetrándose. _

_Enseguida comenzó a embestir, primero lentamente hasta conseguir el ritmo y luego aumentar la velocidad. Saliendo y entrando, clavándose hasta el fondo y tocando la próstata, haciendo que Kise suelte jadeos y gemidos altos. _

_El rubio apretó la cadera de su novio con sus pálidas piernas mientras aferraba sus manos (que aún seguían sobre su cabeza) a la manta que momentos atrás los cubría a ambos. _

_Con el correr del tiempo, las embestidas se volvieron más fuertes, rápidas y profundas. Aomine se inclinó para besar el cuello del menor, lamiendo en donde había dejado marcas y luego subió hasta alcanzar sus labios. Kise se aferró a su espalda con fuerza, arrastró sus manos por ella, dejando marcas y arañasos. Sentía un cosquilleo en su abdomen que le indicaba que pronto se correría al igual que su pareja, que aunque parecía imposible aumentaba el ritmo de las embestidas, enterrándose cada vez más profundo hasta golpear con fuerza su pelvis con las nalgas del rubio. _

_Kise se corrió primero, entro ambos cuerpos, ahogando un gemido mientras curvaba su espalda brutalmente. Aomine se resistió un poco más, disfrutando el orgasmo del rubio pero enseguida acabó puesto que el estrecho interior se apretaba sobre su miembro, a la vez que daba una última estocada hasta el fondo. Se corrió dentro del menor, llenándolo de su caliente semilla._

_Se tomaron unos minutos para regular sus agitadas respiraciones. Se miraron a los ojos, una muy delgada capa de sudor los cubría. Luego Aomine se acomodó la ropa, sin ponerse la camiseta, y ayudó a Kise a sentarse para luego cubrirlo con la manta y cargarlo en sus brazos. Lo llevó escaleras arriba, a la habitación del rubio que ya estaba dormitando en su pecho._

_Lo recostó en la cama, abrió las sábanas y se acostó a su lado, tapando a ambos y abrazando al menor contra su pecho. Le dio un beso en la frente y luego cayó dormido. _

_En la mañana, Kise despertó al oír el ruido de la ducha. Se estiró en su cama, destapándose un poco y sonriendo como tonto al recordar la noche anterior. Le dolía un poco el cuerpo pero nada de que quejarse o arrepentirse. Se dio la vuelta, quedando boca abajo y ayudado de sus codos para apoyarse. Vio que las cortinas estaban abiertas y entraba un poco de luz de afuera, aunque estaba bastante nublado y nevaba levemente. _

_Escuchó sonar el móvil de su pareja, lo reconoció porque ese no era su típico tono de llamada. Lo buscó y estaba entre las sábanas. Era un número sin agendar, aunque tampoco figuraba este._

"_Número Privado" era lo que figuraba en la pantalla del móvil azul, sobre el hermoso fondo de pantalla que era una foto de Aomine y Kise juntos. El rubio inflando los cachetes haciendo un puchero mientras el moreno le besaba una mejilla con una enorme sonrisa. _

_Kise no estaba muy seguro de atender, era de mala educación. Pero al estar sonando y no figurar el número tal vez era importante, ¿no? Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla del móvil y respondió._

_-¿Si?- Dijo, algo dudoso y tratando de sonar amable. _

_-¿Por qué no me has llamada, cariño?- Dijo una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea. Kise se sorprendió, no entendía a que se refería la chica._

_-¿Disculpe?- Le tembló la voz. La joven parecía no darse cuenta que esa no era la voz de la persona con la que realmente quería hablar._

_-Hace días que no nos vemos, dijiste que me llamarías. ¿No te acuerdas de mí?- La chica apenas terminar esa pregunta, hizo silencio. Luego se dio cuenta que no debía decir más porque no estaba hablando precisamente con su "novio"._

_-¿Quién habla?- Preguntó Kise, su tono era normal, como el de cualquier persona pero su rostro estaba serio y detonaba tristeza, ya estaba dándose cuenta de las cosas._

_-Soy la novia de Daiki, me llamo Jen, ¿quién eres tú?- Dijo la joven, ingenua. Kise se mordió la lengua y tragó seco. Luego fingió una sonrisa y continuó hablando._

_-Soy su amigo, vine a buscarlo para entrenar.- Dijo, normal. La chica soltó un "oh", Kise escuchó como la corriente de agua de la ducha se detenía. - Le diré que te llame, ¿si? Ahora está en el baño.-_

_-Está bien.- Respondió con amabilidad.- Muchas gracias, perdón la molestia.- Soltó una risilla cómoda que Kise correspondió y cortó._

_Kise tomó rápidamente un bóxer, un pantalón ceñido negro, una camiseta blanca y un chaleco negro ajustado a la cintura que combinaba con el pantalón. Se vistió rápidamente, se puso unas zapatillas Vans grises, y apenas terminó de atarse los cordones salió Aomine del baño, con un jean negro y una camiseta azul de mangas cortas. Éste estaba secándose el cabello cuando vio a al rubio sentado en la cama, con una cara no muy alegre y su móvil a un lado._

_-¿Qué ocu- No pudo terminar la pregunta porque Kise alzó la vista, enojadísimo y empezó a hablar._

_-¿Quién es Jen?- Dijo, sin rodeos. Estaba furioso y adolorido, pero mayor era su asco por lo que había hecho anoche. Se entregó a una persona que pensó que realmente lo amaba. _

_Aomine entendió el por qué su móvil al lado de Kise, y también el por qué de su rostro. _

_-Escucha, Kise. Puedo explicarte todo.- Dijo rápidamente mientras se acercaba al rubio. Kise lo alejó de un manotazo en cuanto intentó tomarle la mano. Se puso de pie con brusquedad y lo enfrentó._

_-¿Qué piensas explicarme, ah? ¿Qué solamente te acostaste conmigo y ahora me dejarás por tu noviecita Jen? ¿Eh? ¿Es eso?- Dijo, alzando cada vez más la voz. Aomine frunció el ceño, intentando volver a tomarlo de los brazos pero nuevamente Kise se puso brusco y llevó sus manos al pecho del moreno, empujándolo hacia atrás. No lo quería ni cerca._

_-¿Estás loco, Kise? ¡Ya ni siquiera salgo con ella!-_

_-Ah, claro. ¿Entonces antes sí, verdad? ¿Hace cuánto? ¿Hace cuánto no estás con ella, Daiki? Porque que yo sepa, llevamos un año y medio saliendo.-_

_-No, Kise. No estás entendiend-_

_-¡Claro!- Gritó.- ¡Yo soy el único que nunca entiende nada!- Dijo con ironía.- ¿Sabes qué? Me cansé de ti. Vaya yo a saber con cuántos más has estado.-_

_-Kise, basta. No es así.- Dijo Aomine, calmado en todo momento, no perdería la cabeza ahora, eso sólo alteraría al menor._

_-No me importa. No quiero volver a verte.- Soltó con un hilillo de voz mientras agachaba la cabeza. Antes de que Aomine pudiera acercarse, Kise salió de la habitación, bajó las escaleras y tomó su abrigo para luego salir de la casa dando un portazo. _

Y ésta había sido causa de sus discusiones por años. Aún recuerda que estuvo aterrando de haber quedado embarazado luego de eso, estaba tan nervioso que había olvidado usar protección. Era justamente lo único que le faltaba en ese tiempo. Pero por suerte no lo había hecho.

Lo que más irritaba a Kise de este tema era que Makoto se lo vivía recordando. Kise solamente se hacía el tonto, puesto que a la vista de todos su relación con el moreno era perfecta.

Pero no. Lo sabía perfectamente. Sabía e incluso de más lo que había hecho su esposo en la época de la estupidez total.

Lo único que le gustaría saber es como Makoto sabía todo eso. ¿Debería preguntarle a Himuro? El rubio tenía entendido que ellos salieron por un tiempo, antes de que Himuro se embobara con Atsushi.

Ya se las arreglaría. No dejaría que ese morocho lo siga jodiendo.

–-

Takao, Makoto y Himuro estaban sentados en el pasillo fuera de la habitación donde estaba Kuroko. Apenas llegaron, Kise se puso como loco y un par de enfermeras llegaron a atenderlo rápidamente y llevarlo a una habitación.

El rubio había ido al baño, se sentía mal con todo lo que ocurría en el momento. Himuro llamó a su esposo, preguntándole cómo estaba él y cómo estaban los niños; ya que le habían dejado a todos los pequeños tornados a Murasakibara. Éste le dijo que bien, preguntando qué le ocurría que se le oía alterado y el moreno solamente soltó todo. Atsushi intentó tranquilizarlo y dijo que piense en sus bebés que de fondo en el teléfono decían "mamá, te extraño".

Tenían mucho miedo por Kuroko. Los doctores ya le habían confirmado que estaba bien y se encontraba durmiendo, pero nadie dijo nada del bebé. Tampoco les permitían entrar a ver a su amigo; había pasado una situación dura y tenía que descansar.

Lo que menos querían era que le pase algo a ese bebé. Sobretodo porque su amigo lo había estado buscando por mucho tiempo, por no decir que fueron años. Kuroko se pondría muy mal.

Realmente mal, no cabía duda.

Kise salió del baño y volvió con los demás. Se sentó al lado de Himuro y recargó la cabeza en su hombro mientras largaba un suspiro exhaustivo. Se quedó en esa posición un rato y luego tomó su móvil para decirle a Akashi las noticias.

Makoto estaba recostado en el otro hombro de Himuro, mientras le hacía mimos a Takao que estaba sobre sus piernas, dormitando.

El ambiente era realmente triste y algo tenso, sobretodo para las recientes mamis. Una situación así no los aliviaba demasiado. Y ni que decir de Kise, que se mantuvo en silencio y prefirió no decir nada. Nadie sabía nada sobre lo que pasó y tampoco era el momento para contarlo; tal vez nunca sería el momento.

Takao suspiró y estiró los brazos, Makoto lo miró confuso y expresó sorpresa cuando el moreno menor lo tomó de la cabeza y lo hizo agachar a la altura de la suya, pegando ambas frentes. Takao soltó un gran suspiro, tenía los ojos cerrados y al parecer sólo quería un abrazo. Makoto se despegó de Himuro y se acomodó en su lugar sin apartarse de Takao, hasta encontrar una posición cómoda y poder abrazar al menor.

Himuro literalmente se resignó y apoyó su cabeza contra la de Kise, que ya había dejado de usar e móvil.

Nadie decía nada. Tal vez porque nadie tenía algo que decir. Nada que ninguno imaginase o supiera.

A los pocos minutos llegaron Aomine y Kagami, prácticamente corriendo. Himuro se levantó para recibir a su hermano.

Kise en esos momentos no quería ver a Aomine, solamente quería irse a casa. Se pasó al lugar de Himuro, y sin importarle nada, se recargó en el hombro de Makoto que ahora estaba sentado derecho y con la cabeza apoyada en la pared.

Takao había ido a tomar un café a la recepción con un amigo de la Universidad que cruzó por ahí; al parecer su amigo había venido a hacer el análisis de apto físico con el traumatólogo ya que le dolía la espalda.

Aomine se sentó al lado de Kise, pero el rubio lo ignoró totalmente. Y podía decir que por la cara que tenía su esposo, al llegar a casa se armaría una Guerra Civil, así que simplemente no lo molestó.

-_Bro_.- Dijo Kagami.- ¿Qué pasó?-

-No lo sé. Estábamos en tu casa, Kuroko estaba tranquilo guardando un par de cosas.- El moreno del lunar hablaba rápido y con cierto nerviosismo.- Y luego cuando subió al baño, se descompensó, y estaba sangrando y lo trajimos.-

Kagami lo abrazó contra su pecho, para que se tranquilizara. Himuro era muy sobre protector con su cuñado. A un par de segundos lo soltó y siguió hablando.

-¿Y qué dijeron los médicos?-

-Dijeron que Kuroko está bien, ahora está durmiendo.- Desvió la mirada a una de las ventanas que había en el pasillo, mirando como faltaba poco para que oscureciera totalmente.

-¿Nada más?- Dijo el pelirrojo, sorprendido. Himuro negó con la cabeza.- ¿Y el bebé?-

-No lo sé.- Al terminar la respuesta, miró de reojo hacia atrás, donde estaban los demás.- No sabemos. Nadie dijo nada.-

-Que desastre...- Murmuró Takao, que venía con una bandeja con varias tazas de café y algo para comer. Dejó la bandeja en la mesa y saludó a Kagami con una palmada en el hombro, y a Aomine le jaló un poco el cabello, haciéndolo quejarse.

Seguido de Takao, llegó un doctor. Y al ver más gente supuso que alguno debía ser la pareja del internado. Kagami dijo ser su pareja, y enseguida el doctor lo apartó para hablarle.

-¿Qué le pasó?- Preguntó el menor, temeroso.

-Su esposo está estable, despertó hace unos minutos y ya sabe acerca de la situación.- Respondió, no tanto como respuesta a su pregunta. Se asustó ante lo último dicho.

-¿... Y mi hijo?-

-Lo lamento.- Dijo el hombre mayor.- Su esposo perdió al bebé.-

Kagami cerró los ojos y tomó aire. No sabía como reaccionar. Soltó el aire como suspiro pesado y el doctor volvió a hablar.

-Estamos aún buscando la causa, puesto que parece natural su cuerpo estaba en condiciones de mantener al bebé, pero parece que algo afectó su sistema.- Se acomodó los anteojos y puso su mano en el hombro del menor, es un gesto de reconforte.- Ustedes no hicieron nada malo.- El menor esbozó una leve sonrisa, agachando la mirada.- Puede pasar a ver su pareja.- Terminó de hablar y se retiró.

Kagami quedó unos minutos parado en el mismo lugar, de espalda a los demás. Takao y Himuro lo miraban, expectantes; vieron que el pelirrojo volvió a suspirar mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro hasta llevarse el cabello para atrás. Se dio la vuelta y sin decir nada, entró a la habitación de Kuroko directamente.

_La habitación 406. _

Kagami entró lentamente y cerró la puerta detrás de sí de la misma forma. Kuroko estaba sentado en la camilla, las mantas lo tapaban hasta la cadera y éste miraba fijamente sus manos, que estaban apoyadas en sus muslos, sin expresión alguna.

Las cortinas estaban abiertas y desde la ventana se mantenía una hermosa vista a la ciudad, que empezaba a deslumbrar con sus luces entre la oscuridad y la nieve. Frente a la ventana una mesita con una bandeja en la que había un té que ya estaba frío y un trozo de pastel, y al lado una lampara que alumbraba apenas el lugar.

Kagami se acercó a su esposo y se sentó a su lado, en el borde de la camilla. Kuroko ni siquiera se movió.

-¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó en voz baja mientras rodeaba los hombros del menor con un brazo, para encerrarlo en un cálido abrazo. Era una pregunta muy tonta, ¿no?

-¿Cómo crees que estoy?- Respondió el peliceleste, quitando el brazo de su esposo de sí.- Dime, Kagami. ¿Cómo te parece que puedo estar?- Alzó la vista para mirar al mayor, aún sosteniendo entre sus manos la que había apartado segundos atrás de su espalda.

El mayor no sabía que hacer ni que decir. No pudo evitar impactarse al ver a Kuroko así. Una vez que éste alzó la vista, se encontró con la mirada adolorida de su esposo.

Los labios de Kuroko temblaban y sus ojos brillaban, adornando las ojeras, mientras que por sus pálidas mejillas corrían finas lagrimas.

-Yo no...- El pelirrojo no tenía absolutamente nada para decir, ni siquiera sabía si existía una respuesta a la pregunta de su esposo.

-No.- Dijo Kuroko con cierta rabia en la voz.- No tienes idea de como me siento. Nadie tiene idea de como me siento ahora, ¿entiendes eso? ¿Sabes lo mucho que soñé con esto? ¿Sabes lo que se siente por fin tener algo que siempre quisiste y que en un segundo sólo desaparezca?- A medida que hablaba comenzó a tartamudear, las lágrimas eran más constantes y ya estaba hipando por el llanto. Kagami podía sentir el pequeño cuerpo pálido temblar.- Era mí bebé, Kagami. Era nuestro hijo.- Hizo un gesto de dolor, apretando los dientes y agachando la cabeza por un par de segundos. Luego volvió a mirarlo y a hablar.- Era mi mejor tesoro y ya no lo tengo. ¿Cómo debo sentirme por eso? Estoy destrozado. No voy a poder verlo crecer, ni enseñarle a hablar... Todo eso, ya no lo tengo.-

-Podemos volver a intentarlo, cariño.- Dijo, quitando su mano de entre las de su esposo y volviendo a pasarla entre sus hombro para así encerrarlo en un fuerte abrazo. Un par de lágrimas deslizaron por su rostro, pero no quería que el menor lo viera así.

-No es lo mismo. ¿Y si vuelve a pasar de nuevo? ¿Y si no puedo tener hijos?- Respondió, apegándose al fuerte pecho de su esposo.- Sabes que lo que más quiero es tener una familia contigo.-

-Y yo también.- Respondió.- Aunque no te lo demuestre, aunque parezca que no me importa, yo también quiero tener una familia contigo. Desde que te conocí supe que quería pasar mi vida contigo, me enamoré de ti sin siquiera conocerte y te volviste el amor de mi vida. Eres lo más importante que tengo, quiero hacerte feliz...- Paró, tomando aire. No quería llorar. Mientras tanto, Kuroko lo escuchaba atentamente, sin dejar de llorar.- Verte así me genera impotencia. No puedo aliviar tu dolor. Tienes razón, no sé como te sientes, pero comparto tu dolor. No puedo hacer que dejes de llorar, no puedo solucionar tus problemas; y todo eso me angustia. Lo que más quiero es que seas feliz.-

-Lo sé.- Respondió Kuroko. Ninguno dijo nada más y permanecieron abrazados hasta que el menor se durmió a los pocos minutos. Más por estrés y el suero que realmente por sueño.

Kagami se quedó toda la noche con él. Durmió en el sofá de la pequeña habitación y despertaba durante la noche a tomar un café de la máquina del pasillo y a velar el sueño de su esposo. Cerca de las cinco de la mañana, por fin pudo volver a conciliar el sueño pero a los pocos minutos su móvil empezó a sonar. Se levantó y atendió rápidamente mientras salía de la habitación para no despertar a Kuroko.

-¿Si?- Respondió. Era Midorima.- ¿Por qué me llamas a estas horas?-

-_Tengo algo importante que decirte._- Respondió el peliverde. Aún estaba de guardia y extraña a su esposo y a su hijo. Kagami estaba por pedirle que lo llame después hasta que volvió a hablar.- _Es sobre Kuroko. Tengo los análisis que le hicieron._-

-¿Qué dicen? ¿Tiene algo grave?- Se apresuró el pelirrojo, quería saber que tenía su esposo.- ¿Estás aquí?-

-_Estoy en el laboratorio, perdón por decirte algo así por este medio._- Se disculpó y prosiguió mientras se acomodaba los lentes.- _Creo que es el porqué Kuroko perdió al bebé._- Para Kagami esa última frase fue un puñal en el pecho, pero de igual forma continuó.

-¿Qué es?- Respondió con temor, esperando que el temblor en su voz no sea notorio.

-_Kuroko tiene leucemia_.-

–**-**

**No me maten pls.**

**Prometo actualizar pronto!**


End file.
